Island In The Sun
by A James
Summary: Hermione is sent away to a safe house in order to protect her whilst Harry and Ron go looking for Horcruxes. But who will she be with and will they get on? HrB ** FINALLY NEW CHAPTER UP!**
1. Chapter 1 Danger

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.

A/N AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER

_Chapter One - Danger_

"I'm sorry Hermione, but it's just too dangerous."

In all fairness to Lupin, he really did look sorry. But Hermione did not care. She was outraged. A look of pure shock, mingled with white hot rage, adorned her usually pretty face. She sat rigid in the wooden seat at the table in Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"B-but…" No, still couldn't manage speech. How dare they. How _dare_ they! She had been through just as much as Harry or Ron. But no, poor little Hermione was apparently unable to manage herself on _such_ a difficult task. Pfft, like Ron was going to do any better. He'd probably trip over his own feet and fall in the way of the killing curse. Anger surged through her like molten rock.

"Hermione, it's not that, your not… capable. Its just… so, dangerous…" Mr. Weasly faltered, realized that what had sounded good in his head had not sounded so great when said out loud. He gave up trying to convince the girl. Best leave it up to Lupin. He had a way of dealing with things like this. He took a seat next to Harry.

They were currently in the kitchen of The Order of The Phoenix Headquarters. Harry, Ron and Hermione had all arrived there a week ago after getting off the train from Hogwarts. The next stop was The Burrow for Bill and Fleur's wedding before going on to find the last of the Horcruxes and finally Voldermort. Now with Harry, Ron, Mr. Wesley and Tonks, Lupin was trying to tell Hermione that she would in fact, not be joining Harry and Ron. He was having very little success.

"You just have to understand Hermione, three people is just too dangerous. Harry will have us there the whole way" Lupin realized the moment the words had left his mouth he'd made a mistake.

"So what. I'm a burden am I? Huh? Is that it? Incapable of looking after myself. Poor little Hermione could never survive out there in the _real_ world. That's just _fine_. Send me back to Hogwarts. Apparently it's the only place I can actually do anything." Speech had returned and Hermione decided the best way of releasing her anger was by screaming at the occupants of the room. It seemed to work. The others looked terrified, trying to back away without looking conspicuous.

"We're sorry Hermione" Tonks turn to try and reason with the lioness. "But you won't be returning to Hogwarts" she added quickly, taking note of the deathly evil glare she was now getting. This managed to have the intended effect. Hermione looked up, curious, despite of herself.

"What do you mean not going back to Hogwarts?"

The room took a collect breath of relief. They were safe from flying chairs at the moment. Perhaps they could get out of the room before Tonks dropped the bombshell. No way was Hermione going to like it.

"Well, now don't go flying off the handle again, but you're going into hiding. It's much too dangerous for you to be going back to Hogwarts" Tonks looked relived that Hermione hadn't moved or said anything yet. A good sign surely. Now for the next bit.

"Where will I be going into hiding? Am I going to be alone?" Hermione asked slowly. Harry noticed the arm resting on the back of the chair she was sitting on side ways, was shaking. He felt a jolt of guilt run through him.

Tonks continued on, cautiously now. "Umm well, no you won't be alone. But I can't tell you either destination or the name of your new friend just yet. You'll find out soon enough, because, umm…."

"Tonks" Hermione said cautiously.

"You'll be leaving tonight" Lupin said, stepping into the conversation. "You'll need to go upstairs right now and make sure you have everything. You're going to be collected soon."

Hermione looked around the room, a murderous glare in her eyes. They all averted they're eyes, finding great interest in the blank walls.

"Fine. Just _fine_" she growled, and stalked out of the kitchen.

The moment she was gone the room let out a sigh. Each new what the other was thinking. They all felt guilty about what they were going to have to do but it was for the best. Hermione was going to be just fine where she was going. Or so Harry hoped.

"Where is Hermione going?" Harry asked curiously. "And who i_s_ she going with?"

Tonks grinned evilly, but she won't say anything. "You know I can't tell you that Harry. But believe me, if you thought Hermione was angry just now, wait till she sees who she's staying with"

Why Tonks was getting so much pleasure out of this was beyond anyone, but they supposed they'd just have to wait.

They heard Hermione stomping downstairs 10mins later, grumbling about this and that, obviously upset about the arrangement. Two minutes later she was back into the kitchen, glaring again, dropped back into the wooden chair. Silence filled the room before it was punctured by the sound of the door bell, and the screams of Mrs. Black.

"That would be them now. Come on Hermione, quickly now" said Tonks trying to get Hermione to move faster.

"Bye Hermione" Said Harry quietly.

"Yeh by moine" seconded Ron, but Hermione just threw them a dirty look and stalked out of the kitchen and down the long darkened hallway. She felt like she was walking to her doom. And maybe she was. For all she new, Draco Malfoy could be standing on the other side of that door.

Tonks opened the door and there stood Professor McGonagall in the dark doorway, framed by the street lights. With him stood a boy around her age. She dropped her trunk with a 'thud' when she saw who it was.

"Zabini?" She cried out in outrage.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: New story. The other ones not doing so well. Hope you like this one. Hope you like the cliffy!


	2. Chapter 2 Taking A Drive With Zabini

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except for my computer!**_

_**A/N AT END OF CHAPTER!**_

_Chapter Two – Taking A Drive With Zabini._

"You have _got _to be freaking joking" Screamed Hermione down the hallway, towards to kitchen. With that, Harry, Ron, Lupin and Mr. Weasly came out. Harry stopped dead at the door so that Ron ran straight into his back and the two fell on the floor. Blaise Zabini smirked at the two on the floor, finding amusement in the fact that Ron was so terribly clumsy.

McGonagall smiled before turning to Blaise. "I'm afraid this is where I leave you." Then he turned to Lupin who was standing just behind Hermione "Blaise has all the details and knows all the arrangements. He shall fill Hermione in on the way to their apparition destination. Farwell and good luck. We shall send word regularly of the going on's and inform you once you are safe to leave" She gave a curt nod, stepped off the porch and spun on the spot once before disappearing. Blaise turned his attention to Harry and Ron who were still on the floor.

"Tsk tsk Weasly. Two left feet it would seem. I wonder, how much good you're going to be to Potter, finding those Horcruxes" Blaise smirked again. He was very sophisticate, his hands clasped behind his back, his posture perfect, his head held high.

"Sod off Zabini" Ron snarled.

"Whatever Weasly. I have other things to attend to. Granger, are you ready? Because we need to leave immediately"

Hermione raised an eyebrow and glared at him. It was obvious that she didn't not wish too accompany him anywhere. Blaise noticed this, and matched her glare.

"Do not think for an instance Granger, that I am happy about this situation. I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't backing into the same corner as you. If you want to piss and moan about it, please direct it at _dear_ Aunt Nymphadora. This is all her doing" Said Blaise, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

There was a collective gasp, before all heads turn towards Tonks.

"Excuse me. Aunt Nymphadora?" Asked Harry and Ron simultaneously. Tonks looked embarrassed and refused to answer the question. Instead she turned to Blaise.

"Do be good. Don't going doing anything stupid. You're not going to be there by yourself, remember. And _make Hermione feel welcome._" She added in a deathly whisper so only Blaise could hear here. He raised his eyebrow, but it was obvious he got the meaning.

"Well come on then Granger, hurry up. We haven't got all bloody night" and with that he picked up her trunk and stalked off the doorway. Hermione turned to the group of friends behind her. While she was still angry with them, she hated the person waiting for her a little way down the path, and so deciding to save her hatred for Zabini she wished the group well with their difficult mission and hugged Harry and Ron goodbye before turning away, tears stinging the corner s of her eyes, and following Blaise down the path. There sitting on the street, out the front of Number 12 Grimmauld Place was a beautiful sleek, black sports car. Despite her anger at having to spend large amounts of time with Zabini, she gasped in awe.

"Is this yours?" she asked curiously as Blaise placed her trunk in the back of the car. He half shrugged before nodding. He opened the door for Hermione, ushering her in, much to her dismay. At the look of shock on her face Blaise glared at her,

"What? My parents have brought me up as a gentleman. No need to get all gushy. Hermione held up her hands as a sign that she wasn't going to say anything and got into the car, Blaise closing the door behind her. Blaise climbed into the driver's seat, and as they drove away Hermione took her last wistful look at the place between numbers 11 and 13, she let out a defeated sigh and looked out the front window into the darkness.

After 20mins of driving Hermione decided to break the silence.

"So where are we off to?" she asked casually directing the question out her window. Blaise glanced over at her looking out her window at the think forest on either side of the car, the headlights only lighting up the first few rows of trees.

"My house. Not for long though. I need to pick up a few things then we're off. You know how to appertae I hope?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course I can. If I remember correctly, _I_ was the one who passed first time. Unlike some" she added cooling glaring directly at Blaise, who had not passed first time. Blaise went a delicate shade of pink before turning his attention back to the road. After a few more minutes of driving, Blaise turned the car into the driveway of the most amazing manor Hermione had seen. Blaise nodded towards the manor next door.

"If you're interested, that's Malfoy's place. No one there at the moment though. They're all in hiding. Serves the prat right, getting involved in things too big for him" Added Blaise. Hermione was a little surprised by this, thinking that Malfoy and Blaise were friends. She was obviously wrong. By the time she had finished considering this, they were at the front door of the manor, and Blaise was holding her door open, patiently.

"Granger, get your ass out of the car. We haven't got all freaking day you know". Ok so maybe he wasn't so patient.

Hermione stepped out of the car and the two walked into the house, Blaise carrying her trunk. At the door they were greeted by a small house elf, whom Hermione heard Blaise refer to as Pippy. But Hermione wasn't paying much attention. She was trying to envision what it must be like being Blaise Zabini, coming home every holiday to _this_. The manor was unbelievable. Her awe was cut short when she noticed Blaise striding away. She ran to catch up and found herself walking through a maze of hallways. Blaise turned around sharply.

"Stay here. I'll be out in a few minutes and then we can get going" He slipped into the room they were standing out the front of and shut the door with a snap. Hermione slid down the wall and sat on the floor. Finally, a chance to collect her thoughts. Everything had happened so fast. Lupin telling her she couldn't go after the Horcruxes. Tonks telling her she was going to a safe house. Blaise turning up on the doorstep… and then it hit her

"Shit! I'm being locked up with Blaise Zabini"

--------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Lol, I got a few comments about Dumbledore. Sorry, still coming to terms with his death. I changed it to McGonagall. Hope you're liking this so far. It'll get better I promise!


	3. Chapter 3 Blaise,Hermione & Bad Tempers

**_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Well not nothing, but nothing in this story. You get what I mean!_**

_**A/N AT END OF CHAPTER**_

Chapter Three- Blaise, Hermione and Bad Tempers.

Poor Hermione. Her mind was racing, she was now on the verge of hyperventilating, she had the strange desire to throw something at Zabini's head the moment he walked back out that door, and she was disgusted in herself for taking so damn long to catch on. How dare her brain let her down at this vital point of her life? She now had the urge to repeatedly hit her head against the wall. With any luck, shed pass out and wake up in St Mungos, maybe she'd be room mates with Lockhart. At least she'd be safe from Zabini there. Too late.

With that last though Blaise had come out of the room, his school trunk floating behind him. He threw her a strange look, one eyebrow raised. Hermione figured that her expression would be a mixture of the hundreds of emotions surging through her, so she tried to arrange her features into a passive expression. Zabini just shook his head, asked if she was ready to go, and without waiting for a reply took off down the hallway. She, on the other hand, just stood there. She had temporarily shut down it would seem. After a moment she realized she'd lost sight of Zabini, and took off at a run to try and find him. He wasn't far ahead, just around the corner. Oh dear. Forgetting that she needed to stop, Hermione ran straight into Zabini in her rush, and the two ended up in a heap on the floor. Blaise did not look impressed as he picked himself up and dusted off his traveling cloak.

"My god Granger, you're co ordination is just a shocking as Weasly. Please, in future, watch _where the hell you're going_" And with a swish of his cloak he was gone up the hall, leaving a fuming Hermione to follow. How she hated Zabini. He was conceited, arrogant, egotistical, self absorbed and _rude!_ By the time she had finished compiling a list of words to describe the boy in front of her, she realized they were now outside, and walking towards a dense forest at the end of the Zabini property.

She realized that this must be their apparition point, considering that there would be enchantments on the house and surrounding land. Kind of like the Hogwarts situation. Thinking of Hogwarts made her stomach clench painfully. But she didn't have time to dwell on that at the present moment. Zabini was taping his foot impatiently, glaring at her. Argh, was either of them going to come out of this trip alive? She highly doubted it.

"I'm coming Zabini, damnit."

Blaise did not comment. "Grab the end of your trunk and then grab my arm" She looked at him in alarm. She knew how to apperate, why did she need his help? "You don't know where we're going Granger" he said with an exasperated sigh "therefore you will need my guidance so you don't end up in Germany. God knows we don't need that happening" Hermione sneered at him. She would have dearly loved to have said " Who says I wouldn't rather be in Germany?", but she thought better of it. Once they got wherever the hell they were going she could just go the furthest place from Zabini, and stay there till word came from McGonagall.

"My arm if you'd please then" said Zabini, with an air of sophistication. Hermione did what she was told; albeit, slowly and with a sneer that seemed to permanently adorn her pretty features. Blaise looked down at the girl clinging onto his arm, who, for a brief moment looked slightly helpless, and felt a stab of something around his navel. New emotion. He hadn't felt_ that_ before, but he shook his head, clearing it of all thoughts and concentrated solely on _destination_.

The familiar sensation of being squeezed through a thick black tube, did not get any easier, but as quickly as it had begun, t had finished, and Hermione was gulping down mouthfuls of warm sea air. She shut her eyes the minute she opened them, the sun glaring down on the two. The sky was the amazing blue/white and completely cloudless. They were standing at the top of a dirt path, with wound down a steep cliff face on the ocean. Hermione was in awe. Complete awe. She was looking at the most amazing turquoise water she had ever seen. It sparkled as the sun reflected off it, and she could see right down to the white sand at the bottom, despite its depth. She felt Zabini come up behind her a he whispered in her ear "Beautiful isn't it?" Hermione nodded, momentarily forgetting who had just spoken to her.

"Where are we?" she asked in a hushed voice as they began to make the journey down to the ocean. But Blaise did not hear her, or if he had, he was far too busy concentrating on where his feet were going. He had no plans of falling off the path and down the cliff face. Hermione didn't blame him. She took a hasty glance over the edge, and immediately wished she hadn't. It was a terribly long way down to the water that gently washed up against the cliff face. She put 100 concentration onto the path ahead of her, all plans of leaving Zabini's company gone.

Despite how high up they had been, it took a surprisingly short amount of time to get down the cliff, and Hermione had to congratulate herself for not hurling Zabini over the edge. They were now standing at the end of a short wooden pier that jutted out over the beautiful water, which was even more amazing from here. Hermione could now see the abundance of sea life under her and she suddenly felt glad that she was here with Zabini than out with Harry and Ron. Risking her life. Those feelings were suddenly washed out with a feeling of guilt. She felt sick for thinking those thoughts. And glad to be here with Zabini? What on earth was her mind thinking? That jolt she had felt when she had grabbed Zabini's arm had meant nothing. _Nothing!_ Whoa, where had _that _thought come from. Snap out of it Hermione, she told herself, following Blaise down the pier to where there was a boat, bobbing in the turquoise water. The boat reminded her quite a lot of Zabini's car. 'His family is rich Hermione' she told herself. 'Of course they're going to have expensive things. What were you expecting? A small wooden row boat?' Hermione half chuckled at this thought, and then at the fact that she was talking to herself.

Blaise climbed into the boat, before offering her his hand to help her into the boat. The moment she had grabbed his hand, she felt it again. Like an electric shock. She quickly withdrew her hand, but subconsciously she hadn't really wanted to let go. Zabini was getting impatient again.

"Are you getting in of not Granger? I'd have no qualms with leaving you right here." His words had the desired affect and Hermione jumping into the boat, glaring at him. Zabini, for the first time, smirked and said sarcastically "Oh granger, I'm staring to grow fond of these moments between us" And with that, they were off.

--------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok, were almost there, meaning that I've almost finished setting the scene, so we can really start to get into the story. Thank you for the reviews:

**Lady-Drea**: Gotta love Hermione when she's slow. Hope you liked this chapter. I decided to make Hermione acknowledge her "slowness" just for you!

**maraudin-around**: smirks you shall see. It's nothing all that interesting, but Blaise will make mention of it in the coming chapters.

**justme**: Thanks! beams

**Sarah**: Lol, me too! Hermione just seems like one of those types who would just totally loose it one day.


	4. Chapter 4 To the Island

**_D I S C L A I M E R: No of this is mine, except the plot!_**

_**A/N AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER**_

_Chapter Four - To the Island_

The boat probably could have moved on its own accord (much like the boat Hagrid had chartered back from the retched island that the Dursleys had taken Harry too. Not that Hermione knew of this. Harry had kept his word to Hagrid and not spoken of his magic use) but it seemed Blaise had a fondness for fast cars and even faster boats, and he knew how to handle them, which left Hermione to sit at the back, pondering some things that kept knowing at her mind. The wind whipped her hair around her face and sea spray wet her face and tangled in her hair. She groaned, knowing how disgusting an unmanageable her hair would be. But then, it was worth it to be out here in the beautiful sun, on the sea. She had never told Harry or Ron, or even Ginny, but when she was finished at Hogwarts, she had wanted to move to somewhere like this, perhaps get a job in a foreign Ministry of Magic. They would have laughed at her, but after visiting the Rivera in France one summer and Italy the summer before that, she knew in her heart that this is where she really wanted to be, with a trip back to England for Christmas in the snow. She grinned to herself. Thinking of the future always had that affect on her, but now she realized, it was probably all false hope. Who knew what they would find when they arrived home? How did they know that evil wouldn't find them here? Which brought her back to why in Merlins name were they in a boat heading out to sea?

It was as if Blaise could read her mind, for at that very moment, he did something she would have never expected, and told her that they would be arriving in a few minutes. Well there was a first time for everything, she decided. Maybe the sea had the same affect on him. Maybe it made him nice. Hermione shrugged, pulled out her wand and turned a small rock that was sitting near her feet, into hair elastic, pulling her hair into the neatest ponytail she could manage. She realized that she was starting to get a little nervous. And why shouldn't she? She was heading to what she now realized to be an Island, in the middle of no where, with a boy she had hardly ever said 3 words to before he appeared on the doorstep of Grimmauld Place, and who knew what was on this island. For all she knew she could spend the next 6 months running from dinosaurs. She shook her head, ridding herself of any negative thoughts, and noticing that they had started to slow down, and were now approaching a beautiful wooden jetty that just screamed money. Casting her eyes up even further she saw a great pair of wrought iron gates, beyond that she couldn't see much more, just dense trees. Blaise climbed gracefully out of the boat before kneeling down and offering Hermione his hand again. Looking up at him from the boat, Hermione truly saw for the first time, what all the other girls at Hogwarts did. His wavy black hair fell into his deep blue/grey eyes and with the sun placed strategically behind his head, he remind Hermione of the gods that they had studied in ancient runes. Getting sick of waiting, Blaise reached down into the boat and grabbed her hand in a monkey grip, pulling her up onto the pier. He, however, pulled a little too hard and the two ended up sprawled on the jetty, Hermione lying on top of Blaise, momentarily stunned.

Blaise smirked again, before reaching up to sweep a piece of hair off her face. "I know you love me Grange, but if you would be so kind as to get off, I will show you where you'll be staying"

She had started to move before he even asked. He had touched her for Merlins sake. It wasn't like he was contaminated, but…_Zabini had touched her! _ She had jumped up and started dusting herself off before he finished talking, and waited for him to pull himself off the ground so he could show her where to go, but as he started to walk away, she hung back again. And for the first time, Blaise came back. Hermione might have fainted for shock, had so not started to feel sick with fear. Blaise, the ever observant mind reader, seemed to know just what was wrong. Again.

"Don't worry, I promise that you will not be hit with a hundred killing cursed the moment you walk through those gates" he chuckled, but Hermione found this anything _but_ funny. Blaise tried again. "This, is an island my family owns. We too are in hiding, along with a few other people who had defied Voldermort and the like. They're all purebloods, but don't hold that against them. None of them have the same twisted ideals that Voldermort and his loyal death eaters have. You're quite safe here. Now, as safe as we are, we perhaps shouldn't hang around out here. The enchantments on the jetty aren't all that strong."

And with that he led her up to the gates, for the first time, as an equal.

------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, we're almost there. Next chapter you shall be introduced to Blaise's family, and he and Hermione might even have a heart to heart. Who else is in hiding do you wonder? I apologize for this chapter being so short, but to go into the next bit would to be a whole other chapter, so I'm saving it for chapter 5.

Again, to my loyal reviewers I thank you:

**maraudin-around**: Hope that slightly answered you're question. I will go into his appearance a bit more, but I didn't want it to seem like Hermione's suddenly fall in love with him, she's just started to open her eyes and mind a bit more, I guess because she's finally happy and stress free for the first time in her life, so she's getting a chance to really see things.

**Slash**: Lol, I quite like them too. I love Blaise because he's so mysterious, so you can really explore him. Anyway, continue to read, and why exactly am I evil? _laughs_


	5. Chapter 5 Opening Up

**DISCLAIMER:** AS ALWAYS I OWN NOTHING HARRY POTTER RELATED

**A/N** AT END OF CHAPTER

_Chapter Five – Opening Up_

By the time they had climbed the last of the wooden steps up from the jetty the gates had opened on their own accord, and there in front of them was a large dirt path that wound through the dense tropical forest.

"Come on" said Zabini, stepping in front of her and leading the way down the path, with had become much narrower. Hermione's instant displeasure at having being pushed back again disappeared, when she realized that Blaise obviously knew this place much better than herself. She followed in silence, simply absorbing in everything. It would be best to know her way around so she didn't get lost. Not that Zabini would notice, she thought to herself. They didn't have to walk far before the path was opening out onto beautifully landscaped lawn that spilled around an amazing manor, not unlike the one that Blaise lived in back in England. Again, she felt that pang of jealously that she had felt every time she had seen something else that Blaise owned. It hardly seemed fair, she reasoned, that someone should have so much money. But she said nothing, silently following Blaise who s pace had quickened and Hermione realized that there was a beautiful Italian woman standing on the porch, she was smiling widely, and she descended the last few stairs as Blaise reached them, wrapping her arms around the young boy.

"Blaise, honey, you made it safely. No problems I trust?" Blaise shook his head, before gesturing to Hermione who had hung back.

"Mother, I would like you to meet Hermione Granger." He said nothing else, and Hermione assumed that Blaise's mother had been filled in on everything. But did she know that she was muggle born? Perhaps not, for Blaise's mother had enfolded Hermione in a hug, to match the one she had given her son. She held the girl at an arms length and observed her.

"every bit as pretty as Blaise said" she said with a satisfied nod, while Blaise growled "mother" and, flushing red he turned around and stomped inside the manor. Mrs. Zabini laughed at her son, and Hermione grinned in spite of herself. She had rather expected Zabini's family to be like the Malfoy's, all uptight, not knowing the meaning of laughter, let alone knowing how. She suddenly felt welcome, her fear of being ousted vanishing like a sand castle being washed away by the sea. Perhaps it would not be so terrible here.

"Come, darling" said Mrs. Zabini, leading Hermione into the house, with one elegant arm wrapped around her shoulders. "I do hope Blaise will make you feel welcome. He can bit a little… well lets just say, his hospitality isn't all that up to scratch." She grinned again at the young girl, leading her up the stairs and into the entrance hall. It was so beautiful, and bright. It was just… perfect. "Now" said Mrs. Zabini, turning to face Hermione, "would you like something to drink? A coffee perhaps? I was just about to sit down myself, if you'd like to join me. I'd love to hear more about you" she said genuinely "Blaise has hardly said anything" Hermione nodded at the invitation, and Mrs. Zabini led her into what Hermione assumed was the kitchen. It was just as beautiful as the entrance hall. In the middle sat a large breakfast bar and Mrs. Zabini gestured for Hermione to take a seat, while she busied herself at the bench.

"So Hermione, in the few things Blaise _has_ said, he mentioned you were muggleborn. Must have been hard at Hogwarts? I do hope Blaise wasn't horrible. I know his friend Draco Malfoy, I'm not sure if you know him, but he and his family are unbelievable. We were friends with them, but some of the things they would say. Well lets just say, I hope Blaise never paid much attention to him at school. Sugar dear?" Hermione nodded. She really wasn't ready to say anything just yet. Speech had momentarily left her again. But something had swelled in her. The Zabini's didn't hate muggleborns.

3 coffees later, Hermione and Mrs. Zabini, whos name was Madison, had become well aquatinted. Hermione ahd spoken of her friendship with Harry and the things they had managed to get them selves into during there six years at Hogwarts. At this Madison Zabini had laughed warnly, wishing out lous that Blaise had experienced as much as Hermione had. "Terribly quiet boy. I think he's had a total of 4 friends, but now with everything, he had Draco have grown quite distant. So I guess he's down to 3 now" Hermione told Mrs. Zabini with a grin that she had never had many friends either. "Harry and Ron and Ginny were probably the only people I would really consider friends. Everyone else are just acquaintances I suppose. Schools always just been priority number one" said Hermione, will Mrs. Zabini nodded in understanding. Noticing Blaise leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen, with his arms crossed, Mrs. Zabini gestured for him to come in.

"Well I suppose I should be off, I need to get some things done, but Blaise will give you a tour of the property. I hope you'll feel very welcome here Hermione dear, and do not hesitate to find me should you need anything. Have fun you two" she added, swooping down and giving her disgruntled son a kiss on the cheek, giving him a knowing grin before sweeping out of the room. At lease Hermione knew where Blaise got his sophistication from. Hermione stood up and grinned at Blaise, feeling very happy suddenly. Blaise did not return the grin.

"Well I suppose I best do what mother asks. Would like to explore the house of garden first?" when Hermione shrugged, Blaise made the decision for her. "Perhaps we best explore the house first. I'll show you to you're room so you at least know where you're sleeping."

---------

Two hours later, they had arrived back at the steps of the manor. Hermione had no been disappointed with the island. It was amazing. Should could easily live in a place like this. She had not been disappointed either, by Blaise's lack of hospitality. He had said nothing beyond "this is the beach" and "this is your room". By the end of the tour, she was extremely frustrated. But she ahd decided to give it on last shot and asked Blaise if he would like to join her down at the beach. Blaise had replied with a raised eyebrow and an "I don't think so" before turning and making his way back towards the house.

"_Fine_" she screamed back at him, before briskly walking off. Blaise paused momentarily on the porch, wondering if he should go after her, but decided against it, figuring that Hermione knew her way around well enough now, it wasn't easy to get lost, and he didn't really want to have to deal with a Hermione in a bad mood. He sighed, and went back into the house. It was still light out for a few more hours, and she would come back soon.

Hermione found herself runny back towards the gates and the jetty. She had no intention of leaving, but when she had been staying in Italy on the beach, they had had a private jetty and it had been her peaceful thinking place. So she had finally lost it. Runny down the wooden jetty, she dropped down at the end, crossing her legs underneath her, and allowing herself to finally cry; for having to leave Harry and Ron, for being angry at everyone, for being scared, and for letting Zabini get to her. She had tried for a mutual truce. Apparently he didn't want one. Hermione couldn't remember how long she sat out there for, but the sun had begun to set when she heard someone coming down the jetty towards her. She didn't need to look to know it was Zabini. He sat down beside her, withdrawing his hands from his pockets, and folding his hands in his lap, looking out at the sea, like Hermione.

"Hermione, im sorry" he said softly, not looking at the girl. "Im a terrible people person. Mother no doubt filled you in on my lack of friends and social life." he said with a sigh. Despite herself, Hermione sighed and shook her head. "You're not a terrible people person, Blaise. You're just worried, like the rest of us. Worried about what we might find when we have to finally return. Wondering who might still be alive, knowing that lives will be lost." Tears had begun to run down her cheeks, landing in her lap. Blaise reached up and wiped them away without realizing.

"You're right. I am worried. But not for the same reason you are. Everything you know is back in England. You told my mother that you don't have any friends, but you're wrong. You're worried for Harry and Ron, because they're walking right into death, but you're also worried for the Order and you're subconsciously worried about your family. Everything I know however is behind us, on this island. Everything, Hermione. Im terrified that if we're found everything I know will be gone."

Hermione was taken back at Blaise's blatant honesty. His voice had begun to quaver whilst he spoke, and Hermione realized for the first time that Blaise had just as much to lose as she did. She looked up at the boy beside her, his olive skin was bathed in orange glow from the setting sun, his eyes bright with unshed tears, his black hair, falling in his eyes again. Suddenly he didn't look so troubled, and when he turned to look at her she smiled softly at him. He didn't not smile back, but he had a peculiar look on his face, and before she knew what was happening, Blaise had lent forward and kissed her softly.

--------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hehehehe, cliffy! Hope you're liking! You'll get to meet more of Blaise's family soon.


	6. Chapter 6 Dinner Invites

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything HP related

A/N AT END – PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

_Chapter Six – Dinner Invites_.

Hermione had been avoiding Blaise like the plague for the past 48 hours, preferring the company of Mrs. Zabini, or the quiet of the private beach. She knew she couldn't hide from Zabini forever, but she could sure as hell try. This night, she had chosen her room for solitude. It was a beautiful room, with one wall, completely devoted to being a window which looked out over the ocean. She was sitting on the floor near the window, looking down at the jetty where a figure sat, watching the sun setting. She knew it was Blaise. She wasn't sure why entirely, but she didn't really care. She returned to the book resting in her lap. But only after a few minutes she looked up again in frustration, glaring at the figure, which had begun to make its way back up the jetty slowly. Blaise was an enigma to her. Why, on Gods green earth, had he kissed her? What had he gotten out of it? The joy of being able to owl Malfoy to tell him he'd won some bet? That he had tricked 'silly Granger' into thinking he actually had feelings for her. She would have gotten much more aggravated, had there not been a small knock at the door.

Hermione pulled herself up off the ground, and walked across the room, opening the door to find a small house elf. This had happed the last 2 nights, where her dinner had been brought up to her. She figured Blaise hadn't wanted to be anywhere near here either, seeing how he had made no effort to approach her, and had sent the house elf up with her dinner. Tonight however, the elf bowed low, before requesting that Hermione follow him to the dinning room, where 'master Blaise' was waiting for her.

Hermione politely declined the invitation, but the house elf gave a terrified squeak and insisted that Hermione join "master" for dinner. She rolled her eyes and groaned silently, before following the house elf as it scurried down the hallway in front of her. Hermione walked in silence, feeling terribly curious in spite of herself. Why had Blaise requested she dine with him? Was Mrs. Zabini going to be present? No, the house elf had defiantly only mentioned Blaise. Could she actually last though a whole meal with just Blaise for company? She snorted. "I highly doubt it" she though, as scenes of knives and forks being thrown across the room entertained her. Her inner banter was cut short when the house elf pushed open a large wooden door and led her into the room which was very obviously the dining room. Blaise sat at the end of the table, reading what looked like the Italian version of the Daily Prophet for its headline was in Italian. He looked up at the distraction, to see Hermione standing there looking awkward.

"Please, take a seat" he said softly, gesturing to the table. Hermione went to sit at the opposite end when Blaise stopped her. "Please Hermione, sit here?" he asked, gesturing to the seat beside his. Hermione hesitated. Did she really want to sit beside him? She supposed the gesture was nice enough, why not humor him? Walking down the long table she sat in the seat that Blaise had stood up and pulled out for her. Hermione was now wearing a very strange expression, probably not much different to the one she worse when Blaise had opened the car door for her. Perhaps Blaise was never as bad as Hermione had thought. She suddenly felt bad for assuming him another Malfoy, stereotyping him as the typical egotistical Slytherin.

Blaise broke through the thoughts swirling around in her head "I wished to invite you to dine with me, in order to clear up any ill feelings we perhaps have between one another, and call a truce." Hermione was taken back by these words. He actually wanted a truce?

"You actually want a truce?" Word vomit. She couldn't help herself sometimes. Harry had once formulated a theory that Hermione's brain was so full the sometimes, things just spilled out of her mouth because her brain just couldn't possibly hold onto anymore information. Hermione had slammed shut the arithmacy book she was reading and hit him across the shoulder before stomping off up to the girls dormitory, to the sound of Ron's hysterical laughter.

Blaise nodded, though he frowned "Why? Would you rather us spend the coming months avoiding one another like we have for the past few days? I figured that perhaps even once during the time we spend together, you would perhaps like to have someone with which to talk, or the like? Perhaps I was wrong." Hermione noticed that he couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice. He actually wanted to spend time with her? It actually seemed crazy, but she had missed talking with someone her age during the brief time she had spent on the island. Hermione sighed, defeated. "I suppose, Blaise, that a truce would be… nice." There was no hand shaking, no more words, it had simply been silently agreed upon, and without another word, dinner began, the air slightly clearer.

--------------------

"So, tell me, why exactly are you and your mother on this island? Apart from it being yours?" asked Hermione with a small laugh. The two had been conversing and eating for what seemed like an age, but Hermione had actually begun to have fun. Blaise was hardly the self righteous pig she had expected him to be. He was intelligent, and witty and so easy to talk to. Hermione had never really had someone with whom she could converse with so easily. But Blaise provided her with a sounding board. He was an amazing listener, gave fantastic advice, and spoke about his life just enough to keep Hermione interested, and not enough to make her want to roll her eyes. Perhaps it was the relaxed atmosphere that allowed her to truly see Blaise for the first time. Not Blaise Zabini the silent Slytherin, but just Blaise, the young Italian boy sitting in front of her who led a relatively normal life, and craved an equal, just like Hermione had. And perhaps, she pondered, they had found it in one another.

"Well, it's not just myself and my mother. Half of my family is staying here also. They however have only just arrived so I have yet to see them. The other half are on the mainland and should be joining us within the next few days. They are in less danger." He added "And contradiction to popular belief my family are not death eaters. That's not to say Voldermort hasn't tried. And that, my dear, is the reason we are in hiding. This island has enough wards to challenge Hogwarts. My ancestors were terribly obsessive about security. I suppose you get that way when you deify dark wizards bent on world domination." Blaise grinned wickedly at Hermione. He seemed terribly blasé about the whole thing, like it was nothing to have Voldermort tracking you down. But something was nagging at her, something Blaise had said back before the incident on the jetty.

"You mentioned that there were others, beside your family staying here" Hermione asked, to which Blaise nodded. "Family friends who have also defined the grasp of Voldermort." He said "A family whom I have known all my life. I grew up with their daughter Alexis, seeing how we've lived next door to one another since before we were even born"

Hermione felt what she figured must have been a pang of jealousy. Why, though, she could not place. She shrugged it off. It couldn't have anything to do with the fact that Blaise was grinning as he reminisced.

-----------------

An hour later, the two decided it best to retire, and Blaise led Hermione back to her room. "You'll get to know the way pretty quickly. Anyway, my room is just across the hall, so just ask me if you need help finding anything. We're the only two in this wing so don't get too lost, cause chances are no one will find you, until I do" He grinned at the look of terror on her face, and bade her good night before slipping through the door across from hers. Hermione lingered a moment, staring at the now closed door that was Blaise's, before entering her own room which was bathed in the warm glow of a lamp. 'Tonight' she thought 'has been a _very_ strange night'.

---------------

_Knock, knock, knock._

Some one was rapping sharply one her door. Had Hermione still been asleep she would have been extremely annoyed, but she had been up for hours, reading by the window, already showered and dressed. She was so grateful for the bathroom that connected to her room, for had there not been one, she would have had to wake up Blaise to show her where to go and it wasn't on the top of her priority list to be killed by Blaise for waking him. Her assumption that Blaise was defiantly not a morning person was right on the money, as she discovered when the same house elf that had collected her the night before, lead her into the spacious kitchen. There was a boy with extremely messy curly black hair that would rival Harry's, clutching onto a coffee mug, trying desperately to keep his eyes open and his head off the bench. So far he was unsuccessful. He was shirtless, opting only, to wear a pair of long flannelette pants. Upon closer observation Hermione realized who exactly it was that she was looking at.

"My god Zabini, what happened to you? You look like you've been attacked by your bed" said Hermione in shock, at the state of the normally cleanly presented boy in front of her.

"Grunt". So much for conversation. Apparently he was unable to muster words this early in the morning, though she hardly considered 11am early. She figured that she might as well have some fun. It only seemed right considering he was presenting himself as an easy target. Hermione went to the sink filling a glass with freezing water, before creeping up behind Blaise quietly, though she expected a herd of elephants could have come stampeding up behind him and he wouldn't have noticed. Slowly she raised the glass, and began to pour the cold liquid down Blaise's bare back. It had the desired effect. Almost throwing his mug across the room, Blaise arch backwards before stumbling backwards and falling in a heap on the floor, glaring up at Hermione laughing hysterically, holding onto the bench for support. Needless to say Blaise was not happy, but his initial displease seemed to slowly melt away at the sight of Hermione grinning at him, and holding out her hand to help him up.

"Morning" she said brightly, as thought nothing had happened. Blaise glared before draining the coffee in one. Feeling instantly more awake he turned to Hermione who was flicking through thedaily prohphet sitting on the bench. "So what do you wish to do today?" he asked. Hermione looked up at him quickly, eyebrows raised. "Yes, Miss Granger" he continued with a grin, "I want to spend the day with you. So what is it that you would like to do?"

Although taken back, Hermione's brain had seemed to already decide for her, and when she spoke it sounded unlike her "I would love to meet the rest of your family" she asked hopefully. Blaise looked at her as if she was completely crazy, but shrugged, told her to wait in the kitchen, and he would be back down in 20mins.

"I'm going to shower and change. Feel free to have some breakfast. The house elves will help you with anything you would like. I'll be back down in 20 mins"

20mins later, Blaise came back into the kitchen looking a sight better than he did before. Hermione had finished her simple breakfast of some of the tropical fruits that the house elf had told her grew on the island, and was feeling quite content.

"So you wish to meet everyone else then? I think you're absolutely crazy, but hey, whatever you heart desires" he added sarcastically. Grinning at the look on Hermione's face, he backtracked. "They're really not all that bad, but sometimes I have to wonder if I'm not just as insane as the rest of them. I mean, you've met my mother" he added. Hermione looked scandalized "I happen to like your mother, thank you very much and I don't think she's insane at all" Blaise just shook his head and laughed.

"Alright, let's go find the troops" he said leading the way out of the kitchen, through the entrance hall and out into the sun. Hermione quickened her pace so that she was now walking beside Blaise in comfortable silence, the warm breeze playing across her face. She was really starting to like the time she spent in Blaise's company. He was unlike anyone she had ever known, and she liked it. It was different, not unpleasantly so. It was a wonderful different. Playful screams and squeal interrupted her thoughts.

"Looks like we've found them" said Blaise, grinning, and quickening his pace towards the private beach.

-------------------------------------

------------------------------------

**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

A/N: Hope you liked this extra long chapter, cause Im not writing anymore until I get some more reviews, so I know what everyone thinks and what direction you want me to take this story in.

Im taking the Hermione/Blaise romance thing a little slowly and I apologize, but in the coming chapters (if you all review) I will begin to get into that more. I didn't mention the kiss in this chapter really, which is because Hermione has decided to try and forget about it and Blaise is taking his lead from her, therefore he's not mentioning it either.

To my few loyal reviewers, thank you again:

**Mrs Pierre Bouvier**: Thanks :D _gushes_ Unfortunately; I am not impressed with the JK Rowling Blaise, so yes, it's the Blaise in my head, whom I imagine to be a very good looking Italian with black curly hair and olive skin and a very good body. You're probably curious as to why Hermione didn't acknowledge this fact when he was standing topless in the kitchen, but she's not falling in love with him, she's starting to like the time they spend together.

**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7 The Zabini Family

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**A/N: Ok, so I couldn't help myself, and had to write another chapter, but please, PLEASE review! –More notes at end of chapter-**

----------------------------------------

_Chapter Seven – The Zabini Family_

A sloping lawn merged into pure white sand that was the Zabini private beach. There were 5 people on the beach altogether. 3 sat up on the sand, chatting casually, looking on while two played in the crystal waters. The first thing Hermione noticed was the rope that sat out about 20 meters from the sand. She pointed this out to Blaise as they approached the beach, who told her that the wards on the island only extended so far. "Beyond that point" he said, pointing out at the rope "is unprotected waters. We are forbidden to go out past them occasionally. Like the current situation" Hermione nodded in understanding, and continued to follow Blaise, but she hung back ever so slightly when he reached the group of people.

A young girl who looked about Hermione and Blaise's age, jumped up with a squeal, hugging Blaise tightly. Again Hermione felt, what was starting to become a familiar sensation, of something she couldn't quite place. Her first thought was that this must be Alexis, the young girl Blaise had told her about, the one he had known all his life. Hermione had her suspicious about exactly how close they were, and this seemed to confirmed it. But Hermione convinced herself, she didn't care. Staring at the girl, she noticed just how beautiful she was. Long black hair fell around her shoulders in waves, she too had olive tanned skin and a beautiful white smile, her teeth completely and naturally straight it would seem. She was about the same height as Blaise, and she looked terribly happy to see him, with a smile that he matched, hugging her again.

He glanced around before his eyes landed on Hermione, and gestured her over. Hesitantly she made her way down to the group, feeling slightly out of place amongst all these exotic looking people. Felling that she wasn't moving fast enough, Blaise left the girl and grabbed Hermione's arm dragging her down to the group, obviously exciting at seeing his family again. Hermione figured he wouldn't have seen them since Christmas break, if he had gone home for the holidays.

"Hermione, I would like you to meet Briseis" he said gesturing to the girl Hermione had assumed was Alexis. "This is Hermione Granger. We went to Hogwarts together." The young girl, called Briseis nodded, grinning. "Of course I know who she is Blaise, I mean, I know mother thinks you don't know how to talk, but you've defiantly told me lots about this girl. Actually, so has Draco" she added as an after thought "it's so great to finally meet you" she said with a warm smile, holding out her hand, to shake Hermione's. Blaise grinned "This, Hermione is my twin sister, Briseis Zabini, who is fondly known as Bree". Briseis laughed again "I was the fortunate of the two, to be able to shorten my name to something semi normal." Hermione grinned, liking this girl very much.

"Now" said Blaise, leading Hermione down a bit further to the other two sitting on the beach, chatting, "this, is my older brother Orlando" he said, gesturing to the teenager who had stood up in order to introduce himself to Hermione. He graciously accepted Hermione's hand, kissing the back of it, which made her flush bright red. "Do not be fooled by his good looks. He's a horrible flirt who expects all the girls to swoon over him. Ignore the advances" came Bree's voice from behind them. Orlando sneered at his sister, before picking up his towel and throwing it at her. Hermione ducked out of the way, as Orlando chased his sister up the beach, who was having troubling running, tears of laughter streaming down her face. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the pair, as Blaise led her to the last person on the beach.

"And this" he said finally "is Alexis Blake" Alexis was a classic beauty, with timeless features and almond colored hair and not at all who Hermione had expected for Blaise's life long friend. She was a fair bit shorter than Blaise, but was about the same height as Hermione. She too shook hands with Hermione and laughed about Blaise talking about Hermione so much that she felt like she knew her. It was Blaise's turn to go red, and growled something to her, which Hermione didn't quite catch, but which made Alexis laugh and hit Blaise across the shoulder. Hermione decided to take away the spotlight and asked who the two in the water were, for there were what appeared to be two 5 year olds splashing about.

"Come on, I'll take you down there" said Blaise, leading her a short way down to where the water was. There were two little girls who both looked up at Blaise with grins, but one came splashing out of the water as Blaise crouched down, and flung her arms around his neck, planting a kiss on his cheek. "This is Samara" said Blaise, laughing at the small girl who had knocked him over into the sand "my little sister. And that, is Ophelia" he said pointed at the other littler girl who was now standing next to Hermione looking up at her with all the curiosity I the world. "She is Alexis' little sister, and is the same age as Samara." Hermione nodded "so how old is everyone then?" she asked curiously. "Samara here is 5, nearly 6" he added when he eyed the definite look on samaras face. "Alexis and Bree are 17 like myself and Orlando is 18, just a year older" Hermione noted how close he and Samara seemed, and figured that he must be terribly overprotective of his little sister. Alexis, who had come down to the water took Ophelia and Samaras hands, and told them that it was time for lunch, telling Blaise it was great to see him again, that it was nice to meet Hermione and that she would see the two of them later on, before leading the two girls up the beach and towards the house. Blaise was still sitting in the sand, so Hermione sat down next to him. They were just far enough from the water, not to get wet as it gently washed up onto the sand. Finally Hermione broke the comfortable silence between them

"You have a wonderful family. You all seem very close" she said, in an observant kind of way. Blaise grinned and nodded. "Now you know what I meant when I said that everything that I knew was here. My family is everything to me. You may think I'm some rich bastard, but I assure you we could go broke today and I wouldn't care, as long as my family stayed together." Hermione nodded, wondering whether she should ask the question that was on the tip of her tongue. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your father?" Hermione felt relived when Blaise didn't seem to take offense of the question. "He died when Bree and I were young. At the hands of one of the death eaters you felt it was their duty to their fallen leader to try and recruit as many people as possible to find Voldermort and resurrect him. My father refused. They killed him. It never meant all that much to me at the time, but as I grew older and when I went to Hogwarts and was surrounded by people who would all eventually go into the service of Voldermort I realized that I wanted to avenge my father's death, or something ridiculously heroic like that." He laughed uneasily, but Hermione shook her head "I don't think its ridiculous at all" Blaise just laughed again "I suppose it's a thought worthy of Potter. Oh, Hermione, Im sorry. I didn't mean…" At the sound of Harry's name her stomach had clenched painfully and she felt hot tears burning her eyes, threatening to spill over. She shook her head to stop his apology "Its ok Blaise, you didn't mean anything by it. So, Alexis seems nice" she said conversationally. Blaise seemed glad of the topic change. "She's been my best friend as long as I can remember. I can tell her anything and she takes it in and manages to put it all back into perspective for me again. I think my brother might just have a crush on her though" he grinned wickedly, like it was the most exciting prospect. Suddenly Hermione was curious again "So you and Alexis… aren't… you're not…?" Blaise smirked "Not what Hermione? Going out?" Hermione nodded weakly "Merlin no! No, no, no, Alexis and I are far too close to consider being anything more than good friends." He opened his mouth to say something else but seemed to think better of it and just glanced back her Hermione with a grin "Why? Were you jealous Miss Granger?" He seemed to be enjoying this terribly, and Hermione shook her head with a look of terrified shock on her face. He laughed "Im just joking Hermione. I do think that this holiday will do you some good. I think I need to show you how to relax for you are far too uptight. Now, let us go up to lunch. Im sure my darling sister is at work, spreading vicious rumors about us to my mother" and with that he stood up, brushed the sand off of him, and held out his hand for Hermione, who followed suit before making the short trek back up to the manor.

--------------------------------------

A/N: Firstly, I apologize for this chapter being so short, but I wasn't really going to write one unless I got a tonne of reviews (which I didn't) so I suppose a short chapter is better than none, lol. I just really wanted you to meet Blaise's family, and now you have! I kinda of wanted to play the Blaise and Alexis possible romance up a bit but I couldn't help myself, and kinda of spoiled it all. But maybe…. Hhmmmm so many possibility's!

**Shan: **Yeh, sorry about the typos… I need to go through and fix them and reload the chapters, but im currently having computer troubles which is annoying. Yeh, chapters are a bit short, but sometimes I'll have this idea, and I won't want to write more because it's basically my whole next chapter, but I hope my quick updates make up for the lack of content. I think I was a little surprised that Blaise is actually black. No way can I imagine him with Blonde hair. Somehow I've always just pictured him as this tall, messy black haired guy, so yeh, im just going with that. I agree, Ron is a horrible choice for Hermione… Draco im not too against. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter.

**Sheena: **_grins_ Im glad you're liking the story, cause im having fun writing it! Hope you keep reading and posting those reviews cause I love to hear from my readers!

**maraudin-around** Lol! Yeh, I just can't picture a blonde Blaise, or a black one at that. I guess ive just gotten to used to the idea of the Italian one! Im off to read your story now :D

**Kichou**: Thanks! Hope you liked this update.


	8. Chapter 8 Breakfast and New Arrivals

**DISCLAIMER: none of its mine!**

**A/N AT END OF CHAPTER**

_--------------------------------------_

_Chapter Eight – Breakfast and New Arrivals._

The past weeks had been so crazy and so much fun. Hermione had never had the experience of siblings, being an only child, and now suddenly surrounded by Blaise's family, she had finally got the chance to be part of a family. It was true that Hermione had been somewhat reluctant at first to be inducted into the Zabini family, because she wasn't pureblood and they, so obviously, were. But she needed not worry. Bree in particular had adopted Hermione as her new sister and the two had spent nearly every waking moment together. In fact, Hermione couldn't remember the last time she had actually had a proper conversation with Blaise, but she considered the fact that he was catching up with his family whom he hadn't actually seen since last summer. In one of their odd chats, Blaise had told her that he had had to stay back at Hogwarts over the Christmas break for reasons unforeseen, but Hermione had not asked any more and had not found out what 'reasons unforeseen' actually meant. Hermione was not curious however, which she was somewhat startled by. Perhaps Blaise had been right, and this break was just what she needed. That wasn't to say she had completely changed, but she no longer had the stresses of school, or of Voldermort. She had felt disgusted with herself on several occasions for not thinking of Harry and Ron every moment she was awake, but the island had a way of its own. It was enchanting and so peaceful and Hermione was terribly grateful that she was fortunate enough to be staying here.

It had now been almost a month exactly since Blaise and Hermione had arrived on the island, and the group had yet to hear word of the going ons outside of the wards that protected their safe house. That morning was the first time in a month that the entire group sat down and ate breakfast together. Hermione just loved sitting and observing them all on the odd occasion that they were all together. Bree was by far Hermione's favorite. She was witty and fun and loved to torment her brothers to no end. Blaise sat across from Bree and Hermione and the two sibilings hurled witty one liners at one another, while Alexis laughed and sided with Bree and Orlando followed suit siding with Alexis. Blaise turned on Hermione

"You know I'm right, don't you Hermione?" he said batting his eyelashes jokingly. Hermione laughed and Bree snorted, smirking at her brother.

"You, Blaise Zabini, are pathetic. Flirting is not you're strong point. And you should know better than to take lessons from Orlando" said Bree knowingly, grinning broadly, and ducking just in time as a fork flew over her head and imbedded itself in the wall behind her.

"Blaise Sebastian Zabini" came a warning voice from the kitchen "If I see you do that again I'll jinx you into next Thursday". Bree grinned and raised an eyebrow at her brother, at their mothers warning, and Blaise glared at the doorway, wondering how on earth his mother had seen that.

"Come on, I dare you" Bree mouthed to Blaise, who whipped out his wand, but before he had a chance to retaliate, there was a sudden burst of flame in the middle of the table and a scroll of parchment floated down onto the plate of fruit. Mrs. Zabini, who had just come into the room, snatched the letter out of the grasp of Orlando who had reached out to grab it. She read it over quickly, before vanishing it.

"They will be arriving shortly" said Mrs. Zabini, and though Hermione had no idea who she was talking about, the other occupants of the room nodded in understanding. Hermione, completely baffled, looked to Blaise for some kind of explanation, but he had resumed his revenge on his sister and had levitated a jug of water sitting on a bench behind Bree and revolved it in thin air above her head, dropping its contents over her head. Drying herself off with a flick of her wand which she too had drawn out, glared sinisterly at Blaise but she did nothing. Grabbing Hermione by the hand, Bree led her out of the dinning room and outside into the bright sun. Blaise looked at Orlando and Alexis, a look of complete fear on his face.

Bree had a habit of doing this. Torturing him and then just leaving it at its climax, and then the moment Blaise was off guard she struck, getting him back 5 times worse. He shuddered involuntarily at the thought and decided to lock himself in his room for the remainder of the day, well away from Bree and her wicked ways.

-------------------------------

Hermione, Bree and Alexis had spent all morning down on the beach, swimming and laughing and chatting animatedly, and just enjoying their free time away from the boys and the younger girls. Hermione decided firmly that she very much enjoyed the company of Alexis and Bree both of whom, while possessing very Slytherin tendencies where also very Gryffindor and so much fun to be around. Plus, they had no problems with blood lines. In fact Bree had been very vocal one night at dinner about being very against Voldermort and his ideals, before Mrs. Zabini had hurried into the room to shush her.

At noon, Blaise came down to where the girls were sitting on the beach, and told them that they were required back up at the house to welcome their new guests. Hermione realized with a rush that she had forgotten all about the 'arrivals' that Mrs. Zabini had mentioned up at breakfast, and hurried to catch up it Blaise in order to question him. But much to her disappointment, Blaise reminded determinately silent about who their guests would be.

"Merlin Hermione" he said with a laugh, as the group waited on the porch, 'they'll be here in 5 seconds, then you'll know." And he lent back against the wall. Hermione was sitting on a hanging swing next to Alexis; Bree was sitting on the wooden rail that ran around the deck, one leg bent up, the other dangling over the edge. Orlando was sitting on the stairs, his head resting in his hands, and the two girls were running around on the grass, squealing and giggling, chasing one another. The group seemed to have a rather bored air about them, unlike Hermione who was terribly excited. As much as she loved who she was staying with, she had been seeing the same people everyday for a month, and had decided that it would be nice if someone new came, just to break up the monotony a bit.

Poor Hermione was, for the first time in her life, drastically wrong. And the moment she saw the boy and girl walking up the path, she knew. Why _him? _Anyone but _him. _Merlin help her!

-------------------------------------

-------------------------------------

A/N: hey all… sorry it's taken a while to get this chapter up. Ive just been busy, so another short chapter I'm sorry, but I felt I needed to put something up for you all! To my loyal reviewers thank you!

**Kichou**: Im glad you like it :D Well, you might find that out in later chapters.

**Alexandra**: Thanks! _Grins_ I hope you'll keep reading and reviewing!

**Charolastras**** & ****Lossienal**: Im glad you're liking it! Hopefully its going to get a little more interesting in the coming chapters. Keep those reviews coming!

**Sheena**: Lol, I must say, im guilty of thinking of Orlando Bloom too, but I looked up Italian names and that was the one I liked the best! Im glad you're liking it. Im sorry the Blaise/Hermione romance is taking so long to get into, and you're going to hate me in the coming chapters, but I'll just say, Hermione's going to start realizing her feelings soon.

**Mrs Pierre Bouvier**: Hahaha, don't worry; I'll make sure she starts noticing these details soon enough!

**yVonNeLLeZ**: Thanks :D Im glad you're enjoying it, cause it makes it all the more worth while to write it! I love my reviewers! Yeh, I very much dislike the idea of Ron and Hermione together, In my mind, it just doesn't work. I couldn't see Hermione reaching her full potential if she was with someone like Ron.


	9. Chapter 9 A Safe House For Good and Evil

**DISCLAIMER: IT'S NOT MINE. Well anything Harry Potter related that is.**

**A/N: You're all going to kill me with this chapter, but I promise, it is a Blaise/Hermione, and it will get better! MORE A/N AT END!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Chapter Nine – A Safe House For Good and Evil._

Hermione shut her eyes tightly, hoping that what she was seeing was simply her imagination on overdrive. She was wrong. So much for stress free break she thought, groaning slightly. She was surprised however to see Bree roll her eyes, before looking down at the nails on her right hand with a very unpleasant look on her face.

"Come one, Hermione, lets go" Bree said, glaring down at the two blondes now approaching the house. Hermione looked over at Blaise who was watching her intently. When he realized she was looking he turned away, and with some effort plastered a half decent smile on his face, gracefully alighting the stairs to greet Draco Malfoy with a hand shake.

--------------------------------------

"What in Merlin's name is _he_ doing here?" asked Hermione, slightly hysterical, as they sat in the bright library, with the same floor to ceiling windows that looked out over the ocean, and down on the small group assembled on the law. Bree cast a dark look down on the group.

"From what mother has said, he needs protecting too. Narcissa sent him and his sister Sasha here. I do think, however that it is more protection from their father than it is Voldermort." Hermione was curious as to why Bree disliked the Malfoy's so much. From what Mrs. Zabini had said, the two families had grown up together, so Hermione had assumed that therefore they would have all been friends, considering that Blaise and Draco seemed close at Hogwarts. Not that Hermione paid all that much attention. Up until now, she had never really noticed Blaise. Apart from the parties Slughorn had thrown in their 6th year Hermione had had nothing to do with the one they called "the silent Slytherin".

"So why _do _you hate Malfoy?" Asked Hermione, watching the group move inside the house. Bree laughed in an odd empty kind of way.

"Which one? Because I despise of them both. Draco, because he insists that we are 'destined' and Sasha because she's completely smitten with Blaise, and I can't stand that. He's too good for her." Hermione understood that Bree felt just as protective as Blaise did of her, and Hermione knew enough twins to know that they shared they're sacred bonds.

"So does Blaise like her?" Hermione asked, trying to sound simply curious, and very casual, but something told her that there was something more to this question, but Bree did not notice.

"You know, I think he might. That was one of the things that I never could understand about Blaise. Girls, that is" she said at the look of incomprehension she received from the brunette sitting across from her. " mean, Blaise has never had that many girlfriends, and no serious ones, but he and Sasha have known one another for as long as he's known Alexis, and while I always knew nothing would happen between Alexis and Blaise, I could never quite work out how he felt about Sasha. I guess he's being very male when it comes to her."

Hermione knew what Bree meant by this. Sasha was very beautiful. Veela like, almost. She had white blonde hair like her brothers, but it was terribly long and hung like a watery sheet of shimmery golden silk. She was quite tall, and she had the odd appearance of being very elongated, and very slim. She also had her brother's icy blue eyes and had seemed to inherit her mothers upturned nose. She had the air of someone terribly important, with not a lot of time for the 'little people'. For Blaise however, she had all of eternity, it would seem. For when the two girls came down stairs to the drawing room where the group were all now seated, Sasha had draped herself over the arm of the large chair Blaise sat in, fawning over him, running her delicate long fingers through his hair, questioning him about this and that.

Hermione felt sick. And judging by the disgusted look on Bree's face, so did she. But Blaise seemed to have not noticed as the girls had entered the room. He seemed to have eyes only for Sasha, with whom he was currently laughing with. About what, only Merlin knew. When lunch was announced minutes later, he ignored Hermione and Bree and led Sasha out of the drawing room and into the dining room.

Malfoy, however, never missed a chance to torment Hermione, whom he brushed past forcefully, smirking broadly before winking at Bree, who glared at the back of his head as he left the room.

"I don't know if I could sit through a whole meal with him or my brother" said Bree with a sigh as she dropped into the armchair that Blaise had occupied only moments before. Hermione, who was staring at the floor with a confused look on her face, glanced up at Bree. She shook her head slightly

"No, neither could I" Bree nodded in what seemed to be an understanding way, but Hermione was not quite sure what she understood. Bree jumped up suddenly.

"Lets eat outside then, and save ourselves from what would surly be a lunch worth gagging over" and with that she left the room, with Hermione in tow.

--------------------------------

Bree had had a house elf bring out a platter of food for the two who had seated themselves at the end of the jetty. Hermione had not been back out here since her fist night on the Island. It held a memory she had no wished to reminisce on.

"Something on your mind?" asked Bree knowingly, who had an eerie way of tapping into peoples minds. Then, Hermione assumed that Bree would be an accomplished Occulemens. Hermione had decided not to hide things from Bree, and know, she realized that keeping something from her best friend about her brother was probably not the wisest thing, particularly if Bree could read minds.

"This is where… Blaise kissed me" she said quietly, directing the question at the water, rather than at the girl sitting next to her. Bree nearly fell off the jetty, and she choked on the strawberry she had been eating.

"You and Blaise?" she asked in absolute surprise, at which Hermione nodded meekly. "But I never thought you liked my brother like that. If I had known, I'd be in there right now setting the two of you up and getting that evil Sasha out of the picture, instead of dreading their horrible wedding"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh, but then the last thing Bree said grabbed her curiosity. "What do you mean, wedding?" Bree looked at her curiously.

"Blaise and Sasha. They're arranged to be married in Sasha's 21st year, if Blaise and/or Sasha have not entered into long term relations before then." Bree looked absolutely disgusted, tossing her half eaten strawberry out to sea, as far as possible. Hermione felt her stomach clench painfully, and she felt sick again. But for a moment she also felt a surge of desperate sadness, before it was washed away. The two sat in silence staring out at the water, before Bree spoke again.

"So, why is nothing going on between you and Blaise? I mean, now I understand why he used to talk about you all the time. I suppose it should have been obvious then that he had a thing for you, but I guess it never really clicked. Sasha was always in the background and having never met you I just figured you were a friend from school." Bree laughed at this, for Hermione had told her some weeks earlier that she had never met Blaise until her 6th year and she had hated him. 'He can come off as a little obnoxious' Bree had said when Hermione had told her this.

Hermione shrugged at Bree's first question. "Well do you like him?" pushed Bree. Hermione did not consider this "yes, I mean, no. No, I don't… I don't even know him" she said pathetically. Hermione was saved from anymore awkward questioning on behalf of Bree, however, when little Samara came running down the jetty and told her big sister that their mother requested the two join the family in the living room.

-------------------------------------

The day had been long, boring and very irritating thanks largely to Malfoy who was being a prat, and Sasha and Blaise whom had been in much the same position as they had been in the Drawing room. At 8pm, just as the sun was almost completely set, and the group had gone their separate ways for the night, Hermione decided that she wanted some alone time, and decided to take a walk before retiring.

Dinner had been an absolute fiasco. When Draco wasn't busy trying to woo and very hostile Bree, he was hissing insults at Hermione out the side of his mouth which got all too much for Hermione who had pulled out her wand under the table, and was considering the best non verbal hex to use, but before she had decided on one, Draco's chair had gone mysteriously flying across the room and crashed into the wall, dislodging Draco firm his seat and sent his flying across the floor, landing in a tangled heap near Hermione. She quickly stashed her wand away, while Blaise laughed heartily at his friend lying sprawled out on the floor.

Then their had been Sasha and Blaise whom reminded Hermione strongly of the last summer that she had spent at the burrow, watching Fleur and Bill Weasly as the fawned over one another. Positively disgusted by the twos behavior, Hermione had stared determinately at her plate all night. Had she looked up, she would have noticed a slightly sad looking Blaise watching her intently, but as she continued to ignore him, he gave his attention back to Sasha.

Now as she walked down the familiar path to the jetty, she thought about Blaise, and the conversation she had had with Bree that afternoon. Did she actually harbor feelings for Blaise? Could it be possible that he perhaps had liked her for a while? Lost in her thoughts, Hermione paid little attention to where she was going and before she knew it was walking down the wooden stairs of the jetty. But halfway down the jetty she suddenly stopped. Their standing at the end, illuminated by the deepest orange the swam on the horizon, was Blaise and Sasha, locked in the deepest of embraces, kissing one another, with the setting sun as their back drop. Hermione felt hot tears well up in her eyes, and she turned on heel and ran back down the jetty, up the stairs and towards the manor. She didn't notice Draco who stood at the iron gates of the jetty, smirking again as he watched her streak past.

Blaise noticed nothing however, blissfully unaware that the girl whom he had been deeply attracted to for the past 4 years had just caught him with the girl he was going to end up marrying if Hermione wouldn't have him.

----------------------------------

---------------------------------

A/N: Finally, some Hermione/Blaise romance. Don't kill me for this chapter! IM sorry! That why I made it all happen kind of sudden, so I didn't have to drag out this horrible Sasha/Blaise romance. But what will happen? Will Hermione demand to leave the island? Will Draco do something to stop Hermione and Blaise discovering their true feelings? Has the war begun or is it about to end? So Many Possibilities.

Thank you so much to all my reviewers. I would write you all a personal thank you but ive run out of time and it's very late, so I promise one next chapter! Hope you're all enjoying it.


	10. Chapter 10 Chocolate Hugs

**DISCLAIMER: It's not mine. Hasn't changed from yesterday I'm afraid; therefore I am not billions of dollars richer.**

**A/N AT END OF CHAPTER.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Chapter Ten – Chocolate Hugs and Sisterly Talks._

Draco grinned. His sister was doing her job perfectly. There was no way some little mudblood was going to end up with Blaise and he was going to make sure of it, no matter what had had to do. Following Hermione back into the manor, he met Bree who was standing at the foot of the staircase staring up towards the top landing to which Hermione had just run up, moments before, furiously wiping away tears. But before Bree had decided to chase after her friend, Draco appeared at her side. Bree looked at him, for once, without the look of sheer hatred and disgust.

"What's wrong with Hermione?" She asked curiously, perhaps forgetting that Draco and Hermione were mortal enemies. Draco shrugged, smirking at Bree.

"How should I know what Grangers problem is? Maybe she realized some things out on the jetty" he said, sounding very cryptic, so much so that Bree cast him a look, plainly saying that she did not trust him, but she did not query it any further, instead, she made to go upstairs to find Hermione, but Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"You know Bree, darling. It's been so long since we've seen one another, with you off in another country for school and what not. I feel that's perhaps we should spend some quality time together" he said casually, but Bree knew better.

"Draco Malfoy, you tell me what the hell you don't want me finding out. What did Hermione see on the jetty?" she asked sternly, so that Draco took a step back and his evil smirk slid off his face to be replaced by a sinister glare.

"She finally knows that Blaise and Sasha will complete their marriage contract. Blaise loves her you know. So now the mudblood realizes. Maybe she'll leave the island and finally get herself killed out there in the big bad world. I know Voldermort is loo-"

SMACK! Bree hit him so hard across the face that Draco staggered, before falling to the floor for a second time that day, clutching his cheek with two hands, and glaring up at the girl standing over him with watery eyes. He said nothing as she ran up the stairs in order to find Hermione. Who cares if he'd gone too far. By the time they left this god forsaken island, Bree would be his, and Blaise and Sasha would be announcing their engagement.

-------------------------------------

Bree had long since given up quietly knocking on Hermione's door, and issuing calming words through the keyhole. She was now banging furiously and threatening to blow up the door if Hermione didn't let her in. Suddenly the door flew open on its own accord, and Bree scanned the room quickly before finding Hermione sitting on the floor, near her large window, sobbing silently, and not looking at Bree, who felt like her heart was about to break. Hermione was like her sister now. She felt the same way about her that she did about her twin, and to see her sad like this, had such a strange affect on her. She approached Hermione slowly, and sunk down next to the still sobbing girl.

"I'm so sorry Hermione. I never expected Blaise to do this. I just, don't know what's going on" she said helplessly, wishing desperately for some way to help her friend, but no words of comfort came to mind. Maybe Blaise really did love Sasha. The thought made her sick and she felt the desperate urge to hit something. Instead she lent over and pulled Hermione into a hug, telling her that she would speak to her brother, the moment he came back inside. Hermione shook her head

"Oh, Bree, no. I don't like him really. It's nothing" Bree was not convinced.

"Hermione Granger, if you didn't like Blaise you wouldn't be sitting up here now crying like you are. We'd be downstairs, eating chocolate and thinking up ways for me to kill Draco Malfoy" Bree grinned wickedly. "You know what, that sounds like a plan, come on." And with that Bree had pulled a giggling Hermione up off the floor and the two had proceeded to make their way down stairs to the living room, where there was a warm fire, and the room was blissfully empty. The two threw themselves into the large and very comfortable arm chairs in front of the fire, between which sat an antique wooden coffee table. Bree waved her hand briefly over the top and a plate of chocolates and two mugs of steaming coffee appeared. Hermione stared from the table to Bree, a look of utter incomprehension on her face.

"But, how… you… what?" Hermione spluttered, unable to get the words out. But Bree just grinned guiltily.

"Wand-less magic" she said, holding her hands up as if she was saying she came in peace. "That's why ive never gone to Hogwarts with Blaise. Ive been studying at a special school that hones my… more advanced skills. Didn't you wonder what happened to Draco this morning at breakfast?" she asked with a laugh, and Hermione realized it had been all Bree's doing.

Hermione was deeply impressed, and asked a continuous string of questions, to which Bree held up a hand, to silence her, laughing at Hermione's curiosity. An hour later, Hermione had leant that it was a small school in Germany, in which she was part of a specialized class.

"There were only 7 of us" said Bree with a smile. "Seven of the worlds most elite and advanced witches and wizards. It was a wonderful class. We went to all the pre determined classes like potions and Transfiguration and Herbology with the rest of the students, but for 2 hours before school and two hours after, we went on, the seven of us, and took extra classes. I graduated this year, and I was supposed to be going back to Hogwarts with Blaise for his final year to do some tutoring for your NEWTS, but I guess that all depends on what's happening outside the wards"

She sounded slightly sad, like she had been so looking forward to Hogwarts, and Hermione guessed that she had probably wanted so desperately to go to school with her brother that this year would have finally been her chance. Hermione looked over at Bree who was staring wistfully into the fire.

"You never know" she said "If there's a Hogwarts left after all of this, I think I might go back and finish my 7th year" Bree nodded, grinning.

"You remind me so much of Blaise sometimes. He said the exact same thing to me when he got the letter saying the school had been shut temporarily. And speak of the devil" she said sternly, looking up to see her brother walk past the living room. "I'll be back in a moment" she said to Hermione, and jumping out of her arm chair she ran out to catch Blaise.

Hermione looked down at the fire, feeling slightly uneasy, and deciding she couldn't sit anymore, she snuck out of the room and back up to her own, not wishing to hear the news she already knew Bree was going to bring back.

----------------------------------------------------

"Blaise Zabini, I am so disgusted with you, you're lucky I didn't hex you back out the door the moment you came in" Said Bree, hysterical, and positively fuming. Blaise had enough sense not to say anything. Best let her rant and rave until she had nothing left and then he would add his 2 cents worth.

"Arrrggg. Blaise, I just don't know what to do with you. Hermione has been up in her room crying for half the night because she caught you and Sasha" At this Blaise looked up startled and jumped to his feet.

"She saw? Oh Merlin" he said softly, sighing and looking down at the floor. "It was a mistake. She asked if I wanted to go for a walk, and we got down to the jetty and she just sort of grabbed me, and I couldn't move. It was for like two seconds. And it just _had_ to be the two seconds when Hermione saw" He growled in frustration, and kicked the leg of the chair, and suddenly Bree understood.

"You really like her, don't you?" she said in a soft voice. "Hermione, that is. I mean, you really love her. Why aren't you doing anything about it then? I mean, you could get rid of this marriage contract once an for all." Blaise shook his head.

"Bree, its too complicated. Just stay out of it" and with that, he swept past her and out of the room. The lead weight Bree had felt lift out of her stomach, felt back down and she felt sick. How could Blaise do this to Hermione? How could he do it to himself? And why was it so complicated that he couldn't get out of it and finally go out with Hermione? Slowly she made her way back into the living room, to find that Hermione had already left.

Why couldn't the two see they were made for one another? Was it not that obvious to them as it was to her? Or was something else going on?

Meanwhile, a very depressed Blaise was dragging himself back up to his room. If only Bree understood he was doing this for her, and for Hermione. Marrying Sasha was the only way, even if it was going to kill him on the inside.

---------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------

A/N: Yay, another chapter! I'm being so evil and throwing in all these twists, but we couldn't have Blaise run off just yet an confess his undying love for Hermione or we'd have no more story to tell. To my amazing reviewers…

**maraudin-around**: I'm so sorry that it was indeed Draco, but I promise you Draco won't be good in this story. He will be very very evil indeed, and I'll give you a hint. Its because of Draco that Blaise is marrying Sasha.

**Kichou**: No pansy thank god. I can't stand that girl. She drives me insane! Lol, nice idea about the hexing thing! You know I haven't quite decided what to do with Draco in later chapters after all this is resolved. So keep those suggestions coming.

**skysongscry**** & ****Janangel**: Thanks heaps :D _grins_ I'm so glad you're liking it! Hope you liked this update!

**Sheena:** Lol, right on the money. Draco Malfoy is on the island! I kinda of figured that seeing how the Malfoy's and The Zabini's are pureblood lines they would want their children to marry. The next few chapters will get into that a bit more.

**Mrs Pierre Bouvier**: Hahaha yeh, Hermione's going to be a little hard done by in these next few chapters, and so will Blaise. Poor Blaise is doing this for his sister and for Hermione… Glad you're liking it :D

**Rianna**: Oh, there's defiantly going to be something for Hermione, but its not what you're going to expect! _Evil cackle_

**Lossienal**: I'm glad you're liking it! Hermione's now very very sad. So is Blaise actually… will it ever be resolved? Well of course it will be lol… keep those reviews coming :D

**Toreshi**: Hahaha, well here's the next part to the story, and now you know that Blaise wasn't just being a prat! Hope you liked this chapter!

**dracosgurl10**: Thank you very much _grins_ Hope you liked this one!

**beanzmeanzheinz**: Hahaha sorry! I delivered this chapter quickly so that you wouldn't be too angry at me!


	11. Chapter 11 Only Hope

**A/N: Hey all. Just a short chapter. No author note at the end. I shall save that for the next chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE! Anything Harry Potter related that is. **

_Chapter Eleven – Only Hope_

Depression hung thickly in the air. Even Samara and here little friend Ophelia seemed sad. No longer could you find them running throughout the house playing hide and seek, or squealing excitedly as they pretended they were princesses locked in the highest furthest 'tower' of the Zabini Castle. Bree had walked past her sister's room to find the two girls sitting quietly, brushing their dolls hair. Shaking her head slightly, she walked towards the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. Even the weather seemed to be depressed for heavy sheets of rain ran down the window, and it was terribly cold. Bree pulled her jumper closer to her body and ran down the last couple of stairs, crossing the entrance hall and into the kitchen. She was surprised to see Hermione there already, with a book and a steaming mug of something that smelt delicious.

She looked up with a warm smile. Surprised again.

"Hey you" she said curiously as she grabbed a mug from the cupboard across the room from Hermione "you're in a good mood. Anything happen?" Fingers crossed that Blaise had sought Hermione out and confessed his undying love for her. But she was disappointed as Hermione shook her head.

"Nothing special. It's raining" she said, nodding her head towards the window. "I adore the rain." Bree smiled sadly, trying to convince herself that at least something was making Hermione happy. It had been almost 2 weeks since the incident with Sasha, and Bree's talk with Blaise, and as far as she knew, Hermione and Blaise had not said a single word to one another. It broke her heart. The two of them obviously had feelings for one another, even if they hadn't said it out loud. So what was stopping them? Bree pondered this thought for a while, while she sat across from Hermione with her wonderful hot coffee.

The two sat in comfortable silence, for what seemed like hours. The house was so silent that bree could have sworn that there was no one home, but she knew that there was no where else for them to go. But this is how it had been for two weeks. Everyone seemed to have locked themselves in their rooms. No even Draco had been around. But it was Blaise that was worrying Bree the most. She knew her twin so well, and she could feel she was hurting, but why? Why was he continuing his relationship with that horrible Sasha? She knew there was a reason, for Blaise had mentioned so in their conversation those two weeks ago. But what could it possibly be.

Just then, the door to the kitchen opened, and Sasha glided into the room, her nose held high. She looked down upon the two girls at the kitchen table. Hermione was trying desperately to pretend that no one had just come into the kitchen. Bree had fixed Sasha with a hard stare.

"What do you want?" she asked her voice cold and sharp. Sasha raised an eye brow and snarled at Bree.

"I'm looking for Blaise. Have you seen him?" Bree did not answer, but Sasha knew that she would not tell her, even if she knew. She had never liked Blaise's sister, but then again, she supposed she could put up with her when…

"Hmmm" she said, casting her eyes around the kitchen before landing on Hermione. "So, has Blaise told you yet? We're getting married" This statement had its desired affect and Sasha smirked. Hermione looked up quickly from her book, her eyes already full of tears of anger and sadness. Bree had stood up suddenly, and though she was shorter than Sasha, she was rather intimating, and the blonde took a step back, no longer smirking,

"What do you mean getting married? When did he ask you?" Her voice was laced with impatience and Sasha obviously noticed, for she did not take her time answering.

"Obviously, getting married is rather self explanatory. He told me he couldn't wait till we were 21. And he asked me last night." She said, her smirk now back in place, as she held out her left hand, adorned with a beautiful diamond ring. Bree gasped, knowing full well that Sasha was telling the truth. This was the Zabini family ring. It was generally passed down to the first born son, but as Orlando had not been entered into a marriage contract for unknown reasons, Blaise had received it.

Bree looked up in time to see Hermione streak out of the kitchen, and she looked back up at Sasha.

"Please excuse me" her voice dripping with sarcasm "I have to leave" and with that, she took off after Hermione. She was however stopped again, just as she had been 2 weeks ago. Draco was now standing in front the staircase the Hermione had run up, the same smirk his sister wore, firmly in place.

"Ahh, my dear Bree. I wish for you to accompany me" Bree glared at him, and ordinarily he would have moved, but when he didn't, when even his facial expression didn't change, Bree was startled.

"Oh, please Bree. You're scare tactics hardly hold any merit with me anymore. Now I am requesting a moment of your time. I am trying to be as polite as possible, but we can go about this he hard way"

Bree didn't move for a moment, then suddenly, she made a dash for the front door, but Draco was too fast for her. He grabbed her upper arm, slamming her backwards into the door. She shut her eyes tightly, willing herself not to cry at the white hot pain running throughout her body. He pinned her against the door with his own body, pressing his lips to hers, furiously. After a moment he pulled away and lent close to her ear.

"Now listen to me. I have a proposition for you, and you _will_ be accepting it. You don't scare me anymore Briseis. I can easily control you as I have done, but it is your choice." He hissed "Choose to marry me and you will be my equal. Should you also choose marriage, then Sasha will terminate her marriage contract to Blaise and he will be free to pursue Hermione. Should you not choose this you will marry me anyway, you however will be my servant to bend at my every whim. Oh, and Blaise and Sasha will marry. Poor Hermione." he said in a disgustingly fake voice. He didn't do sympathy well.

Bree felt sick. Terribly sick. Her stomach was clenching painfully, hot tears of anger were prickling her eyes and she wanted to hit Draco, but he had pinned her arms at her side. She would not let Blaise and Sasha marry. He was supposed to be with Hermione. It was fate. Sighing defiantly, she looked Draco in the eye.

"Fine, you get your way again. I'm yours, for it is my only option, and Blaise's only hope." Draco smirked.

"I knew you'd see it my way. I shall go an inform the unhappy pair that they are no longer betrothed to one another." And with that, he pressed his lips to Bree's, softly this time, before releasing her and making his way up the staircase. Bree watched him go, and only when he was out of sight, did she slide to the floor, allowing the tears to flow freely down her face. Unfortunately for her, moments later, Alexis happened to come down the stairs, and saw Bree propped up against the door, her shoulders heaving with sobs.

"Omg, Bree" she said worriedly, running down the stairs and sliding to the floor beside her friend "what on earth has happened?" Bree looked up at her, wiped away her tears and tried for a smile. It was not a convincing one, but it would do.

"There's nothing wrong at all. I'm just… hap-happy. I'm getting married." And with that she pulled herself up off the floor, flung open the door, and ran out into the pouring rain.

---------------------------------------

Draco had a wicked smirk on his face as he found Sasha in the large library reading by lamp light. She looked up at him and matched his grin with one of her own. No words needed to be exchanged, but she couldn't help herself.

"So it's all worked out then?" Draco nodded.

"Bree has agreed to marry me, and believes that you and Blaise have now terminated your marriage contract. You will of course not do so, but I feel it best if you suggest to Blaise, that he spend some 'quality time' with our dear Miss Granger. Bree will suspect that he is trying to pursue Hermione now. You will remove the engagement ring also. You have done marvelously well thus far, so kudos to you. I applaud you" and with that he clapped mockingly before exiting the room, and Sasha laughed, encompassing all that is evil and wicked.

Three perfectly good lives had been ruined, thanks to two horribly evil people, and there seemed to be no hope for Hermione and Blaise now, as the two sat in their room, tears in their eyes and thoughts of the other in their head.

------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------


	12. Chapter 12 Bittersweet Moments

**DISCLAIMER: anything you recognize not to be mine, isn't.**

**A/N AT END – as always!**

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Chapter Twelve – Bittersweet Moments._

There was a frantic knock at Hermione's door just as a flash of lighting illuminated the lamp lit room. She looked up startled from the book she was reading, and jumped up to open the door. Standing there was Blaise, looking terribly frazzled.

"Have you seen Bree?" he asked frantically as he cast his eyes around the room in hopes that she might perhaps be sitting on Hermione's bed, or near her window. But there was no Bree, and Hermione shook her head.

"I haven't seen her since this morning" . Blaise gave a strangled kind of cry and nodded.

"That's what Alexis said as well. Though she said Bree had seemed very upset by something. Said she ran out the front door and hasn't seen her since. But I was hoping she had come back inside at some point and found you" He cast her a look that Hermione couldn't quite decipher. Something warming. She looked over her shoulder to the large windows. It was completely dark and it was still pouring.

"But Blaise, should couldn't be…" It was perhaps realization that hit her at that point, and while she didn't voice her concerns it was the same thing Blaise was thinking. She could see it in his stormy blue eyes. If Bree hadn't come back, then maybe it was because she was unable to.

"We're going to find her" said Hermione firmly, and for the first time in the conversation, Blaise gave her a soft smile.

"I was hoping you'd say that" Hermione grabbed his hand and the two ran down the hall, ignoring the electric shock that ran through their bodies at the touch. In the entrance hall they found most of the family, minus the Malfoy's, which Hermione noticed, with a sick angry feeling. Mrs. Zabini was just as frantic as her son, pacing here and there. She did not seem relieved to find Blaise come back downstairs with Hermione, rather than Bree. She resumed her pacing, and only stopped when Hermione and Blaise had pulled out their wands and were making for the front door.

"No!" she cried to the two "You can't go out there. You'll be lost too." Blaise fixed her with a hard glare, before striding over to her and allowing his mother to pull him into a tight hug.

"Mother" he whispered softly "we have to go. She's defiantly out there. She could be hurt. Please, have faith" His mother pulled him in closer, before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Be safe. For Merlin's sake" and with that, she watched the two run out the front door which shut behind them with a resounding bang.

Hermione hadn't realized quite how cold it was, and she shivered as the strong winds whipped the rain and blew around the house, bending the trees. They both hesitated staring out at the endless stretch of black. Muttering 'lumos', they took the first step out into rain. Blaise had to reach out and grab Hermione who was nearly blown away by the gale force winds. He tried to speak, but his words were instantly snatched away from him. So instead, he pulled on Hermione's hand, and with bowed heads, they pushed their way through the wind and rain, in the direction of the beach.

There was no one on the small stretch of sand, but Blaise knew that she wouldn't have come here, so they pushed on, down a small winding path that Hermione had never seen before. Hermione was not worried, despite how the terribly darkness pushed in on either side of them, large trees looming over the path. Their wand light was doing very little. In fact it was doing nothing. But Blaise knew these paths. He had been coming here since he was a little boy. She clutched his hand tighter, and pulled herself closer to his body, feeling safer that she could feel him.

Suddenly, their little path opened out and they were standing in the middle of what seemed to be a clearing, with a few trees here and there. They could see nothing, and while both of them had tried numerous times to yell out 'Bree', it had done nothing. They could hear nothing but the wind and rain. Hermione realized that Blaise was pulling her towards a cluster of trees. She gripped his hand so tightly, she wondered if he had circulation in it anymore. He ducked down and she followed suit, and suddenly found herself in a small cave of sorts. The rain now sounded distant, and their wand light, lit up the small space quite nicely.

Blaise fell to the floor with a defeated sigh, and hung his head. Hermione felt so bad for Blaise, and chewing on her bottom lip, she hang back for a few moments before seating herself beside him, taking one of his hands in hers and resting her head on his shoulder. He did not cry, but Hermione could tell that had she not been there, perhaps he would of. They were emotionally and physically drained. They said nothing as they sat, but they were beyond words now. They could tell what the other was thinking, how the other was feeling. And then Hermione did something she never expected she would.

She reached up a hand, and brushed away a strand of hair that had fallen across Blaise's eyes, and as they looked at one another intently, he brought his head down to hers, and pressed his lips softly against her own. Her hand, snaked round his neck and into his dark hair, pulling him closer. His arms had found her waist, and the soft kiss became furiously passionate. The two stayed like that for an age. Even after they had pulled away, they didn't let go of one another, knowing that they had been craving this for so long. Knowing that they needed this comfort right now.

Consciousness melted into unconsciousness and Hermione awoke to find herself in a brightly sunlit cave, with Blaise's arms tightly wrapped around her, and her head tucked under his chin. With a start she realized why they were in this tiny space in the first place, and she sat bolt upright, shaking Blaise gently to wake him up. He sat up groggily, but realization seemed to have hit him also, because after gathering his bearings for a moment, his eyes flew open, and he had jumped up, grabbed his wand and was leaving the cave, with Hermione close behind. They shut their eyes tightly against the glare of the harsh sun. Hermione gasped, inwardly glad that they hadn't continued on last night. They most probably would have fallen off the steep cliff face they were down standing on the edge off.

"Common" said Blaise quickly, grabbing Hermione's hand again. There was probably no need, but he, like Hermione, hand found great comfort in each others touch.

They spent a good two hours walking up steep paths, through dense trees, past stunningly beautiful lakes. After two hours they came to the densest cluster of tress Hermione had seen. It was meticulous climbing in and out of the tress that were growing so close together they could have been one. But then suddenly they were in a small clearing. Wand light was again required because the dense trees had formed a thick canopy around the clearing, which would not allow light to filter through.

Blaise was running to the furthest end of the clearing and had dropped to the floor. Hermione was close behind him, and realized with a start he had found Bree. She was covered by a blanket and seemed to be sleeping quiet peacefully, but when Blaise went to pick her up she gave a strangled cry as her eyes flew open.

"What's wrong?" asked Blaise frantically, pulling off the blanket and noticing her leg bent at an odd angle. Hermione felt suddenly sick and had to turn away for a moment. "Oh, Bree" he said softly, chewing on his bottom lip, obviously in deep thought over what he was going to do exactly. He couldn't splint the leg because it would mean having to manipulate the broken bone and he couldn't do that to his sister. It would be far too painful. He also didn't have any kind of pain, or sleeping potion on him, so the only option was to carry her as she was, and hope that she passed out.

-----------------------------------------------

The return journey was by afr more difficult, for blaise now had to negotiate the steep and narrow paths, all whilst holding bree, who had passed out from sheer pain. Hermione felt helpless, but Blaise seemed rather greatful she was there, and gave her a warm smile as they approached the house where Mrs Zabini had resumed her pacing on the front porch. It looked like she had not gotten a moment of sleep for her normally beautiful hair was messy and her skin, sallow, with large dark circles under her bright blue eyes.

The moment she saw the three, she flew down the stairs and began fussing over Bree and Blaise, which allowed Hermione to slip away quietly.

-------------------------------------------

It was at noon when there was a soft knock at her door and Blaise came in, hands in pockets with a smile. Hermione had been at her favorite place by the window reading, and stood up as he approached her, matching his smile. Without warning he pulled her towards him, his arms tightly around her waist, and kissed her softly. Hermione smiled into the kiss, deepening it, before pulling away slightly. AS much as she loved kissing Blaise she was desperate to know how Bree was. Again he read her mind.

"She's just fine. Her legs been healed, so she just needs to be kept off it for a while. She has slight hypothermia but that's fixed. She's truly amazing you know. She transfigured a leaf into a blanket last night. I suppose had she not been injured she would have just conjured up a bed, but her magic is weaker when she's sick, or hurt."

Hermione smiled at this, and leant against Blaise, her arms still around his neck, his still around her waist. For both, the moment was bitter sweet. He was still engaged to Sasha. But both pushed the thoughts out of their minds as they held one another, the warm sun spilling in through the large windows.

--------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------

A/N: Yay, finally some Blaise/Hermione romance. Hope it satisfied you for now, but there's more to come, I promise you! And his a clue for the coming chapters… the island is not the only feature of this story. Now to may amzing reviwers!.

**maraudin-around**

**Sheena**

**skysongscry**

**Kichou****  
**

**Mrs Pierre Bouvier**

**EmeraldEyes007**

**amrawo**

**Lyndsey – **lol… they won't be together much longer

**Gywnn-Potter****- **Yup, defiantly a happy ending!

**HermyandRon**

Im sorry to you all that im so lazy and didn't write personal replies… but thanks heaps for the suggestions and questions. It keeps this story up and running! So keep those reviews coming :D


	13. Chapter 13 Belonging Together

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Sorry.**

**A/N AT END.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Chapter Thirteen – Belonging Together_

Blaise was walking down the hall when he bumped into Alexis who was leaving her room. She laughed at him, and grabbed his arm to steady him.

"Always the clumsy one weren't you?" she grinned and he swatted her arm with a laugh.

"I'll have you know, I'm terribly sophisticated and graceful and I don't fall down" Alexis laughed heartily at the look on his face.

"Oh, that was an attempt at sarcasm." She said cheekily, and with that Blaise grabbed her and started tickling her. Alexis squealed, squirming, and trying desperately to get away from Blaise. She finally broke free and bolted down the hall, Blaise hot on her heals. Eventually he caught up with her, but tripped and fell to the ground. She stopped, looked down at him, and cracked up. Holding on to a wall for support. Big mistake. Blaise reached out a hand, grabbed Alexis' ankle and pulled her to the ground too.

After to laughter subsided, Alexis looked up at Blaise, the two of them sitting on the floor. "You've just been with Hermione haven't you?" she asked with a soft smile. Blaise looked slightly startled.

"How did you know?" Alexis smirked at this question.

"She makes you so happy Blaise. I can see it in your eyes. I've known you all my life and ive never known anyone to make you as happy as she does. Which brings me to the question, of why the hell are you still with Sasha?"

Blaise's warm smile slid off his face, to be replaced with a sad expression.

"It's so complicated Lexi. I have to do it. It's not for me. Its all for Bree and Hermione." Alexis obviously didn't understand, but she didn't push it. Blaise told you when he thought you were ready to know. But when he mentioned Bree's name, Alexis remembered something else.

"So had Bree told you yet? About her 'good news'?" Asked Alexis, rolling her eyes. Blaise's forehead creased and he shook his head. Alexis didn't look all that surprised. She knew that it wasn't really good news at all. In fact, she was willing to bet that Bree would have killed to keep her little secret quiet. Not likely.

"She's engaged. To Draco. Looks like he finally got what he's wanted for so many years" She looked kind of revolted as she said this. Alexis had expected Blaise to be surprised, perhaps a little angry. She did not however, expect to see the white hot rage in his eyes as he jumped up off the floor, and raced off down the hallways, leaving Alexis sitting by herself, in complete confusion.

--------------------------------------------------------

Blaise threw open Bree's door so forcefully that it bounced back off the wall, and would have hit Blaise had he not already been at Bree's bedside, where she had been reading before the interruption.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked forcefully.

"Well hello to you too" she said with a smirk. "Answer the question Bree" his voice very serious. Bree knew he was upset, she could always tell when his voice went low that there was something very wrong.

"Blaise what are you talking about? Why didn't I tell you what?" Blaise was pacing now, but she grabbed his arm as he walked past and pulled him down into the chair beside her bed. "Didn't tell you what Blaise?"

Blaise sighed and dropped his head into his head "About Draco. That's why you ran away isn't it? You're engaged. What did he say to you?" He fixed her with a hard glare and realized that she had never meant for his to find out.

"How do you-?"

"Alexis told me minutes ago" he said cutting in." What did he say to you?" Bree knew what he was asking, but how could he know that Draco was blackmailing her? She did answer him, instead choosing to stare at the open book in her lap, but he reached out and grabbed her hand. She looked up at him with glassy eyes.

"Bree, tell me" Blaise said, slightly more forcefully that he needed too. Bree hesitated a moment longer.

"He told me that Sasha would tear up the marriage contract with you, so that you and Hermione could be together. I did it for you Blaise" she wailed, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. He rubbed her back soothingly before gently pushing her back on the bed.

"You should have said no Bree." He said softly. He was no longer frantic or anxious. Perhaps because he had subconsciously known what had happened.

"But I want you and Hermione to be together. You two are meant to be together." Blaise sighed. He supposed perhaps it was time to tell Bree, considering that it was no longer a secret really.

"I proposed to Sasha Bree, because Draco told me the same thing. That he would tear up your marriage contract. But he also threatened Hermione's life. He told me that if I married Sasha, he would keep Hermione's secret safe. That he wouldn't owl his father and tell him where we all were. I had no choice."

Bree looked startled at this for several moments, before flying into a rage. She ranted and raved for a full 20mins before Blaise had enough sense to stop her.

"Bree, we can't let Draco or Sasha know anything is up. There is more at stake here than our happiness. Hermione's life, and potentially our whole families life is at stake. This must be kept between ourselves until we hear word from the order."

Bree nodded reluctantly, and Blaise couldn't suppress a grin. He knew how desperately Bree wanted to find Draco and drown him, but it wasn't possible just yet. He was a little shocked actually. He had known Draco as long as he'd known Alexis, and while he'd never really liked Draco all that much, he had never considered him capable of blackmail. He pondered this thought for a while longer, before getting up and telling Bree that he would send a house elf up with some lunch for her, noticing that she hadn't eaten yet. And with that he left the room, and made for the kitchen. He needed coffee.

---------------------------------

For the next 6 months very little happened on the Island, apart for the fact that the occupants were going completely stir crazy. No one was really seeing a lot of each other, considering the size of the manor and the island. They ran into one another every now and then, and would decide to spend the day together sitting on the beach, talking and playing. The two youngest kept mostly to themselves, but Blaise could tell they were still around when he'd hear a squeal from the next wing and hysterical laughter, or he'd step on a doll that had 'wanted to have a sleep' at his door. He couldn't even recall seeing Orlando, other than at the scattered family dinners that Madison Zabini would call every month or so, but he and his older brother had never really been the best of friends. His mother was quite content to garden, or read in the drawing room, and every now and then Blaise would go to the kitchen for coffee, to find his mother cooking up a storm.

Bree was now back on her feet, after having rested for a week or so, but Blaise hadn't seen all that much of her now that he thought about it. Apart from the few days they spent together as a group, and the few family dinners they had, he had seen very little of her and she had spent a lot of time locked in her room. But Blaise did not investigate. Bree had been like this all her life. Sometimes she would stay in her room for a week, during holidays when they were all back together in the manor, only to come out with a new spell she had invented, or a new trick she had learnt. Bree liked her alone time, and Blaise let her have it. So he had spent a good part of the last 6 months talking Alexis' ear off, who was so used to it by now that she knew how to process everything he said, and give him the advice he needed.

"Not that you need any advice Blaise. You certainly know how to charm girls, and anyway. I have a very good feeling that Hermione isn't going to reject you any time soon" Alexis had told him one day while they had taken a walk. SO that night Blaise had gone to Hermione and made it official… she had agreed to be his girlfriend. Blaise had been so happy the next few weeks that he hadn't noticed the hushed conversations between Draco and Sasha that had been worrying him for months, and the scared looks she threw at Blaise one day when he had walked into the library, where Draco and she were hidden. Blaise was also too busy to notice the day the two completely disappeared from the island.

--------------------------------------

Blaise's attention was almost solely based on Hermione, and he loved it. Loved being able to care about a person, like he did Hermione. Something told him that being with Hermione was just right. And something else was telling him that he wanted to spend every waking moment for the rest of his life with her. Of course, for her the prospect of marriage at 17 was far too young. She had not been brought up in pureblood wizarding society, where 17 was considered prime marriage time. It was very old fashioned, and Blaise frankly wanted nothing to do with continuing tradition. His children, should he have any, would not be submitted to betrothal, as he and his twin had been. No, they would be free to choose happiness over blood line. Infact, if Hermione would take him, then their children would not have the worries of blood lines.

Then another thought struck him, one that was easily pushed to the back of the mind in a place like this. His life would soon be based on how the war raging outside the wards ended. Should Harry and the Order triumph, he would be free to live his life as he saw fit. But should evil win over good, then Blaise would be forced to marry for blood, and not for happiness. This thought made him sick, and he went to find Hermione.

She was where he expected to find her, curled up in the arm chair she had moved near the window, reading by the warm sunlight. He opened and shut the door with complete silence, sneaking up behind the girl absorbed completely in her book, and covered her almond brown eyes with his hands.

"Guess who" he whispered in her ear, and she grinned, pulling his hands down, and tilted her head back to kiss him softly.

"Ahh, 'tis my secret lover" she said with a laugh, jumping up off her chair and flinging her arms around his neck. "Is time already, for more of our quality time together?" she asked with mock curiosity, and Blaise sat down in the recently vacated seat, pulling Hermione into his lap and kissing her deeply. They had been playing this game for months now. Sneaking around, small touches, quick kisses, and then there were the more passionate moments. There was a thrill in not getting caught. Perhaps, had Sasha actually been in love with him and not acting on her brothers or her father's orders, he might have felt bad, but as it was, there were no feelings between the two. The only reason for he and Hermione to hide their love, he supposed, was so that Draco or Sasha would not be suspicious, and continue to believe that the marriage contracts were still intact.

Blaise looked up into the deep brown eyes of the girl on his lap; they were bright with happiness, the happiness of someone who was currently burden less. He loved her more like this, with the weight of Harry Potter's world, lifted off her shoulders. Yes, he had liked her since 6th grade, when he saw her at one of Slughorn's parties, but it wasn't strong feelings. Not like what he was feeling for her now.

He snaked a hand into her hair to pull her down into a deep kiss. It was however, short lived as a scream from downstairs pulled them apart.

"Its over!"

----------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------

a/n: Sorry for the cliffy. Hoping you are all enjoying the Hermione/Blaise fluff. I felt it was high time for some! Ahh, to my amazing reviewers:

Morgan Fate: Lol, sorry, no walk ins. Though I doubt Sasha would care. She doesn't love Blaise. She's doing it merely for her own gain.

**Gywnn-Potte**rLol, anything possible when it comes to the Malfoy's, and they will be leaving shortly.

**Kichou**Thanks :D Hahaha, yep, Bree is all better now, and going stir crazy, though I never really mentioned that.

**Sheena:** Im so glad you liked it! Your review made me feel all happy! Its worth writing this fic just for your reviews!

**xmisscutiepiex**Thanks so much :D Hope you liked this Chapter!


	14. Chapter 14 Ordinary Day

DISCLAIMER: Not mine sorry- Harry potter and all related belongs to J.K.Rowling

A/N AT END

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter Fourteen – Ordinary Day_

The two looked at one another in shock, before Hermione jumped up off Blaise's lap, moments before he too jumped up and the two ran through the halls towards the entrance hall. They met Alexis who had just stuck her head out the door looking down the hallway in curiosity. The moment she spotted Blaise she stepped into the hall.

"Do you know what's going on?" she asked, and Blaise shook his head.

"We're just going down to check now." Alexis nodded briefly "Well I'll join you if you don't mind" she said, casting a knowing look at the two holding hands and grinning.

The three of them made their way quickly down to the entrance hall where Mrs. Zabini was standing, clutching a piece of parchment, looking very pale, and clutching the stair rail for support. Blaise ran down the stairs to his mother, who was reading the parchment intently, though there seemed to be very little written on it. Hermione got the distinct impression that she had re-read it several times since it arrived. There was a feeling of dread growing the pit of her stomach as she watched Mrs. Zabini, who seemed to be taking the news very badly. There was a battle raging in her mind. Did she really want to know what as written on that parchment? Would it confirm her worst fears or would she be pleasantly surprised at the news it held? She had little time to ponder however, for the moment she reached the last stair, Mrs. Zabini thrust the letter into her hand, sinking onto the stair, where Alexis dropped beside her in order to make sure all was ok.

Blaise however circled behind Hermione to read over her shoulder. The parchment was crumpled terribly in the places where Mrs. Zabini had been clutching it tightly. Hermione's stomach clenched as she noticed the neat scrawl as Remus Lupin's.

_Dearest Madison_

_Though you are perhaps the last in the wizarding world to find out, the war against Voldermort has finally come to an end. _

_While we request that you and your family continue to stay where you are, we do require that Hermione return to the Orders Headquarters. We would feel safest if Blaise was to accompany her, for she won't be met by a member of the Order until she returns to England._

_We shall send word to you as soon as we are positive that it is safe for you to return home._

_All the best_

_R. Lupin_

Hermione heard a sharp intake of breath behind her, as Blaise read the first line of the letter. She too had not expected this. They had been on the island so long that suddenly it hardly seemed possible that there was really a war at all or that Harry and Ron had succeeded. Or had they? She assumed so considering that Lupin was making arrangements for the Zabini's to return home. But what of Harry and Ron? Lupin had made no reference to them. Had perhaps something happened? Is that why she was required to return early? She turned to Blaise who was still beside her, with a look of utter confusion on her face, and fear in her eyes. He knew what she was thinking before she had even turned around, before he had seen her face, her eyes.

"We'll, perhaps we should go pack?" Blaise asked, looking to Hermione who gave a curt nod before turning and walking back upstairs slowly, trying to process the hundreds of questions flowing through her mind. He felt bad for her. He knew he had not lost anyone close to him in the war, for they were all in the confides of the house, but Hermione on the other hand. Well, she had no idea. Not until they arrived back at the Order's Headquarters would she know the full extent that the war had on her life.

Hermione was already throwing things hastily into her trunk when Blaise arrived back in her room. She said nothing to him as she picked up a couple of heavy text books, throwing them across the room so that they landed messily with everything else. Pulling out his wand, he gave it a lazy flick so that everything in the truck re packed itself, and the remaining items in the room flew in as well and the trunk lid closed with a satisfying click.

Hermione gave him an oddly distant look before walking to the window. Blaise walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I know you're worried Hermione, but be strong. Have faith everything will be ok. We have each other don't we?" Hermione turned in his embrace so that she was facing him, and gave him a weak smile.

"Yes of course we have each other. If you want me that is" she said, reaching up to run a finger along his jaw. He nodded, before taking her hand and kissing it.

"I guess I better go pack so we can leave as soon as possible" He said walking towards the door "I'll meet you downstairs in 10mins ok?" and with that he disappeared across the hall into his own room. Hermione watched the spot he had recently vacated before dropping to the floor, dropping her head into her hands, allowing herself a moment to process everything. What awaited her outside the wards would determine the rest of her life.

--------------------------------------------

The return journey was much the same as the journey they made all those months ago. Blaise and Hermione had embraced everyone that was present in the entrance hall before they left, telling them all that they would see them soon. The Malfoy's were still missing. She couldn't even remember when she had last saw them, but no one had really cared all that much. Still, she felt slightly uneasy about it, but she never got a chance to speak with Blaise as they left the island for the first time since they had arrived almost 9 months before. She watched it fade into a speck as the boat sped away, wondering if she would ever visit there again. Sighing inwardly, she turned around and watched as they sped towards the steep cliff face, and the tiny jetty.

-------------

After struggling back up the steep track, which was much more difficult than going down, they made the short trip to the designated apportion point. Hermione needed no assistance this time, though, she would have welcomed the excuse to clutch to Blaise's arm. Grinning at this thought, she shut her eyes tightly, remembering the three D's and thought of Zabini Manor. Blaise left a fraction of a second before she did, so he had arrived briefly before herself. He was standing completely still, his mouth open slightly. His face registered a look of complete shock, and Hermione followed his gaze up the sloping lawn to where the still smoldering wreckage, of a once beautiful mansion stood.

A young woman with bright pink hair was hurrying down the lawn to meet them where they were still standing on the fringe of the small forest. Tonks ushered them quickly away from the house, to a ministry car that was awaiting them at the front gates which looked like they had been blasted off their hinges. Blaise was having great difficulty in swallowing this, despite the fact that it was right in front of him. Everything was happening so fast that it had become a blur. He hadn't expected this. Hermione had spoken to him of her worries of returning, of seeing what they saw in front of them 10 fold. But he had waved away her concerns, assuring her that magic left very little traces apart from the loss of life. He had been wrong it seemed, and as they sped away, he watched his childhood home disappear on the horizon with a tear in his eye.

Hermione was fidgeting beside him. He knew that her heart would be racing, her stomach clenched, awaiting the news of who had survived, and who had not. He realized how terrible this must be fore her, and he reached out a hand and grasped one of her own, where they sat side by side in the back seat. Not a single word was uttered by a single occupant of the car during the whole journey, but Blaise and Hermione had moved beyond words. Looks and touches were all they needed to communicate to one another. He had decided on the island that he was in fact in love with Hermione.

The ministry car dropped them off in front of Numbers 11 and 13 Grimmauld Place. Once he had left, Tonks pulled out a piece of parchment which they both read and remembered before the parchment was destroyed. Number 12 seemed to be squeezing itself in between 11 and 13, much like a small child pushing to the front of a crowd, and in moments it was there, in all its glory. Hermione took a deep breath, and Blaise grasped her hand and they made their way down the path towards the future.

--------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter had taken so long to get out. Ive had writers block lately, wondering where this story was going but I hope this chapter is half decent. Thank you so much to all my amazing reviewers. I'll mention you all in the next chapter, but it's so late at the moment and just wanted to get this out for you. Enjoy.


	15. Chapter 15 Coming Home

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING RELATED

A/N AT END OF CHAPTER.

_Chapter Fifteen – Coming Home_

Before they had made it down the path, the door flew open. Hermione was almost knocked to the ground when someone with very red hair flung their arms around her neck.

"Oh Merlin, Hermione, I'm so glad you're back. You wouldn't believe what it's been like here. Oh, hullo Blaise" Blaise recognized the 'thing' attached to Hermione was the youngest Weasley who was apparently having troubling shutting up. She dragged the older girl into the house who cast him a rather scared look before allowing herself to be led away. Blaise chuckled, following the sound of Ginny's voice. By the time he had made it into the house and down the long hallway, Hermione was already seated at a large wooden table, and was being fussed over by several people. She looked exactly how he felt. Numb. There was no other word for it. He was completely numb. He couldn't believe that his family had actually been a target. Well, of course he knew, thought he had just never really expected it to come true. His sister had come top of her class of the 7 brightest witches and wizards from around the world. She had magical power to rival that of Dumbledore's. She would have been a powerful asset to Voldermort cause.

He briefly registered being pushed into a seat at the wooden table, and a plate of hot food placed in front of him, and though he started to eat, he was working on auto pilot. His mind was still racing at a million miles an hour. It wasn't until he heard Hermione's voice that he came out of his stupor.

"When did it happen?" she asked Ginny in a whisper. When did what happen, thought Blaise, but Ginny seemed to know what Hermione was talking about.

"A week ago, exactly. Lupin didn't want you coming back until he was sure it would be safe for you. Its defiantly not over completely, but he's gone, so it's a start I suppose. There's all these Death Eaters now vying for the newly opened position" Ginny sighed, shook her head, and looked down at the table. So that's what she had meant. When had Voldermort been killed. Ginny looked like she had gotten very little sleep lately. Blaise suddenly felt guilty that they had spent the last 9 months relaxing on a Mediterranean island, while everyone else had been subject to the horrors of war.

"And Harry? Ron…?" Hermione trailed off, looking like she wished she could take back the question she just asked. Ginny looked up, startled, not expecting this to be Hermione's second question. But she didn't seem too upset.

"Both ok, we think, though they've been unconscious since it happened. Mums not saying much, which leads me to believe maybe it's more serious than she's letting on." Ginny gave an involuntary shudder, but she continued, listing those who had been lost in the battle. Its included, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, who had foolishly tried to run from Voldermort when he had appeared before the Minister who had perished also. Then there had been Hagrid who had died protecting Dumbledore's grave, Snape, Narcissa Malfoy,

"… oh and Draco." Ginny finished. Blaise and Hermione both gasped, and started at Ginny, but it was Blaise who spoke first.

"Are you sure it's him? I mean there's poly-"

"Yes, we're 100 percent sure. Moody double and tripled checked. Said something about how Draco was supposed to be somewhere else" Said Ginny, cutting over Blaise. Hermione nodded at this, before telling Ginny that he had been with them. Ginny looked thoughraly startled at this news, but then something clicked with Blaise who looked at Hermione, understanding in his grey blue eyes. And then she understood too. Draco and Sasha had disappeared off the Island some months ago, It seemed impossible and Hermione, nor Blaise were in the mind to figure it out. But there was something strange about it all.

"Did they find Sasha?" asked Hermione, but Ginny seemed not to know who she was talking about.

"Who, in Merlin's name is Sasha? Draco's girlfriend or something?" asked Ginny, utterly confused.

"No, his sister" said Blaise with a sigh. "This means, if they haven't found her, shes with Lucius, and if Voldermorts spot is open, Lucius will be after it. Which means he'll need…"

"…Bree" finished Hermione, a sick feeling in her stomach. She knew what Blaise was thinking. They needed to get the rest of his family off the Island. Sasha would have no qualms in telling her Father, where exactly Bree Zabini was, and Bree would be the one whom Malfoy desperately needed to claim the top position.

"And _who_ is Bree?" asked Ginny now utterly confused. Blaise and Hermione looked up at Ginny in unison, like they had suddenly remembered she was there.

"She's _my _sister" he said shaking his head. He was beating himself up for not seeing this. For not realizing earlier. He, like Hermione, was feeling sick for not taking more notice of the fact that Draco and Sasha had disappeared. Hermione reached over and grasped his hand.

"She's strong though Blaise, she knows how to fight" said Hermione quietly.

"I have to agree" came a voice from behind them, and all three looked around to see Lupin standing in the shadows near the door.

"How long have you been there?" asked Hermione, shocked that they hadn't noticed him come in. Lupin chuckled slightly despite the seriousness of the situation.

"Long enough to hear what is wrong, and Blaise I must agree with Hermione. Ive known Bree for a long time. Ive had the pleasure of teaching a few of her classes, and she's defiantly not disadvantaged. Malfoy would have an immensely difficult job of kidnapping her. I would be as bold as to say I think it's a rather impossible task"

"And Sasha couldn't show her father where they had been staying anyway" said Hermione hopefully "I mean, its unplottable right? And there must have been a secret keeper too?" Lupin nodded at her words.

"You're right Hermione, the island had almost the same amount of security features as Hogwarts had, and yes, there was a secret keeper. They have, however, unfortunately disappeared." Hermione looked up startled.

"Who?" she asked quietly, and Lupin suddenly looked sad

"I'm afraid it was Minerva McGonagall. Do not worry Blaise" he added at the look on Blaise's face after hearing that the person keeping his family safe had gone missing "We are taking every measure to keep your family safe. They have been owled. We've urged them to make the trip back hear as soon as possible, so they should be on their way as we speak."

Blaise nodded the fear and anxious feelings being consumed by that same feeling of numbness he had felt before. Just then Mrs. Weasly rushed back into the room, looking very flushed, and she told Hermione and Blaise she had made up beds for them in the room on the top floor. She ushered them out of the kitchen, and the two of them dragged themselves upstairs, a sudden wave of fatigue hitting them like a brick wall as they processed all that had happened while they had been in hiding.

----------------------------------

Blaise sat bolt upright when someone wrenched open his curtains so that bright sunlight blasted his eyes. It couldn't have been Hermione for he heard her mutter incomprehensively somewhere beside him. He put up a hand to block out the glare, and squinted at the figure standing over him. The first thing that came back into focus was the wicked grin that he recognized anywhere. Completely forgetting the fact that he was exhausted and that he hadn't had his morning caffeine fix, he jumped out of bed and embraced his laughing twin.

"Oh thank Merlin. You all got back ok then?" asked Blaise quickly, having let go of Bree, who grinned and nodded.

"Lupin messaged us about 5 minutes after you and Hermione had left, so we packed and had gone about 20 minutes after the letter came. We got in about 2 hours after you and Hermione, but Molly told us you had gone to bed, so we didn't want to wake you. Just thought you should know we're all safe" she smiled at her brother, who let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in.

"So no luck finding Malfoy then?" he asked as he sat down on Hermione's bed and shook her gently. Bree shook her head.

----------------------------

After they were all dressed and completely awake, which took many a cup of strong black coffee for Blaise, Mrs. Weasley informed the group that if they wished they could visit St Mungos with her. Hermione and Blaise agreed quickly, but Bree and the rest of her family decided that they would stay at home. So after breakfast, Mrs. Weasly, Lupin, Hermione, Blaise, Ginny and Tonks left Grimmauld Place and made the long trek to St Mungos. After 45mins they were standing in front of the old dummy. Blaise pulled Hermione close to him, feeling her tense up, and he had to give her a push through the glass. He understood that she was reluctant to see her best friends who she had not been able to help in the biggest moments of their young lives. The two hung back as the rest of the group, led by Mrs. Weasley went to the Welcome Witch to find out if Harry and Ron had been moved yet, who scanned a book, and directing them to the correct ward. Mrs. Weasly called to the two and they followed the rest of the group.

Up two levels, they finally made it to the correct ward.

"Now, they're in room 502" said Mrs. Weasley quickly whilst scanning the door numbers nearest her. "That's number 479, so they must be up this way" she said, pointing down the long hallway. Harry and Ron's room was the very last door at the end of the hallway. Blaise waited outside the door on one the seats near the large window at the end of the hall that looked out on the muggle street below. Tonks and Lupin had decided to wait out with Blaise as well, and Tonks took the other chair, whilst Lupin paced slightly. Blaise couldn't understand why he, himself, was feeling so anxious for Harry and Ron's fates, but he assumed it was for Hermione's sake. After 20 minutes of waiting, he had become too anxious to sit still, and mumbling an excuse to his Aunt and Lupin he got up, in desperate need of coffee.

------------------------

Harry and Ron's room was really quite beautiful. Only the best for war heroes, Hermione thought to herself with an involuntary shudder. She looked around, simply delaying the inevitable. She didn't want to have to look down at their broken bodies and minds, not having been there to support them. Suddenly she wished that she was lying in a bed next to them, because not being a patient was hurting her even more. Deciding she couldn't leave it any longer she walked over to the two beds, side by side on the far wall. Though there were several beds in the room, Harry and Ron were the only occupants.

They looked so pale against the stark white sheets. She felt her stomach clench painfully, and hot tears well up in her eyes. Harry looked quite well. Apart from the fact that he was completely unconscious. Ron wasn't looking so great however. The group sat around the two beds for a short while, before they all left. Hermione however stayed behind for a moment more.

"I'm so sorry guys" she said tearfully, grasping Harry's hand and looking down at the floor, tears beginning to follow. She didn't hear the door open, or two people come in. She didn't look up till she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. There stood Blaise, looking solemn and he pulled her up off the wooden chair she was sitting in between the two beds. It wasn't until then that she realized that there was a Mediwitch in the room also who said softly that, unfortunately, visiting hours were over, ushering the two out. Blaise wrapped his arm around her waist, rubbing her arm in a soothing fashion as they walked down the hall, trailing behind the Weasley's, Tonks and Lupin. They were almost at the stairs at the end of the hall, when the Mediwitch rushed out of Harry and Ron's room.

"He's awake!"

-------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------

A/N: Arrrgggg, sooo sorry about the chapter delay. I know, I should be shot. But hey, its hear now :D And you all cheer and love me again. Thanks to **Lossienal**for pointing out a mistake in the last chapter, so I think everything is fixed now! Hope you re-read the last couple of chapters. I fixed some things up and added in some more Hermione/Blaise stuff for you, just a bit more background. So I'm hopping my writers block has finally gone. I had a shocking time trying to write this chapter. Most of my chapters take me an hour or so to write, but this ones taken me a couple of days! Hope you like it.

THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH TO MY AMAZING REVIEWERS I LOVE YOU ALL!


	16. Chapter 16 Unpredictable

DISCLAIMER: It is my unfortunate duty to tell you all that only the story line and original characters belong to me.

A/N AT END

_Chapter Sixteen - Unpredictable_

It took Hermione a moment to process what had just happened. She was still making her way towards the stairs when it hit her like a steam train. She turned around slowly, hardly daring to believe it. Perhaps the Mediwitch hadn't come from the boys' room at all? She did only say 'he's awake' didn't she? Not they? But when Mrs. Weasley rushed past Hermione, her brain could no longer deny that at least one of the boys in the room at the end of the hall had finally risen from their death like sleep. Her heart was beating in her chest like a drum, and throbbing in her ears. She couldn't breathe as her pace quicken to a sprint. Everything was happing in slow motion. She was urging her feet to go faster, but the hall was dragging past her at an excruciating rate. But then she was there and suddenly, she didn't want to enter the room. IT almost felt like having to choose between her two best friends. But then she felt someone give her a gentle push into the room. She knew, without having to look around, that it was Blaise, and she felt better, knowing she had his support thought all this.

For the second time that day, Hermione entered the brightly lit room, to find Mrs. Weasley leaning over the bed to the right, tears of happiness and perhaps tears of pain, leaking from her eyes. Taking deep breaths, and reaching behind her for Blaise's hand, she readied herself for the inevitable, taking short controlled steps towards the bed that Mrs. Weasley at the end off. Looking past her, Hermione almost passed out, seeing who had awoken.

There, propped up by several pillows, and being fussed over by the Mediwitch, who was shoving potion after potion down his throat, was Harry, looking very pale and very exhausted, but in quite good health. Hermione took a deep breath, allowing her tears to flow down her cheeks as she let out a cry of happiness and flung her arms around the teen's neck. Harry gave a weak chuckle, hugging Hermione back.

"I'm so sorry Hermione" he said sadly when they had finally broken apart. "I'm so sorry for sending you away-"he would have continued with the speech that he had been planning in his head since the day she had walked out of Grimmauld Place, but Hermione held up a hand to stop him.

"Don't be silly Harry. I'm the one who needs to apologize, for not having tried to escape and help you and Ron" she said sadly, motioning to the bed beside Harry's where Ron lay, still unconscious. The small group spoke with Harry for a while longer, making sure he was ok, wanting to know if he needed anything, until finally the Mediwitch came back in, ushering them all out, expect Mrs. Weasley, whom she asked to speak to privately for a moment.

The moment the door was shut behind Hermione, she threw herself into Blaise's arms, laughing and crying, not exactly sure which of the several emotions flowing through her, to go with. Blaise gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and they sat down on the chairs near the window with the rest of the group, waiting for Mrs. Weasley to come out of the room. When she did reappear, she seemed quite happy and told the group that Harry would be well enough to return home in a few days. Hermione let out a sigh of relief at this, but she couldn't help but feel upset about Ron's situation. Though she didn't ask, Hermione was sure that Ron wouldn't be coming home anytime soon. As they walked back down the hall, Hermione wished that the Mediwitch would come out once more, exclaiming that Ron too, had awoken and that both boys were in good health. But there was no Mediwitch running after them as they traveled down two flights of stairs, and out onto the busy street, heading back to Grimmauld Place.

---------------------------------

Mrs. Weasley spent the next day and a half running around like a headless chicken in order to get the house ready for Harry's arrival. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at Blaise, who, not being used to Mrs. Weasley, seemed rather scared as she directed him in different jobs around the house. Finally at half past five Mrs. Weasley left the house for St Mungos once more, and the group sunk into chairs around the fire in the living room, exhausted from almost 2 days of cleaning. Tonks decided to make everyone tea and Lupin, always the gentleman decided that she was in need of assistance, and the two left the room quickly, leaving Ginny, Hermione, Blaise, Bree, Orlando and Alexis together. Mrs. Zabini had decided to accompany Mrs. Weasley, who it turned out, she had gone to Hogwarts with, and the two had been rather good friends. Samara and Ophelia where running around, like all 5 year olds did.

It wasn't until this moment that Ginny realized something. Hermione was sitting on Blaise Zabini's lap. She looked at the two curiously, and Hermione looked back, perhaps a little fearful at what her best friend would think of her dating a Slytherin. But when Ginny finally realized what was going on, she broke into a grin.

"Hermione Granger, you are unbelievable. Never in a million years…" Ginny laughed, and Bree and Alexis decided to join in on picking on the young couple, who by the end, where blushing furiously. Orlando had very little to say, except that he had developed the annoying habit of agreeing with everything Alexis said, without even listening to her. It reminded Hermione of Roger Davis when he was Fleur's date for the Yule Ball back in their fourth year. Their little "chat" however, was cut short when they heard the front door open. All six occupants of the room jumped up, and ran towards the hall, where they met Tonks and Lupin, and there, coming through the front door was Harry grinning widely, allowing Hermione to throw her arms around him again, before Mrs. Weasley led Harry upstairs to his room, where she told him to stay.

"I'll bring you up some food dear. Now the Mediwitch said you'll need at least another two days of rest before you can start getting up and moving around." Harry nodded and grinned as Mrs. Weasly walked out of the room.

---------------------------

Harry did as he was told, not wanting to experience the wrath of Mrs. Weasley for not staying in bed and resting. But he was egger by the third day to get up, and he was sitting at the wooden table with a plate full of food, chatting animatedly to Blaise when Hermione arrived downstairs that morning. She stood at the door for a moment, grinning at her boyfriend and her best friend chatting like old friends. It was odd, simply because Blaise had admitting to being a biased Slytherin at school, and had hated Harry on principal, along with everyone else.

"Of course we never really got to know him" he had told her, during one of their talks on the island "but I was a Slytherin and therefore I was expected to hate him. I suppose half of us were jealous of all the attention he got, and the other half hated him because their parents were death eaters."

Hermione looked back to the table and saw Blaise look up and grin at her. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips, tasting sweetened coffee, before sitting down next to him, where his hand found her knee.

"Now, Hermione, tell me, what's going on here?" he asked with a mischievous grin at the pair. "Im telling you now Zabini, I'd be careful, cause when Ron wakes up he'll probably come after you with a killing curse" at this Blaise went a little green and Hermione and Harry laughed.

"You look so happy Harry" said Hermione knowingly, pouring herself a cup of coffee and Harry nodded, his mouth full of eggs.

"You have no idea Hermione. It's like this weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I'm not going to pretend I'm not sad about all those deaths, especially the people I was close too, but its over, you know?" He said this whilst eating, probably starving. He had confessed to Hermione the day before that during the time he and Ron were looking for Horcruxes they had very little to eat, the small amount they did get was nothing like this. But he refused to say anything more. He told Hermione that the last 9 months had been the darkest of his life and he had no wish to repeat them to her. And that had been it. Hermione, knowing Harry as well as she did, knew not to push it and she didn't.

"But Harry, what about Ron?" she asked cautiously "Aren't you worried?" Harry shook his head.

"Nah, he's strong. He'll be fine. Give it a few more days. I'm sure he'll be up and about"

-------------------------------

Weeks went past and Hermione filled Harry in on her 9 months on the island. He, like her and Blaise, was very interested in Draco's disappearance and death and the fact that his sister was still missing.

"Merlin, I didn't even know he had a sister. But I suppose we shouldn't worry. I mean, if she's anything like Draco she's practically harmless. And anyway, the order has made finding Malfoy priority numbers 1, 2 and 3." Said Harry giving her a quick grin, but Hermione was feeling anxious. Until Malfoy was caught this war wouldn't really be over. It was for this exact reason that Bree had been forbidden to leave Grimmauld Place, and was not to open any mail, though it was being checked twice before being passed on. So Bree and Harry had become friends, bonded by trauma of sorts. Bree seemed to adore the company of Harry whom she spent most of her day with now. Hermione had brought this point to Blaise's attention one night when they were lying on Hermione bed together. She pouted and Blaise gave a short laugh.

"Aw poor Hermione. I do think you may be jealous of you best friend and my sister" said Blaise with a grin. Hermione gave him a swat on the arm.

"I'm serious Blaise. They're spending almost every waking moment together. How long will it be before there spending every non waking moment together too?" Blaise laughed again, brushing a strand of hair out of Hermione's eyes.

"My dear, I do think that you are being slightly melodramatic. I hardly think anything would be happening between those two. Are they not allowed to be friends? They're prisoners in the house together, I think you should at least grant them the pleasure of each others company" said Blaise, grinning, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

At this Hermione narrowed her eyes and glared at him, before he pulled her forward and kissed her softly

"I forgive you" Hermione whispered, grinning mischievously before leaning forward again and return the kiss.

----------------------------------

Hermione, Blaise and Ginny along with Mrs. Weasley, made the journey at least once a day to St Mungos to visit a still unconscious Ron, though the Mediwitches had told the group that he was defiantly showing signs of improvement, which made Hermione feel slightly better. But even the Mediwitches were surprised when Ron Weasley had suddenly awoke on that warm June morning, four months since he had been admitted, calling out for "Hermione Granger". They had fussed over him, with potions and ointments and spells, and the Healer on duty had ordered someone to owl Molly Weasley immediately.

Back at Grimmauld Place, Harry and Blaise were locked in a vicious game of Wizard Chess whilst Hermione observed over the top of her book. The boys were far to close, Hermione had decided with a sly grin at the two. No longer did she have Blaise all to herself. She now had to share him, and Hermione, who could be quite selfish, was rather jealous about the friendship. She had to stop herself on numerous occasions, reminding herself that it was better that they were two friends, and not a Gryffindor who hated a Slytherin. All thoughts of jealousy, and the boy's chess game however were forgotten when they heard a strangled cry from the drawing room, and ran down several halls to investigate.

Mrs. Weasley was sitting in a comfortable armchair, hand over her heart, and a piece of paper clutched in her hand. She took several deep breaths, looked up at the group and told Hermione to grab her coat for they were going to St Mungos. Harry didn't even ask to accompany them, but Blaise did, and Mrs. Weasley told him firmly that he had to stay put, and that it only asked for herself and Hermione to get to St Mungos ASAP. Hermione cast Blaise an apologetic look before embracing him briefly and sparing a few moments whilst Mrs. Weasley was getting a few things together to press her lips to Blaise's' softly. She pulled back and whispered in his ear that she would be fine and would see him shortly, before dashing out of the Drawing Room and out the open front door that Mrs. Weasley was standing at.

------------------------------

The journey to St Mungos seemed to take an age, compared to the ones they had made every day for the past four months. Hermione figured it had something to do with the unknown. She had no idea if Ron had died, or if he was now dancing the cancan around the ward for the unstable. Perhaps he was now rooming with Lockhart?

Finally they were standing outside the glass window display, the magical concealment for the Magical Hospital. The Healer was waiting for the two at the Welcome desk, and ushered them upstairs.

"He's finally awake Molly. We were staring to worry, but he woke up this morning, sat bolt upright in bed and called out for Miss Granger here" he said, gesturing to Hermione. "Scared the poor Mediwitch on duty" he said with a chuckle, before opening the door to the room Ron had been sharing with Harry a few months back. Sure enough, there was Ron, propped up in much the same fashion as Harry had been, looking quite happy, though still quite pale, his freckles more noticeable than usual. He grinned widely as he saw Hermione, who was feeling a little strange. He had called out for her? What was that supposed to mean?

She arranged her features into what she hoped was a bright smile, and made her way to Rons bedside slowly and after a moment of hesitation she wrapped her rams around him. But when she went to pull away after only a few moments Ron pulled her back, arms wrapped tightly around her. Mrs. Weasley was standing back a bit, tears of joy in her eyes at the sight of the two, and the fact that Ron was now awake. When Ron had finally let go, Hermione moved back to allow Mrs. Weasley space to fuss over her son.

They stayed at Ron's side for well over an hour, before Mrs. Weasley decided they best be off so that the group back at the house could eat sometime that night, and with that she rushed off to speak with the Healer before they left. Hermione went to follow her, but Ron's hand shot out grabbing her hand.

"Wait, Mione" he said hopefully. Hermione cringed at the nickname. Only Ron ever used it, because he thought it was sweet. Oh and Ginny, But that was when she was mocking Ron behind his back. Hermione turned around to see his eyes shinning, a hesitant smile in place. He gestured for her to sit down, but she refused.

"I really should go follow your mum. I mean, she's probably waiting for me and all" said Hermione, feeling terribly awkward standing here. Ron pulled her a little closer, his hand still holding onto hers.

"It'll just be a moment. It's just, I wanted to speak with you about something. The nine months you were gone were so dark for Harry and I, and I don't think I could have gotten through them if it wasn't for one thing. And do you know what that was? It was you. The thought of you Hermione kept me going, through the worst moments of my life" he was positively glowing now, but Hermione was feeling sick, her stomach in knots at the inevitable. She cast around for a reason to get out of that room as soon as was humanly possibly, but she took to long, because Ron had started to speak again.

"…so I guess what I'm saying is, well, do you think maybe you'd-you'd go out with me?"

A/N: Ok, so if you're reading this now and its taken me forever and a day to update, I apologize. Computer troubles unfortunately. More specifically, my internet is currently having problems. Anyway here's the next chapter. Much long than usual, but this one just seemed to go on forever. Anyway, hope you like the cliffy!

To all my amazing reviewers. I know I haven't written about you all personally and I would have done it in this chapter but as I said, I can't get into Hotmail or so don't know who's reviewed! But Thank you all so very much if you've been reading and reviewing. It means so much to me.


	17. Chapter 17 All's Unfair In Love And War

DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE!

A/N AT END

_Chapter Seventeen – All's Unfair In Love And War_

Oh Merlin. He had just asked her out. What was she supposed to do now? She couldn't very well tell him she was involved with Blaise Zabini and that the two were desperately in love. She wouldn't have even told him that if he had been the healthiest person in the world. There was no way she was going to say it when he had just come out of a three month coma.

"Oh, wow, Ron" she stuttered, not quite finding the words she needed, his hopeful expressing making her feel queasy. Just then however the door opened and a young Mediwitch told Hermione she was needed downstairs right now. Hermione let out a sigh of relief, and thanked the Mediwitch before turning back to Ron.

"I'd better get going. You know how your mum can be. I'll speak to you when you get home yeh? You know Harry was out of here 2 days after he woke up so I guess I'll be seeing you soon" And with that Hermione hurried from the room, and down the two flights of stairs, to where Mrs. Weasley was waiting for her in the Hospitals waiting room.

The journey back to Grimmauld Place went surprisingly quick as Hermione thought about everything that had taken place in the last few hours. She was feeling uncomfortably ill about the fact that her best friend for seven years had just asked her out. Ok, so had this moment come perhaps 12 months earlier she would have been thrilled. She probably would have thrown herself into Rons arms before he'd even asked. But things had changed. It was now nearly 12 months on, and the war had affected everyone. She felt a pang of guilt at the fact that Ron hadn't moved on, and she had. Perhaps she should have held onto her feelings for him during the war, showed that she hadn't given up on him, or lost faith in him. She had, somewhat selfishly, fallen in love with the most unexpected of people, whilst she was a beautiful island, away from any manner of pain and the horrors of war.

She was now feeling so terrible that she hadn't noticed that they were back inside the house. She quickly sought out Blaise, who was seated in the living room, reading a thick novel. He looked up as Hermione entered the room, as she lent against the wooden door frame and saw the grief and guilt in her eyes,

"Oh Merlin Hermione. Is he…? He's not…?" Hermione shook her head and Blaise sighed in relief. He stood up, walked over to Hermione who was gazing intently into his eyes, and grasped her hand pulling the brunette with him to the comfortable arm chair and pulled her down with him so she sat on his lap. She felt emotionally exhausted, and lay her head on Blaise's shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck, before closing her eyes, savoring the feeling of comfort and security that he gave her.

"He asked me out" Hermione finally said after a few moments of silence. Blaise looked confused as he stared at her, waiting an explanation.

"Excuse me?" he said, and Hermione warily opened her deep brown eyes, meeting Blaise's grey blue ones once again.

"Ron. He asked me out. At the hospital." She sounded so disgusted with herself, and Blaise felt something bubbling in the pit of his stomach. Something he couldn't quite place. Was he feeling bad for Hermione? Or perhaps it was… No, he couldn't be jealous of Ron Weasley.

"I practically ran out of there, Blaise. You should have seen the look on his face. Like he'd just been slapped. And I didn't even give him an answer. I just left. Told him I'd see him when he got back. Merlin, I hate myse-"but she didn't get to finish, because Blaise held up a longer finger to her lips.

"Shhh. You should be beating yourself up over this. Its not you fault that he's held onto these feelings for so long." Hermione shook her head sadly.

"But that's just the thing. He says the only reason he's still alive is because the memory of me kept him going."

----------------------------------

After a few days however, Hermione had forgotten about Ron's question. She and Bree and Harry and Blaise had been having far too much fun together. They decided a couple of days after Hermione had come back from the Hospital with news that Ron was still in love with her, to have a picnic in the yard. It was a lovely summer's day. The first day of summer as it were, and Hermione realized with a jolt, that had they all still been in school, they would currently be racing towards London on the Hogwarts express. She pushed this thought aside however, grinning widely as she walked outside into the bright sun the warm breeze wrapping around her. There, sitting on a large blanket sat Harry and Bree, talking animatedly and having quite a good time. It seemed that Hermione had been right, and although nothing had been said, and nothing was too obvious, it had become apparent that there was something going on between the beautiful Bree and the hero Harry Potter.

"Well, at least one thing is for sure" Hermione whispered in Blaise ear with a giggle, when he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Their kids are going to have black hair"

Blaise laughed, swatted Hermione on the arm, before pulling her down onto the blanket, and into a passionate kiss. After a few moments however, Blaise decided to surprise Hermione. By tickling her stomach. Hermione doubled over in laugher, but Blaise wouldn't let go. She tried standing up, so she could run, but Blaise pulled her back down on the ground

"Blaise… Hahaha… Blaise, stop, please… Hahaha" Hermione, running out of breath, finally jumped up and ran, as fast as she could. She actually made it back inside the house, and was just about to run upstairs, her foot already on the first step, but Blaise was too quick, grabbing her hand and pulling her back to him, capturing her lips once more, this kiss more passionate than all the rest the two had shared. It was the "uh oh" that Hermione and Blaise heard behind them, that made them break apart and look up. Bree and Harry had followed them back inside, and were now standing behind them looking uncomfortable, and there, standing in front of them was Ron, mouth gapping at the sight of the couple.

---------------------------------------------

Ron was now refusing to come out of his room, and was only allowing Harry, albeit very reluctantly, in to talk. It had been a week Hermione was feeling even worse and was now continually replaying the scene over and over in her head. Blaise was feeling just as bad, hoping to Merlin that he had not just broken up the Golden Trio. And Harry and Bree were feeling rather like negotiators in the whole thing. All in all, Grimmauld Place had been very quiet, considering no one was really talking to one another. Even Hermione and Blaise had not been seen together all that often. This small issue was cleared up however, by Bree the next day.

"She's starting to doubt your relationship" Bree told Blaise, as the two sat at the kitchen table, illuminated by candle light. It was very late, and the rest of the house was asleep, but Blaise and Bree had spent many a late night, just sitting up talking, about their lives and problems and what not, and Blaise decided now was a better time than any to have one his little heart to hearts with his twin.

Blaise looked at her, startled, defiantly not expecting this. He was in love with Hermione. Desperately in love. He wasn't quite sure what he'd do if she broke up with him. He dropped his head into hands with a sigh.

"It's not that bad Blaise. She's in love with you too; she's just in a very difficult position at the moment. I assure you, once she's on good terms with Ron again, everything will sort itself out." Blaise looked up, not at all convinced, a skeptical expression adorning his handsome Italian features. How were things ever going to be resolved with Ron? He apparently loved Hermione too, and now she was stuck in the middle. It was either her friend, or the guy she was in love with. And if Blaise knew Hermione, she would give up everything for a friend.

"Bloody Gryffindor's" he growled, slamming a fist down on the table in frustration. He heard a small gasp, and looked up just in time to see Hermione running from the kitchen. Blaise just wanted to cry in frustration. He looked over to Bree who shook her head and let out a sigh.

"Merlin, you certainly know how to screw things up huh Blaise?" and with that, she stood up, gave her brother a comforting pat on the back, and walked out of the kitchen to find Hermione, leaving Blaise to wallow in his own misery.

Yes, he defiantly knew how to screw up. But he was in love.

-------------------------------------------------

When Hermione walked into the kitchen the next morning, it seemed every in the house was awake, and enjoying breakfast. With a jolt, she realized even Ron was out of his room, for the first time in a week. But he did not meet her eyes when she walked in. In fact, he didn't even acknowledge her existence at all. Only one person was missing from the room. Blaise. She did not have long to wonder where he was however, when she felt his warm breath on her neck, shivers running through out her body. She could feel her small hand wrapped in his much larger one by her side.

"Im so sorry, about last night, about everything that's happened this week. Please Hermione, don't avoid me anymore" he whispered in her ear so only she could hear. Part of her was saying to ignore him and walk away, for this obvious display of affection between the two would no doubt only create more problems but the larger part of her resigned to him, just glad that he had no plans of leaving her, that he still loved her. She nodded weakly, and allowed him to lead her to the table. She was thankful it was so large. It meant she didn't have to sit anywhere near Ron who was probably willing her to die.

Breakfast was rather uneventful as breakfasts go. Mrs. Zabini and Mrs. Weasley sat at one end of the table talking and giggling like young girls about old school stories, hardly noticing anything going on in the kitchen. Ophelia and Samara were flicking eggs at one another and feeding their dolls which sat on the table beside them. Alexis and Orlando were being disgustingly flirty, feeding one another their breakfast. Hermione looked at Blaise, motioned gagging, and the two laughed. Ginny and Bree were discussing a wizard in Teen Witch Weekly, who was 'just divine' and Ron and Harry seemed to be in a heated discussion. Hermione felt sick, knowing that it must be over her, until she caught something about a quaffle the snitch and a beater who hit himself instead of the bludger. The knot in her stomach eased slightly when she felt Blaise grasp her hand under the table. Looking up at him, he grinned at her, flashing his straight white teeth, before going back to his breakfast.

Suddenly there was a surprised scream and Hermione looked up to see the last remains of a flame disappearing, and several scrolls of paper now falling off a stack of toast. The table was now quiet, and Mrs. Weasley, stood up and walked around the table until she could reach the scrolls. She looked at the briefly before handing them to each of the teens. Hermione glanced down at her and noticed her name on it. She looked up at the other occupants of the table in confusion, before looking to Blaise, who seemed just as confused. He shrugged and opened his. Following lead Hermione pulled out her wand and gave the parchment a tap, effectively unsealing it. She read the first line quickly before gasping in surprise.

_Dear Miss Granger_

_We would like to inform you that Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be reopening and we would like to offer you a place…_

A/N: Yay, another chapter! Sorry it's so sucky this time… writers block has come back to haunt me, gah! Anyway, im writing the next chapter now so it should be up soon :D


	18. Chapter 18 Invitations

DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE!

A/N AT END

_Chapter Eighteen - Invitations_

Hermione reread the piece of parchment for the seventh time.

_Dear Miss Granger_

_We would like to inform you that Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be reopening and we would like to offer you a place as a 7th year student. Should you accept we would also like to offer you the position of Head Girl. Please confirm by return owl as soon as is possible._

_Should you accept a position you shall be owled with instructions._

_Sincerely_

_Professor M. McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts_

It all seemed so surreal. It wasn't that she had forgotten about Hogwarts, but she didn't think she'd ever see it again. Not after she had declared that she would be accompanying Harry and Ron when they went on their search for the four Horcruxes. Of course, things never worked out as they seemed and she had been whisked away very unromantically by the silent Blaise Zabini. She hadn't expected to fall in love, and she defiantly hadn't expected Ron to wake up and declare that he still had feelings for her. Hermione had never been one for change. It had always scared her. She preferred her books and her history because it didn't change. She would immerse herself in the known, and she felt comfortable. Of course, being friends with Harry Potter did nothing for her comfort zones. Over these past 12 months however, she had learnt to accept change as part of life. Now she was being offered the chance to go back. To where she did not have to acknowledge the notion of change.

No, that's not right, thought Hermione, her forehead creasing ever so slightly as she read those words again. Things would defiantly be different. Her best friend was not talking to her. She was dating a Slytherin. There would be no run ins with Voldermort. Could she really accept this change?

She stood up suddenly, and without a word, she left the kitchen. For the first time, it seemed everyone realized where they were, having been so immersed in their letters. They looked from the door to Blaise, who was looking rather confused. He knew they must have been assuming there had been a whispered argument of some sort because even Ron had looked up, with a malicious triumphant gleam in his eye.

'You're not having her' Blaise thought jealously, without even realizing, and he too stood and followed Hermione. He knew where he would find her. She had always been the predictable one. So he made the familiar trek to the Black family library. He had been right in assuming that this is where he would find his girlfriend. Every time she had been affected by change, she found herself here, reading because she knew that even if everything around her changed, the words in her precious books never would. He would not have to search the several rows of shelving to find her, He knew where she would be.

He opened the door to the brightly lit circular room, with is impossibly high roof, and went straight to a staircase which spiraled its way around the walls, right up to the top level. He found Hermione sitting up here, sunken into the back of the large armchair, situated on a rather small platform surrounded by wrought iron railings. There was only one small bookcase up here, onto which only Hermione's favorites made it. The girl in question was currently immersed in a very worn book. Her favorite. Had you asked Harry or Ron what Hermione's favorite book was they would umm and ahh before saying in unison "Hogwarts: A History". They were wrong. Hermione's favorite book was not even remotely linked to the magical community. It was an old muggle novel which Hermione had confessed to reading since she was 9. It was called Little Women and it had never ceased to entertain Hermione despite the hundreds of times she would have read it. When on its small bookcase, it accompanied other muggle works including Pride and Prejudice, a Shakespearean work by the name of Romeo and Juliet, and several fairy tales; Snow White and Cinderella amongst the titles.

Blaise smiled warmly as he approached Hermione who looked up, a very solemn expression on her face. Hermione was very much like a predictable book, with its small twists and unexpected surprises. He knew her so well. He knew that at the moment she was on confusion overdrive and was desperately seeking some kind of perspective. Of course she should be confused and perhaps fearful. The one place she felt like she really belonged, yet never really did, was suddenly available for her again. She was getting a second chance of sorts to go back to the life she had. On top of that she had been offered the position of power she had been craving since she set foot in that castle.

12 months ago, had she received her school letter with the offer to be head girl of the student population she would have already written her confirmation and it would be halfway to Hogwarts by now, in which time she would have started packing. Hermione sitting up here, however, was a sign of her uncertainty, and that scared Blaise.

He approached Hermione and sitting down next to her, pulled her close to him.

"If it makes the decision any easier Ive been offered Head Boy" though the moment these words had left his mouth he couldn't quite see their appeal. But Hermione grinned at him.

"I knew you would. But Blaise" her face dropped as she continued "I just don't know. I know it sounds ridiculous but how can I go back there and pretend nothings happened? How can any of us?"

Blaise shrugged "We don't have to pretend Hermione. It should be acknowledged. What happened is not a bad thing. It would be different if something had happened to Harry and Ron, but their going to be going back with us. Don't see going back to Hogwarts as going back to before the war. See it as a new beginning" And with that he gave her a kiss on the forehead, and left, giving her a chance to think about what he had said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Only Harry took longer than Hermione to decide whether he wanted to go back. It was his desire to be an auror that decided for him. It was a week after they received the letters that Hermione and Harry could put it off no longer and each pulled out a sheet of parchment and a quill and confirmed that they would in fact be returning.

_Professor McGonagall_

_I would be delighted to return to Hogwarts as a 7th year, and also wish to accept the position of Head Girl if it still stands._

_Sincerely_

_Hermione Granger._

She looked at what she had written for a long time before finally rolling it up and attaching it to Hedwig's outstretched leg, along with Harry's confirmation letter. Blaise, Ginny and Ron had all confirmed their positions as 6th and 7th years and Bree had written back saying she would love to attend as a teacher, only a few days after the letters had arrived, but had yet to receive the promised responses.

"I suppose they're waiting for us all" said Ginny thoughtfully as she watched Hedwig flying off, her chin propped up on her hand. She was correct, for the following day, 6 more scrolls appeared on the dinner table while the group were eating. No one hesitated this time, and Hermione snatched hers up quickly, food completely forgotten. Her letter this time read:

_Dear Miss Granger_

_We would be delighted to have you as Head Girl. The school year will start, as usual, on September 1st. You will however be required to arrive on August 28th. You will not be traveling by Hogwarts express with the rest of the students as we feel it is still too risky for you. Yourself, Mr. Zabini, Miss Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, and Miss Zabini, will arrive by floo, leaving Grimmauld Place at promptly 5pm._

_Along with all your traditional requirements (see attached list) you will be required to bring Ball attire. Mr. Zabini will be able to advise you on this. _

_Until the 28th_

_Professor M. McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts_

Hermione put aside this letter and pulled out the attached list which included all NEWT level books, potion ingredients and the tradition school robes. Her Head Girl badge fell out onto her lap as she had pulled out the list and she looked down at it with an odd expression, before breaking into a grin and looking up at Blaise, who was holding his Head Boy badge.

"Ball attire? Don't they mean dress robes?" Hermione heard Ginny say and Bree looked up from her own letter to grin at Ginny.

"No, Ball attire is much more muggle. Gowns for the girls and tuxes for the boys. It's all very exciting. You'll like it" Hermione could see Bree's eyes gleaming with the thought of dressing up. She wasn't scared until Bree looked at her and grinned even more widely.

The face had 'make-over' written all over it.

"Merlin help me" muttered Hermione.

A/N: Yay, another chapter! Hope you liked. To all those who want me to find someone nice for Ron, im still thinking about it. Im not so sure about Alexis because atm she's with Orlando, and I'm considering turning that into a whole betrothal thing, but we'll see. Maybe he'll meet someone when he goes back to Hogwarts. You never know who might show up, seeing how Hogwarts is the only one re-opening so maybe they'll invite people from other schools? grins


	19. Chapter 19 Little Black Number

DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE IM SORRY!

A/N AT END OF CHAPTER

_Chapter Nineteen – Little Black Number_

The summer holidays were the longest in Hermione's memory. The day before she had declared to anyone who would listen, that it was official. She had gone stir crazy. Being trapped in the most Noble and Ancient house of Black was hardly as exciting as it sounded. And what annoyed Hermione the most was not the fact that the house had become her prison. It was the fact that everyone else seemed to have something to do except for her. Even her books were no longer providing the interest they once had. Of course she always had her boyfriend to keep her company, and he always welcomed her presence, but not being able to really leave the house was taking its toll on her. They had even been denied the journey to Diagon Alley to buy their school supplies.

"No. Out of the question" Mrs. Weasley had said one night over dinner when the subject had been brought up. Mrs. Zabini nodded.

"Its just not safe children. Not yet. No matter how well the Order and the Ministry are doing at catching all the Death Eaters, Malfoy is still at large. I'm afraid we just don't want to take the chance. Molly and I shall get everything you need, don't worry"

End of discussion. Ron had gone to make an angry retort but the look he received from his mother had silenced him instantly. It would be another two weeks before they could leave the place they had come to despise, and despite how hesitant she had been to return to Hogwarts a few weeks beforehand, she could now no longer wait. She yearned for the secrets and excitement of the castle, along with the amazing landscape around them, and lazy spring days lounging around the lake, and snowy winter days spent near the Gryffindor fires. Now all that had to be taken care of before they left was their 'ball attire' that would be needed for the ball taking place on the 30th of August. Bree and Ginny seemed to be the most excited about what was promising to be a spectacular affair. Hermione had walked in on many a conversation between the two giggly girls who were far too obsessed with the whole thing.

"Oh come on Hermione" said Bree one day as the three of them sat around the drawing room with tea and cake as they talked about what going back to school would be like. "It's going to be so much fun. You've never been to one before, but Blaise and I were practically bought up in a ball room. He'll show you an amazing time. And you two are going to be _so _cute" she gushed, that silly grin back in place. But Hermione couldn't help but blush, and unable to stop her spreading smile she ducked her head, focusing on the cup in her hands.

Dresses were the only problem. Due to the fact that they were not allowed to leave, the girls had to choose their dresses via owl order. Mrs. Zabini and Mrs. Weasley would simply pick up the boy's tuxes whilst they were out shopping. Ginny and Bree had all chosen their favorites and all they needed was Hermione's choice to send in the order. Hardly excited about having to chose a silly fashion statement, Hermione took her time, until she could no longer put it off. Finally Bree marched into the room Hermione shared with Blaise, and dropped a think magazine on the desk in front of Hermione who was writing to her parents, and left again, without a single word.

Hermione gave up, and deciding that judging by the size of the magazine, it could possibly take all day, she made her way down to the bright Drawing Room, choosing her favorite armchair by the large bay windows and started flicking through the thick magazine of dress choices 'for the simplest or most elaborate of wizardry balls'. The two mothers had left earlier in the morning for Diagon Alley, leaving all the children with Lupin who had been assigned babysitting – er – guard duty. He looked exhausted, and he told Hermione that since the start of the war none of the Order had gotten much sleep, and they were getting even less now, with finding Malfoy and the few remaining Death Eaters priority number one. She left Harry and Lupin to chat, finding comfort in the silence of the bright Drawing room. She had only been flicking through the magazine for 5 mins before the door opened and Bree came in. She made straight for Hermione, taking away the magazine, to which Hermione looked up in protest.

"Sorry Hermione dear, but you won't be needing it anymore." Hermione looked up at her as if she'd just grown another head.

"But you gave me the bloody thing" she cried out and Bree looked at her with that patient motherly look, hands on hips, head cocked to one said, considering Hermione who still sat in the armchair in front of her.

"Ive got something to show you. Stay right here, I'll be back" and with that she turned on a heel and left, leaving Hermione sitting in the drawing room in total shock, not quite sure what to do. True to her word, Bree reappeared in the Drawing Room mere minutes after she left, however she came with a large white box that was quite flat, which she placed in Hermione's lap.

"I made this whilst we were on the island. Completely forgot about it in all the excitement, but I was just going through my trunk packing for next week and I found it" Bree explained as she lifted the lid of the box. "I was rather hoping something like this ball would happen. I remember mother talking about the celebrations that took place all those years ago when they thought Voldermort had finally been defeated. I figured it would be the same this time, particularly if Voldermort was actually dead this time. So I made you this. I figured with you in this you and Blaise would look just gorgeous together. Not that you don't already" And she grinned, reminding Hermione of the Cheshire cat from one of her books, Alice in Wonderland. It was not a comforting thought.

Bree pulled back the tissue that was wrapping something black. Reaching into the box she carefully pulled out two straps, and with all the care in the world she pulled out the most gorgeous black silk dress Hermione had ever seen. She had never gone to the section of Dress stores where these types of gowns were sold. She knew she would never be able to afford them so she had never looked. Why torture herself with something she could never have? But now Bree was holding up something that couldn't be real, because it was far too beautiful. Hermione slowly lifted herself from the chair she had been sitting in, forgetting about the box that had been sittining on her lap, and letting it slide to the floor. Bree was grinning at Hermione hesitantly, the dress held at shoulder height. It had two thin straps that tied at the back of her neck along with a draped neckline, and absolutely no back. Hermione could tell it would hug her hips lightly and the rest of the silky material would be left to pool around her feet. It was so simple. So stunning. And in an instance she threw her arms around Bree's neck who laughed and hugged her best friend back.

"But don't tell or show Blaise. I want it to be a surprise" Said Bree, who carefully folded the dress back into the tissue and placed the lid back on the box, handing it to Hermione. She went to walk out of the room, but turned around before she had gotten to the door and smiled warmly.

"I knew you'd love it"

-------------------------------------------------------

Their day of departure came around so quickly that at 4:30pm on the 28th, Harry and Ron were still packing, if throwing everything within their reach could be considered packing. Even Hermione had only finished an hour before them. She was now sitting on Blaise's lap on the couch near the fire when Harry and Ron came downstairs to join the rest of them. Harry gave the two a grin and a wink before sitting behind Bree on the chair that she was sitting in front of on the floor. Ron, to Hermione's utter amazement, actually acknowledged the two on the couch, for the first time since he had come home from the hospital. But it was with a disgustingly malicious glint in his eye. He stood beside the couch the two sat on, arms crossed, looking very huffy indeed, and Hermione could feel Blaise's hands ball themselves into fists. She laid a hand on his arm and grinned at him before giving him a kiss. She did this in full view of Ron. Completely fed up with his stupid and immature behavior she had given up hiding her relationship with Blaise. So what if Ron finally snapped and went on a murderous spree? She was sick of pretending she wasn't madly in love with Blaise, and Blaise was glad of it. Hermione knew of course, that her actions were only creating further tension, but at that point in time she couldn't really care less.

She really should have cared more.

Finally at five to five, Mrs. Zabini and Mrs. Weasley bustled into the room where all those awaiting the return to Hogwarts were assembled. They gave everyone a hug, and said their goodbyes, sending them all off one by one. Harry was first, closely followed by Bree, who was told to be careful by Mrs. Weasley who wore a cheeky grin.

"This one has a way of finding trouble" Mrs. Weasley had said as she hugged Bree, gesturing to Harry. Harry laughed at this.

"Awww Mrs. Weasley, you know that I do nothing. Trouble finds me!" said Harry grinning and he and Bree grabbed a handful of the green powder each, and with the word HOGWARTS! They were gone in a flash of green flame. Ginny was next to go, who was followed by a very disgruntled Ron. Finally it was Blaise and Hermione. Blaise was first of the couple to leave but Mrs. Weasley held Hermione back a few moments longer.

"I know my son can be a prat sometimes. Frankly I am disgusted in his behavior over these holidays. I hope you know that his actions and feelings do not reflect Arthur's or mine at all, or anyone else in this family for that matter. I'm so glad you're so happy Hermione. You remind me of Arthur and me at your age. I do hope that you and Blaise will still be together for a very long time. Anyway, you better hurry up before the floo connection is cut. We shall see you very soon" And she gave Hermione a tight hug before sending her on her way.

---------------------------

Feeling slightly nauseated after stepping into the now Headmistresses office, all Hermione wanted to do was get Blaise and sleep. Expecting to only find Blaise on the other side waiting for her, Hermione was surprised when a very different scene met her eyes. There stood Ron and Blaise, 3 feet apart, wands drawn, and angry defiant looks on their faces. Harry and Ginny were trying to stop the two, Ginny standing in front of her brother, so angry that her face was as red as her hair. Harry was trying desperately to pull Blaise back. Their efforts were in vain however. The tension was as tense as a tightly pulled elastic band. Hermione had come just in time to see it snap, it seemed. Abandoning his wand, Ron pushed Ginny to the side so forcefully that she stumbled slightly and tripped over backwards landing on the floor. Striding the few feet to Blaise, Ron looked so angry that Hermione was afraid he was about to rip Blaise limb for limb. Blaise seemed to be thinking along the same lines because he was now looking towards the door. He turned back to look at Ron and-

BAM!

Ron had pulled back and punched Blaise square in the face, just as he'd turned around and just as the door Blaise had been planning to escape out of opened as Professor McGonagall walked back in the room. With a tight lipped expression she looked from Blaise who was lying on the floor, to a very red faced Ron who was standing over him, his hand still balled up in a fist.

"What in Merlin's name is going on here?"

A/N: So so sorry for the delay. Writers Block has got a firm grasp on me I'm afraid. But yay, they're back at Hogwarts! How exciting :D A very big thank you to all my lovely reviewers and I shall get up the next chapter as soon as possible!


	20. Chapter 20 Crazy In Love

DISCLAIMER: I don't own it sorry!

_Chapter Twenty – Crazy In Love_

Professor McGonagall looked murderous as she towered over the small group; her lips so tight that they had gone white and practically vanished off her face altogether.

"Don't answer that question Mr. Potter" she said, holding up a hand to silence Harry who had just reluctantly opened his mouth to tell her what was going on. Her hawk like eyes surveyed the room, from Blaise who was still laying on the floor, to Ron who was still standing over him, to Ginny who was being helped up by Bree and to Hermione who was still standing in the fire place, her mouth open in complete shock.

"I don't care why you felt compelled to punch Mr. Zabini in the face, Mr. Weasley, but fighting is completely against school policy as you should already know. I didn't want to have to do this at all this year, but im afraid I am going to have to put on detention. Don't look at me like that Mr. Weasley, its nothing more than you deserve. For Merlin's sake, you're coming back here as a celebrated war hero, start acting the part.

At this Ron's face changed to a look of disbelief. It occurred to Hermione at that point that neither Ron nor Harry had considered this fact. Neither had she really. But she supposed she should have expected it. It was always going to be like this if they survived the final showdown. War heroes. The ones who rid the world of Voldermort. At this thought, Hermione felt a brief stab of jealousy. She was happy for Ron and Harry, and thankful to them, but really, it should be her up there on the podium that the two boys would undoubtedly be put upon in everyone's minds. It was rather like a child helping make a chocolate cake then being denied the pleasure of eating it. For six years she had been there, beside them through everything, only to be locked away for the one thing they had been working towards.

"… Now out. All of you" Professor McGonagall finished, shooing the group out the door, a rather cocky looking Ron leading the way. But she stopped Hermione and Blaise just before they were about to leave.

"You two will need to stay a few moments longer" Said McGonagall sweeping past the two and seating herself behind the large desk, motioning for Blaise and Hermione to follow suite. The two took seats in the wooden chairs on the other side of the desk, and Hermione had a look around the office as Professor McGonagall organized some papers on her desk. The portrait of Professor Dumbledore gave Hermione a warm smile and a deep bow, before resuming his seat. Hermione smiled back before returning her attention to McGonagall who finally seemed ready.

"Firstly, congratulations on securing these positions, though I'm sure none of those who know you will be at all surprised" at this McGonagal gave Hermione a small smile and Blaise laughed. "It is quite a larger workload than you'll have been exposed to, but I have no doubts that both of you will be more than capable of handling the position, as do your teachers"

"I do realize that it is not tradition, but it has been decided amongst myself and the teachers that it is perhaps time to give the Heads a little more…space, than they once got. You will now have your own dorm this year, so I will need to show you that." At this, Hermione and Blaise looked at one another and grinned. Their own common room, to use how they saw fit! It was every students dream at Hogwarts to have their own room. They did not even dare to dream about their own common room. It seemed as likely as the Death Eaters dressing in pink. Professor McGonagall gave them a moment before continuing. "Now, for your normal duties, I will meet with the both of you on September first after we have the traditional welcoming feast. That's when our 1st to 3rd years will arrive as usual."

"They're not already here Professor?" ask Hermione curiously, having assumed that the rest of the school would be arriving the same day as she had, but McGonagall shook her head.

"The 4th to 7th years will be arriving shortly, having coming via the Hogwarts Express, for invitations to the Hogsmead Ball were open only to those in or above 4th year. Therefore the rest of the students will arrive, as per usual, at 7pm on September first." She paused for a moment, glancing at Hermione to make sure she had understood "Now, as I was saying, I will speak with you about your duties after the feast. Right now I will need to fill you in about what will be happening in two days time. As I mentioned before, this is the Hogsmead Ball, so it will not just be students attending. Many parents, and influential witches and wizards shall be there. It will also be when the new Minister for Magic will be announced to the community so there will a fair amount of pomp and ceremony to go along with that. While I have faith in my students that they will behave whilst in the presence of older wizards and witches, I am going to ask the both of you to make sure everything is going smoothly during the night"

Standing up she swept over to a cabinet behind her desk, pulling out two worn leather folders full of more papers. She placed them in front of Hermione and Blaise before resuming her seat.

"These are the list of Common Room passwords, bathroom passwords, Prefects names, Teachers timetables dates of meetings and important dates that need to be remembered for the year, along with the rules that go with your position. Now I would like to see the both of you tomorrow night at 8 here. The password is on one of those sheets. Now if there's nothing else, I think its time to show you to your dorm."

---------------------------------------------

Hermione had been quite certain there had been a mistake when Professor McGonagal opened the door to their dorm. What she had expected was something that resembled Gryffindor common room, only perhaps a quarter of the size. What they got was something the size of Grimmauld Place, with what looked like just as many rooms. McGonagall had stayed only long enough to give them their keys, and explain that Alohamora would not work and that their was only one extra key, and that it was in the Headmistresses office, and then she was gone, leaving Hermione and Blaise to explore their new home.

It was a circular stone room with an impossibly high ceiling. But there was no of a mix of Green and Red to signify a joining of houses that Hermione had been expecting. Instead it was a lovely uniform wooden theme. There was a mahogany mantle piece, and lounge and coffee table and two staircases on either side of the room with mahogany railings that led up to, two mahogany doors. And all the furnishings; rugs and lounge covers and the like were a coffee-with-milk color. All in all, it was a truly beautiful common room.

The two bedrooms, which were behind the two mahogany doors, were much the same as the common room. The only thing that differentiated was the bed spread and hangings around the bed which was a rich red for Hermione and a deep green for Blaise. The two gave themselves a brief tour of the rest of the rooms, which included a spacious bathroom, a huge library, a door that led directly into the kitchen and two doors that led to the Gryffindor and Slytherin common rooms, before returning to their new rooms to unpack and settle in.

"Knock knock" came a voice at her door an hour or so later. Hermione looked up from where she was reading on her bed, and grinned. Blaise was leaning casually against her doorframe, hands stuffed in his pockets, his black curls falling into his eyes, which were sparkling mischievously to go along with his crooked grin.

"Don't you dare think about coming over here and tickling me Mr. Zabini. We got in far too much trouble last time" she said laughing and waggling her finger at him, as she climbed over the bed and walked up to him so that their faces were inches apart. He grinned, snaking his arms around her waist, and closing the small gap between them before leaning forward and capturing her lips with his briefly. When he pulled back his eyes were still shinning with amusement.

"Oh how I would love to continue the little game we were playing at Grimmauld Place. Perhaps this time the whole school can walk in on us. But alas dear Hermione, now is not the time I'm afraid. McGonagall just came up and told me we're expected down in the Great Hall in 10mins so I suggest you get ready and I'll met you down in the common room in 5mins" He wrapped his fingers around her wrist as she went to walk away, and pulled her back to him.

"You didn't think I'd let you just go like that, without a goodbye kiss" he whispered in her ear, his warm breath tickling her neck, before moving his lips to kiss her softly. Giggling, Hermione swatted him.

"Go. Out. Out!" she said pushing him out the door, which she promptly closed behind him, and went to pull on something warm. Considering school hadn't started yet, she wouldn't be required to wear her school robes, so she cast around in her wardrobe for something warm and suitable. Finally she settled on a pair of black dance track pants and a thin fitted pink jumper, braided her fuzzy hair and threw on a pair of black slip ons, running downstairs. When she got down there, she found Blaise leaning on the back of one of the comfortable armchairs in front of the fire, which the beautiful black haired Bree Zabini was lounging in, her legs thrown over one of the arms.

"Nice place Hermione" she said grinning, as she stood up. "I must say, even my room isn't this nice, but hey, maybe I'll just come and stay here. I'm sure Blaise would just _love_ to have me around _here_ all the time too." Blaise scowled at his laughing sister. Hermione looked at Bree who was wearing a pair of black jeans and a loose black jumper; her hair plaited into pigtails, and realized with a jolt just how young she really was. So, she had power beyond her years? She was still a teenager. She was 17 just like Hermione and Blaise. But the difference was while Hermione and Blaise were returning to Hogwarts as student; Bree was attending as a tutor. Or at least that's what Bree had said on the island; almost a year ago hadn't it? That she was supposed to be going to Hogwarts with Blaise, as a NEWTS tutor for the 7th years. But that had been if there had been no war. No Voldermort. No hiding. Things changed.

--------------------------------------------

The three had made their way down to the Great Hall, pointing out this and that to Bree as they went, who was absolutely fascinated by the Castle and its grounds, though 5 minutes was hardly enough time to give Bree the grand tour. That would have to wait for another day, and they had a whole year to show her around properly. Though Blaise figured that it would probably take them that long. Not even he knew the castle very well, and he'd been going to school here for 6 years. The Great Hall, with its roaring fires, was filling up with the few students in 4th year or above who were returning to Hogwarts that year when they arrived. Bree bade them goodbye, and made her way up to the head table where all the teachers were assembled. Hermione noticed, with a small smile, at how much attention Bree was getting. And why not? She's was beautiful, and exotic. The same reasons her brother was so popular amongst the female population at Hogwarts. Blaise seemed to realize also the attention Bree was getting, but he was far from smiling about it. He had clenched Hermione's hand painfully, and was growling at the boys who were making eyes at his sister.

"Blaise, stop it" she whispered in his ear as they made their way to their separate tables. "She's old enough to look after herself. And besides, look at who all her attention is focused on" Blaise followed Hermione's gaze, and found that Harry was the only one in the room as far as Bree was concerned. He laughed before giving Hermione a soft kiss on the lips, and letting her hand go. "I suppose I'll see you after dinner" he said, and giving her a warm smile, made his way to the Slytherin table, were the few assembled there were looked just as murderous as McGonagall had earlier. There were whispers of "fraternizing with the enemy" and "traitor" but Blaise ignored them. He was above such stupidity.

The looks Hermione were getting on the Gryffindor table were much the same. Lavender Brown and Paravati Patil had their heads together ('big surprise' Hermione thought) in hurried whispers, obviously appalled at the fact that someone as dashingly handsome as Blaise Zabini, could be going out with the bushy haired muggle Hermione Granger who was not attractive at all as far as they were concerned.

"Hermione! Over here!" Thank god for Ginny, Hermione thought to herself, as she grinned at the red head, making her way to the end of the table closest to the teachers.

"Ignore them. All those stupid whispers. They know nothing" said Ginny encouragingly. She opened her mouth to continue, but it was at this exact moment that McGonagall chose to stand up and silence fell over the partially filled hall. It was a strained, sad silence, like that of their leaving Feast in their 4th year after Cedric Diggory was killed. This was the first time they had all been together since the end of the war. There were gaps where there should have been people. Padama Patil for one, who had been kidnapped by the Death Eaters, and killed. Neville Longbottom was still missing, presumed dead. There had been many of these cases throughout the year, but the bodies usually appeared a few months later. The Order weren't holding out much hope for Neville. One just couldn't hope for the best in these situations. It never did anyone any good.

Hermione hadn't noticed that silent tears were steaming down her face, her stomach full of white hot guilt at the fact that she had not been around to help. She caught Blaise's eye, who looked just as guilty.

"Now's the time that we must stay strong, and come together as a group. Unity is more important than ever at this vital time, when so many of our peers are missing from our presence today, when they should be here" Professor McGonagall was looking solemn as she spoke. She ended her speech on this note, promising to say more when the rest of their number was amongst them. The rest of the small fest passed rather uneventfully, except for the constant murmurs up and down the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables concerning the Silent Slytherin and the Gryffindor bookworm and the fact that neither of them had seemed to be around during the war. By the time the puddings had appeared, Hermione had, had enough of all the talk and stood to leave with Ginny who was disgusted at the fact that Ron was actively involving himself in the gossip.

"Where were they anyway huh?" Hermione heard a 4th year whisper to a girl sitting next to Ron.

"Oh they spent the 9 months together on some Mediterranean island" said Ron gleefully to the girl, as if Hermione and Blaise had just been taking some kind of holiday together.

"How dare he" Ginny hissed in Ron's direction as they walked down the table towards the Entrance Hall. But Hermione just shook her head.

"You shouldn't be angry at him for my sake. He's your brother"

"And you're my best friend, and he's being the world's biggest prat" said Ginny grinning at Hermione as they made their way in the direction of Gryffindor tower. They stopped however when they heard someone call 'Hermione!' and the two turned around to see Blaise jogging to catch up to them.

"I'll just leave you two alone" grinned Ginny, skipping out of the way of Hermione who had tried to hit her, and skipped off in the direction of Gryffindor tower leaving Hermione and Blaise standing alone in the hallway. Blaise smiled at her, sighing softy, relived to be away from the whispers, and wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist, pushing her softly towards the wall. She giggled wrapping her arms around his neck, as he kissed her neck softly. Hermione however, stopped laughing when he started planting butterfly kisses down the other side of her neck for she now had full view of the Entrance Hall.

"You know how you were saying something about the whole school walking in on us before? Well I think you might have just got your wish"

-----------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I am soooooooo sorry for the delay in updates, but writers block has been at its worst. I just didn't know where this story was going and ive been working on this chapter for a week trying to get it right. IM still not happy with it but I couldn't deny you an update any longer.

Thank you to my awesome reviewers!


	21. Chapter 21 Drive Me Crazy

_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!_

_A/N at end of chapter!_

_Chapter 21 – Drive Me Crazy_

Word had spread through the small amount of students at Hogwarts like wildfire, that the Slytherin prince and the Gryffindor princess were an item. Word had probably spread like wildfire outside the school also, but it no longer mattered. In fact, Hermione and Blaise couldn't care less if the entire wizarding world knew of their relationship, which they probably would after the ball that evening. Perhaps had this been a different place and time there would have been reason to worry. That being, had Voldermort still been alive, the use of Hermione as bait would have been an excellent way to add Blaise to his deatheater youth ranks. But with Voldermort destroyed, and his followers being systematically eradicated, there was little cause for concern.

Be that as is may, Hermione and Blaise had spent the following day locked away in their new common room with only Ginny and Bree for company. They assured Harry that they simply wished to get acquainted with their new quarters, for he was to spend the day with a still very irate Ron, but there was no denying that being away from the rest of the school was an added bonus. They may be out of harms way, but it didn't stop the trickle of whispers amongst the students of treachery. So the four made good use of the portrait in their common room which lead to the kitchens and spent the day playing exploding snap and chess in front of the fire, with coffee and donuts while it poured with rain outside.

At ten minutes to eight, however, Hermione and Blaise apologized to Ginny and Bree, and reluctantly left the warmth of the common room for the draughty halls, and made their way albeit reluctantly, to the headmistresses office, for the second time in less than 24 hours. It was a bittersweet moment standing in front of the gargoyle which guarded the office that had been Dumbledore's for as long as they had been students at the school. No longer would they have to play 'guess the candy' in order to gain access. It was the dawning of a new era and Hermione felt a wave of sadness well up inside her at the prospect. With that, they gave the gargoyle the new password, and it sprung to life, granting them access to the ever revolving staircase which would lead to the large wooden door with its brass knocker.

McGonagall's office was just as warm, if not more so, than their common room, which was a comforting change from the freezing halls. She motioned for them to take a seat in front of the desk, and regarded them over the top of her spectacles. Hermione could not decided if the hard stare was a disapproving one, but McGonagall gave, what could have been a small smile, soon after they sat.

"I must say, that the school year has not even begun and you are already doing your job marvelously" exclaimed the headmistress, which surprised Blaise just as much as it did Hermione. The two exchanged confused glances, Blaise's eyebrow raised and Hermione's brow furrowed, before looking back to McGonagall.

"I must admit, I was a little surprised, though I am not disappointed Miss Granger" said their professor, giving Hermione a knowing glance, understanding her confusion, before continuing. "You did not just get the roles of Head Boy and Girl for academic reasons, though you're grades are outstanding, you are also from opposing houses, the two houses that harbor the greatest tension. For them to see representatives from their houses working so well together, will, in principal, bring the rest of the houses together. Yes, you're doing marvelously" she said, more to herself than the two shocked students sitting in front of her.

And that was all she had to say on the subject. The rest of the meeting went on to talk about arrangements for the Hogsmead Ball that was taking place the following evening. It was to be extremely grand, with each special guest being formally announced at the doors to the Great Hall, where the evening was taking place. The guests were being brought by horse and carriage and Hermione and Blaise would be required to greet them at the front of the school as they arrived. It was all very exciting for Hermione, who had never been to anything quite like this. Blaise was quite obviously bored, and he made no show of hiding it. McGonagall explained to Hermione all of the traditions that would be taking place and that she would need to know of, briefly, before reminding her that Blaise was well versed on the ways of upper class wizarding society, and that he would help her along any way he could.

They left the headmistresses office at close to 11pm, and made their way wearily back to their common room to sleep. They would not be helping get ready for the event until after lunch, so they would have more than enough time to sleep in, but ever since the begging of the war, neither of them had slept very well, and then when it had finished, they had to worry about their relationship and starting over after the war. But after their talk with McGonagall, there seemed to be a weight that had lifted itself, and suddenly everything seemed fine. Getting into a warm bed and listening to the storm raging outside seemed like the most perfect thing in the world right then.

They dragged themselves through the portrait hole and as far as the huge and extremely comfortable couch in front of the fire. But there was no doubt neither of them was going to make it up the stairs to their separate dormitories. So much for warm bed. So they fell asleep together, on the couch, Hermione resting her weary head on Blaise's chest, thoughts of tomorrow dancing through her head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They awoke to the fully risen sun blaring in through the common room window, which was open and a commotion taking place downstairs sounded just as loud to a very tired Hermione as if it was taking place right next to her. She was about to disentangle herself from her boyfriend when she realized she was alone, a thick blanket all that was keeping her warm. Her curiosity as to where he could be, was momentary, when he came waltzing down from his room, showered and dressed and looking quite awake. He grinned at her as she sat up, and wobbled slightly, still very asleep.

"Morning sleeping beauty" he exclaimed, coming to sit beside her. "I take it, all the commotion McGonagall's making downstairs woke you?"

Hermione nodded, still not awake enough to string together a sentence. Blaise smirked at her.

"Go shower and get dressed, and I'll go find my darling sister and we'll meet you here, and then go down to the kitchens from here for breakfast. We've missed breakfast in the great hall, and I have no intention of sticking my head out that door until absolutely necessary. McGonagall's running around like a headless chook, screaming at anyone she comes across when she's not muttering to herself."

Hermione giggled at this, and kissing him on the cheek, she jumped up and ran up the stairs and into her room. No sooner had she closed the door, the portrait hole opened and Bree walked in, ruffling her brother's hair as she walked past him, and falling into a cushy arm chair, with a dramatic sigh.

"Good morning to you too" said Blaise regarding his sister with a smirk. She just glared back at him, before picking up a cushion and throwing it at his head, which Blaise ducked, and the cushion landed on the carpeted floor. Blaise laughed, almost falling off the arm of the chair, which he was sitting on.

"Is that the best you have?" he mocked, laughing even more, holding his stomach now, tears of laughter streaming from his eyes. He looked up at Bree at exactly the moment she had raised her hands, with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh no, don't you dare Briseis Zabini" said Blaise in a low voice, knowing exactly what that look on his sisters face meant. But it was too late. Suddenly, he and his chair were levitated several floors up in the heads tower, and he clung on for dear life screaming at Bree and very creative string on expletives, but a well placed silencing charm quickly put a stop to that. Just then a door opened and Bree looked up to see Hermione coming out from her room, drying her hair with a towel.

"Oh, hullo Bree. I heard a commotion out here. McGonagall didn't come up did she?" Bree shook her head, smiling brightly at Hermione, who looked around the room, just realizing Blaise wasn't around.

"Bree, where is Blaise?" Bree smirked and pointed up. Hermione's eyes followed the direction to where Bree was pointing to see Blaise clinging onto his chair with one hand, and making a very rude gesture with the other. Hermione gasped her hands over her mouth. Bree just laughed.

"Don't worry, Mia, I'll bring him back down if you so wish" to which Hermione nodded numbly. Bree raised her hands and suddenly blaises chair plummeted the seven stories, stopping dead a meter from the ground. He jumped off before the chair had a chance to touch down, his legs shaky, and Hermione ran over to him slinging an arm around his waist. It was now Bree's turn to laugh, and that she did. She was on the floor, crying with laughter, before pulling herself together.

"No, my dear Blaise. _That_ was my best" She said with a chuckle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three spent the remainder of the morning in the kitchens surrounded by 100 frantic house elves, trying to prepare dinner for that evening as well as please their unexpected guests. Lunch was being served to the school in their respective houses that day, because the great hall was being set up for the Hogsmead ball, so Hermione, Bree and Blaise took their lunch with them, to eat out by the lake. The three ate in silence, cherishing these few quite moments before all hell broke loose on the castle, and they would be subject to whatever horrors McGonagall had waiting for them inside.

At promptly 1pm the three made their way back inside and towards the Great Hall where they could tell there was quite a commotion taking place within. They stood in front of the double doors, arguing about who was going to take the first steps inside. It was Bree who took on the task, pushing open both doors with an air of a hero on a mission, and waltzed inside, only to stop dead, in hopes of not being caught up in the flurry taking place right in front of her. Blaise and Hermione were mere inches behind her, mouths open in awe.

The hall they remembered was no longer. Well, at least for the present moment. Huge would be an understatement. Monumental probably wasn't the word either. The room they had just set foot in, was fit for the gods. The roof reached so far into the heavens, they could no longer see it, not that it wasn't there in the first place. But they didn't get much more a chance to stare in wonder. McGonagall rushed over the moment they had opened the doors, and was now assigning tasks to them all. Set up enchantments, arranging the seating and the tables, checking on the food. The list continued on and on and they worked all through the afternoon until Hermione and Blaise were ordered out, to get ready, for they would be greeting the guests in less than 2 hours. The two sighed in relief, wiping the sweat from their faces and racing out of the hall, waving to a very disgruntled Bree on the way out. They stopped as soon as the doors shut with a resounding bang behind them, catching their breath and laughing at their sheer luck, escaping what they would come to call the madness. Hermione was bent double, holding onto her knees. Standing up she came face to face with Ron. He did not look happy, and she found herself recoiling slightly, seeking out the security of Blaise.

"Still haven't come to your senses Hermione" spat Ron, eyeing Blaise with distaste. "Do you know what everyone says about you? Hmmm? Do you hear the whispers of traitor? You might want to watch yourself. Perhaps you might want to watch him too." He said, jerking his head towards Blaise who had Hermione's hand in a death grip. "The Gryffindor's might forgive you in time Hermione, but how do Slytherin treat traitors in their house I wonder?" and with that Ron stalked off, leaving behind one very angry Slytherin and a terrified Hermione.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Hermione had showered, Bree had been released from her prison, was dressed for the ball and was waiting to help Hermione get ready. Bree looked amazing, her usually straight hair, in delicate curls that had been piled on her head, and a stunning steel grey ball gown that looked perfect with her midnight black hair. Hermione's amazing black dress hung on the back of her door and Hermione couldn't help but look at in awe for a few moments. She couldn't believe that she would be wearing something so elegant. It was beyond anything she had ever expected. But before she really had a chance to start daydreaming, Bree was steering her towards a chair in front of the mirror. She looked at Hermione's reflection for what seemed like an age, muttered to herself, occasionally pilling Hermione's hair up onto her head, or twisting it at the base of her neck. Eventually she made her design.

"We're going straight" she said triumphantly. Hermione looked at her in confusion.

"Huh?" Bree giggled. "Not like that Mia, I mean I'm going to straighten your hair. I don't think ive ever seen you with straight hair before. It will be perfect, I promise" and Hermione trusted her. So for the following hour Bree mutter incantations, applied shadow, gloss, hairspray, more incantations, more gloss, more hairspray, until she just stopped and stood back.

"Perfect" that was it. The single word that passed Bree's lips. But she was right. Hermione looked just… perfect. Thick black lashes framed her beautiful blue eyes. She wore two shades of grey eye shadow, a nude gloss on her lips and the straightest hair she had ever seen, that framed her pretty face.

"Quick, no time to stare in wonder" said Bree, rushing Hermione towards the bathroom and pushing her in, before handing her the black dress. "Get dressed. You have to meet McGonagall down in the entrance hall in 20mins" she said, glancing down at the silver watch, and talking to Hermione through the bathroom door. 5 minutes had passed and Bree was beyond anxious. So she bashed on the door once and then opened it. There stood Hermione, looking absolutely stunning. Bree had no idea how perfect her dress would turn out, but there stood Hermione, looking like she had just stepped out of the ball scene of a fairytale. The dress tied around Hermione's neck, allowing the neckline to pool across her bust, then it flowed straight to the floor, pooling all around her. There was absolutely no back, the dress started just at the base of her spine, the long ties from the next hung almost to the floor.

"Omg mia, you look…amazing. Utterly amazing" Bree grinned at Hermione, who had just muttered the final sticking charm, to stop the front of the dress from gaping open. She glanced up at her 'adopted' sister and grinned also.

"Bree, I can't thank you enough for this. It's just so, so beautiful" but Bree shushed her with a wave of her had. "No time mia, we need to get you downstairs pronto. Blaise will be waiting for us down there" and with that, the two took off in a hurry. They were just around the corner from the grand stair case that would lead them down to the entrance hall, and Blaise, when Bree reached out a hand and grabbed Hermione's wrist. She spun around in surprise, the dress spinning with her.

"Have fun tonight Mia. You deserve tonight and I hope you remember it forever" said Bree cryptically, a sincere smile taking place of the usual smirk. Hermione looked at her, confusion written across her face, but Bree wasn't saying a word more. And with that they walked to the top of the staircase, ready to make their way to the beginning of an era. Hermione was beginning to feel the nerves working themselves up in the pit of her stomach, and she willed herself to think of something else, other than all the pomp and ceremony she would have to remember. _Blaise will be with me every step of the way_ she told herself over and over, as she made her way slowly down the stairs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaise had been talking to a surprisingly calm McGonagall, confirming the events for the evening, while they waited for Bree and Hermione to make an appearance. He was dressed in a grey long sleeved shirt and tailored black pants, with an open black robe in velvet over the top. He had his back to stairs, so when McGonagall stopped mid sentence, and smiled up towards the grand staircase; he spun around to see the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, walking down with his sister. His heart started a rapid beat against his ribcage, and his knees began to shake and Hermione made her way down the stairs with an agonizingly slow pace. He wanted to rush up to her, to kiss her passionately, to hold her. But he restrained himself. Bree got to him first and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"She looks amazing doesn't she?" Bree whispered in his ear "good luck tonight. You haven't a thing to worry about" Bree stepped aside, standing next to her twin, waiting for Hermione to take the last few stairs and the few steps across the hall to her boyfriend. She made it without incident, and kissed him quickly on the lips. He pulled her close to him, breathing in her perfume.

"You, are amazing" he breathed, his warm breath tickling her neck, and she giggled, kissing him once more before McGonagall cleared her through, clearly finished giving them their time.

"The guests will be arriving momentarily so I won't take much of your time. I will remind you that as heads, I'm expecting you both to keep a close eye on the students of Hogwarts, reporting to me, or any of the other staff members should any problems arise. Other than that, have a good time. It should be one to remember. Well, I think that's it, so I'll leave you two to it. Come along Miss Zabini, we have a few last minute things to take care of." Bree nodded, gave Hermione and Blaise a hug, and followed the headmistress out of the entrance hall.

Hermione glanced at Blaise who was staring at her in awe. Hermione blushed crimson, making her way out into the chilly evening. Blaise came up behind her, winding his strong arms around her slim waist, kissing her neck softly. She spun around looking into his stormy eyes momentarily before he lent down and pulled her into a passionate kiss that was enough to warm up the night.

"I love you Hermione Granger" he whispered into her ear, before glancing over her shoulder. "here comes the circus" he said with a grin, which earned him a look of confusion from Hermione, who had her back to the Hogwarts grounds. Blaise spun her around and pointed down towards the gates, where a lone horse and carriage was making its way up the drive. Hermione smiled.

"So it begins. A new era dawns tonight" she whispered to no one in particular. And so it would. With the naming of a new minister, would come a new day for the wizarding world. A bright day, Hermione hoped.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'm back! I'm so sorry it's taken forever to get this chapter out, but ive been so busy, and I totally forgot about my story. And then I released yesterday that I hadn't written for so long so I re read the story and threw this chapter together to get the ball rolling again, so I hope its not to bad. Thank you soooooooo much for your amazingly awesome reviews, even when it looked like I had dropped off the face of the earth.

Love a.james 


	22. Chapter 22 Lose It All

_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!_

_A/N at end._

_Chapter 22 – Lose It All_

Hermione and Blaise stood side by side, hand in hand, as the flurry of guests arrived at the castle, while the sun set on the grounds, and the sky turned from periwinkle blue to a deep inky black that had begun to dot with stars. The two heads acknowledged each guest with a smile, a hand shake, a curtsy, before directing them towards the great hall, though many of the guests fondly remembered the way from their own school years. By the time all the guests had arrived, the sky was black, and littered with a million twinkling stars. The light wind was icy, and Hermione's lack of clothing was beginning to become a problem. The last of the guests had just entered the hall, and Hermione and Blaise were left alone once again. Hermione gave an involuntary shudder, and Blaise came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her small frame. It was probably the last time that night they would be alone, but they didn't have a chance to really savor the moment, for they were expected inside. So with a lingering kiss, Blaise took the Gryffindor's hand and lead her towards the noise of the Great Hall.

It was pure magic inside the magically expanded hall. Thousands upon thousands of orbs of light hung high above the proceedings below. There were clusters of candles on every one of the small tables, set up very much the same as at the Yule ball, only triple the numbers. There were hundreds of people mingling. Every now and then there would be a cluster of Hogwarts students, or a small group of ancient wizards, but it was obvious that everyone was feeling the same thing- pure happiness. This time, it was really over, no more threats from an evil foe and his equally evil minions. Hermione knew it was foolish to think that this was the last of any evil. Perhaps they were safe for the time being, but this would not be the last time evil reared its ugly head. She shook her head, trying to clear it of those thoughts. _Relax Hermione_ she told herself, _just enjoy tonight. _She knew it wasn't going to be hard. With a dazzling smile, she and Blaise, still hand in hand, made their way towards Harry and Bree, who were very close, and a small group of Gryffindor's, including Ginny. The group looked up at her, when she got to them, looks of bewilderment, perhaps even malice in their eyes. But the moment Harry, Bree and Ginny embraced the two, the group snapped out of their trance. It was Lavender Brown, who made the first bold move, stepped up to Hermione, who looked a little fearful, and threw her arms around her.

"Merlin Hermione, I love your dress" she exclaimed, smiling brightly at the Head Girl. Hermione seemed unsure, glancing at everyone in the small group, before smiling and hugging the girl back. And that was that. The whispers, the names, everything was over. Well at least from the Gryffindor house, and probably Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw too. Blaise was going to have more trouble with Slytherin.

Hermione pulled Harry aside after he had shaken hands with the hundredth wizard, thanking him for saving their world, many remembering James and lily and confirming how proud they would have been of him.

"Where's Ron?" she asked in a voice that couldn't quite decide on which emotion to portray. Harry shrugged softly and Hermione's shoulders slumped.

"I just don't know what to do anymore. Its… just… I don't know. Silly. He's my best friend, Harry. I miss him" she said in a small, helpless voice, tears pooling in her eyes. Harry shook his head softly, wrapping Hermione in a hug.

"It'll all work out Mia, I promise." Said Harry before pulling her back. "And you look so beautiful tonight by the way. I love you so much and what ever happens tonight, I'm right here, and I wish you so much happiness" Hermione was getting a little confused with all these cryptic messages, but she smiled regardless as Harry dropped a kiss on her forehead

"Blaise is so in love with you Hermione. And for the record, I don't think he's a bad bloke, and I give you my approval" Harry smiled. These were the only words Hermione wanted to hear. But she had only gotten half of what she wanted. Ron's approval was still pending and she wondered if it was ever going to come. Hermione pulled him into one last hug before they made their way back to the group which seemed to have grown in number.

"Oh he's just darling Hermione, really, we adore him" lavender swooned, as soon as Hermione was back with the group, motioning to Blaise who was chatting to some Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's and a couple of Gryffindor's. Despite the fact that her house no longer whispered 'traitor' behind her back, she couldn't help but cringe at lavender and how she was. So Hermione made her excuses to the group, asking if she could borrow her boyfriend for a moment, and linking her arm through his, walked him away, though she got the impression that he would have run, had he had the chance.

"Ah, my knight in shining armor!" proclaimed Blaise with a flourish, as they found themselves on the dance floor and in each others arms. "I fear, milady, I own you my life for rescuing me from certain peril"

Hermione laughed and swatted him on the arm, as they waltzed gracefully to a slow melodic tune being played by the orchestra on the corner of the dance floor. They ignored the whispers, and the stares, not to mention the people made their curiosity, or their disapproval obvious. Hermione had known that a relationship with a pureblood Slytherin from a prominate family was going to cause a stir. But it didn't prepare her for how it would manifest itself. And she rather wished that these people would save their opinions for another day. But for tonight, Hermione just wanted to spend time with her boyfriend and her friends and enjoy the idea of not having a threat to deal with. There was no need for worry within these walls tonight.

The beautiful song ended and new began, and Blaise felt a tap on his shoulder to find a rather happy looking Harry Potter.

"May I cut in?" he asked, smoothly, his grin firmly in place and Blaise nodded, telling Hermione where she could find him later on. Hermione smiled brightly at her best friend. He twirled her around, and dipped her back, and she laughed. The only thing that could have made this moment perfect was the knowledge that she and Ron would have the next dance. But that fact that this would not be the case saddened her greatly and she tried to clear the invasive thought from her mind.

"So miss head girl" said Harry, as they danced a path around the raised dance floor "this is everything you've wanted. How does it feel?" Hermione smiled at him, not answering him straight away, and he knew that she wasn't quite sure what to say, so he answered for her.

"This are different now Hermione. No ones expecting you to be the same person you were a year ago. None of us are expecting that anyone will be the same. We lost friends, we lost family, homes, possessions. You know, its alright if your dreams, and your priorities have changed" he said knowingly and Hermione smiled, and threw her arms around him.

"None of us are perfect Mia. You don't always need to be our rock. Sometimes we want to be yours" and with that he dropped a kiss on her head and left to find Bree as Hermione was asked to dance by a young man she didn't know.

The evening passed splendidly and Hermione felt as though she had danced with every young man in the room, and them some, at least a dozen times. She hurried off the dance floor the moment the most recent song finished in search of her boyfriend and something to drink. It was the latter that came first, and she grabbed a cup of punch, leaning back against the wall completely exaushested. How she wanted nothing more to go upstairs and sleep. But she had an image to uphold, and she was quite enjoying herself, so she shut her eyes for a moment, resting her head against the cool stone of the wall. She felt a strong pair of arms slip around her waist and she smiled and leaned into them.

"ah, love, I haven't seen you all night. I couldn't believe how many people ive danced with. All I want to do right now is go upstairs to bed. Or perhaps we could just sleep on the couch together again." She grinned at the thought, and was about t turn around and plant a long awaited kiss on her boyfriend's lips, when his arms tightened and she felt his warm breath on her ear.

"Why not my bed, Hermione dear" He whispered, and Hermione froze in the mans arms who was not her boyfriend. The scariest thing was, she knew this person. She should have known it was him from the moment he laid a hand on her. She spun around only to come face to face with an irate looking Ron.

"Changed your mind have you?" he spat venomously. "Decided against the Slytherin scum hmm?" Then he lent in close whispering dangerously in her ear "Ive waited so long for this moment Hermione" His arms tightened, pulling her in close, and her lent in, trying desperately to claim her mouth with his. Hermione turned her head to the side, tears streaking her face. She knew this would only further anger him and she wasn't disappointed. He released her only to grab her chin tightly with his hand, forcing her to look into his eyes, which were burning with anger so unlike Ron that Hermione was actually scared.

"You little whore" he hissed, and it was this that sent Hermione over the edge. With her arms now free, she lifted her right hand and slapped him sharply across his face. He let her face go, staggering backwards slightly, both his hands flying to his face. He glared at her, and she knew she had made a mistake in lingering, a moment too late for he gained his composure, grabbing her by the shoulders, swinging her around and smashing her into the brick wall. She felt her skin tear where there was no back on her dress, and she slammed her eyes shut in pain. She was shaking with fear now, him with anger, and she was terrified where this would go if it wasn't stopped soon.

"Don't you understand? I love you Hermione. I would _die_ for you. And you choose that bastard Slytherin who would rather _you_ die, than him dirty his dress robes" he was seething with anger now, it was terrifying, and she was waiting for him to hurt her again, when she felt his weight on her shoulders removed, and she opened her eyes, to find that Blaise, just as angry, had wrenched Ron off of her, and Harry was now holding him back, as Blaise rushed to Hermione's side, giving her a once over, and then leading her away.

"I _LOVE_ YOU!" Ron screamed, trying desperately to get out of Harry's grasp, and Hermione gave a fleeting look over her shoulder, before allowed Blaise to lead her out of the great hall and into the gardens.

The hall had gone desperately quiet for a moment, the guests glancing around trying to figure out what exactly was going on, before shrugging it off as one of the students having consumed one too many butterbeers before returning to their conversations. Harry gave ron a deathly look before dragging him out of the hall as inconspicuously as possible.

"You stupid bloody prat" he yelled, the moment the great hall doors had shut soundly. They were now alone in the cavernous entrance hall, and Harry's voiced echoed, reminding Ron of a Howler. He seemed to have suddenly come to his senses and was sitting at the foot of the stairs, cradling his head in his hands.

"God, Ron, you could have seriously hurt Hermione. Don't you understand? Can't you see that she's _in love_ with Blaise? Mate, it's over. Just, move on, for merlins sake, before I have to hit you, because honestly, this is outta hand." Harry ran his hands through his messy black hair, before shaking his head. He didn't want to yell at his best friend. They were supposed to be enjoying tonight, with all threats gone, making friendships for the sake of peace.

"Merlin I'm an idiot" whimpered Ron.

"Yeh you are, and you better hope Hermione can overlook you being a stupid prat these past weeks and we can go back to how we were" said Harry, with a sigh. "Why not give Zabini a chance mate. He's honestly not that bad" added Harry as an afterthought. There was a ringing of a bell and Harry pulled Ron up off the step.

"Go back in, and find us a seat. They're serving dinner now. I'll go find Zabini and Hermione and we'll meet you inside" and with that, Harry and Ron parted ways, Harry out the front doors and Ron towards the great Hall.

----------------------------

-----------------------------

A/N: hey all!. I know this is a random place to stop the story, but I have more for this particular chapter and to add it all in would take to long, and I know you're desperate for another chapter. SO **part two** will be on its way shortly I promise!


	23. Chapter 23 Heart Attack

_DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING  
_

_A/N at end_

_Chapter 23- Heart Attack._

Harry didn't have far to go before finding the two he sought, sitting on the bottom stair just outside the castle. Blaise was running his wand slowly across Hermione's back, a frown in place, as he healed the damage Ron had inflicted by throwing her against the brick wall. Just as Harry was about the make the short trip down the stairs to the couple, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he spun around to find Bree standing behind him, her face a mask of worry.

"What on earth just happened in there?" she asked, not quite believing what she had witnessed. Harry sighed, his shoulders dropped and he cast his gaze downwards.

"I'm not entirely sure myself" he whispered "Think he decided tonight was the perfect opportunity to confess his undying love for Hermione. Didn't really go to plan" he sighed again, and Bree pulled him into a warm embrace, then taking him by the hand, led him down to the two, Hermione now wrapped in Blaise's arms, his chin resting lightly on the top of her head.

"Hey you two" said Bree softly, her voice full of concern, and she dropped down beside Hermione, reaching out a hand and tipping the girls chin up so she could see her face. Hermione had obviously been crying, for her face was streaked and blotchy.

"Blaise, dear, you and Harry go inside. Mia and I just need a few moments and then we'll join you… yes Blaise we'll be fine. Go" Bree ordered, pushing the boys towards the entrance hall. IT was just her and Hermione now, a somewhat comfortable silence hanging between them. Bree muttered some incantations under her breath, running her index finger over Hermione's face, and her make up righted itself.

"There you go, you're all fixed. Now you can tell me what's going on" said Bree matter of factually, pushing Hermione's hair back. Hermione sighed and shook her head, and Bree took this as a sign that Hermione didn't want to talk about it just yet.

"Tell you what Hermione, lets go back inside, eat and dance and have a wonderful time, and then tomorrow morning we'll get coffee and talk about it yeh?" And Hermione smiled for the first time in an hour. Her unhealthy addiction to coffee had began over a year ago back on the island, for Bree and Blaise were avid coffee drinkers. She and Bree stood up and made their way back up the stairs to the entrance hall and out of the cold night air. They could hear the chatter and the sounds of cutlery, and Hermione's stomach gave a low growl.

"I forgot how hungry I was" she laughed, rubbing her stomach, and pulled Bree towards the Great Hall, eager to join in the festivities.

----------------

Dinner was another amazing experience, with hundreds of beautiful meals to choose from. Hermione and Blaise sat side by side, with Harry and Bree beside Blaise, and Ron was across from them on the large circular table, that also sat some fellow students and a few ministry officials. The strange group ate their way through 4 courses, chatting animatly about everything from politics to lessons, and Hermione forgot how much she loved these learned conversations. The whole time she was speaking with a man around lupins age, Hermione held Blaise's hand firmly under the table, while he chatted with Bree and Harry and a fellow 7th year ravenclaw, occasionally stealing glances at his first and only love.

Once the last crumbs of dessert had melted away, the guests were asked to make their way back onto the dance floor, while the orchestra started back up. Blaise excused himself from his conversation, turning instead to Hermione.

"I was wondering if I would be able to steal my girlfriend away for a few moments?" he asked politely to the man Hermione was still talking with. He smiled warmly at Blaise and Hermione and nodded.

"But of course. It has been absolutely lovely talking with you Miss Granger. I hope we shall get a chance to talk again sometime soon" and with a short bow, he left the young couple. Blaise led Hermione towards the small crowd on the dance floor.

"This time I won't leave you" he whispered in her ear as he held her close, moving in time to the music, a soaring orchestral piece. Hermione felt so perfect in that one moment, but the next words Blaise uttered sent her perfect moment shattering around her.

"Mia, we need to talk sometime tonight. Sooner rather than later" he added, looking into her honey eyes. Hermione's face fell, and all she wanted to do was run. She knew from their very first kiss this couldn't work. Blaise sensed his words were unsettling and he laughed.

"Oh Hermione, its nothing bad. I promise you." And he kissed her nose softly. The two danced for a few more songs, but both we far too anxious to pretend they were having a lovely time. But just as they were winding their way off the dance floor, a ministry official stood in front of the orchestra, motioning for them to stop playing. When he had silence he turned to the group in front of him and placing his wand to his throat muttered _sonuras_.

"Ahh distinguished guests, I am so thankful you could all be here this evening to share with us a monumental occasion in history…" his next words left him, however, as the doors to the great hall slammed open and a rush of chilling air swept through the hall.

"We wouldn't have missed it for the world" came a cold drawl.

--------------

It was a small group of hooded figures that stood in the doorway, but they were chilling and terrifying never the less, and Hermione grasped Blaise's arm close to her. The leader of the pack stood out like white on black, his white blond hair obvious from a mile a way, a sneer set on his face. Lucius Malfoy started forward, cutting a path through the people, only two death eaters following him. The rest of the small group hung back at the door. Their message was clear; nobody leaves. Malfoy was making him way towards the ministry official, sneering down at the people he pushed roughly aside, but he stopped short. His eyes landed on Hermione and using his cane he changed his course for where she stood with Blaise. Blaise pushed her behind himself, just as Lucius got to them, standing at the very edge of the small clearing that had formed around Blaise and Hermione.

Blaise could feel Hermione trembling behind him, and though he was terrified on the inside, he kept a cool exterior as he sneered at Lucius, like a dog protecting its bone.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Spat Blaise venomously, but Lucius merely laughed at the boy.

'You were always far too outspoken and gutsy for your own good Blaise Zabini. Not very Slytherin of you now. Much more… Gryffindor" he hissed in Hermione's direction. "Get him" Said Lucius, much louder this time, pointing towards Blaise.

AT these words, four death eaters came forwards, grabbing Blaise forcefully by the arms and dragged him from Hermione and out of the great hall. Harry and Ron had lunged forward and pulled a howling Hermione back. Harry knew all too well had she run off after them, Lucius would have turned around and shot a killing curse in her direction. She was now wrapped around Harry, heartbreaking screams issuing from her lips, as she clung to Harry.

"A lovely party" came Lucius cold drawl from the doors to great hall. "I thank you for the invite. We'll just show ourselves out"

The silence that had engulfed the Great Hall was immediately broken as everyone of the orbs lighting the hall, shattered, showing the people below with shards of glass. The hall was suddenly engulfed in pandemonium, and in the chaos, Hermione broke free of her restraints and made for the entrance hall, tears clouding her vision.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The small group of death eaters, lead by Lucius, where half way to the lake when Hermione threw herself through the open door, and hurled down the stairs as fast as she could, discarding her shoes along the way. Had she paused a moment before recklessly throwing herself into such a dangerous situation she would have noticed a willowy figure standing by the edge of the lake, illuminated by the eerie full moon, awaiting to small group. Had she noticed the figure perhaps she would have approached the group with back up, or at least with more caution. As it was, she was still running at full pelt towards the group who had thrown Blaise to the ground and were now forming a circle around her battered boyfriend, so she didn't see the figure look over their shoulder and notice the girl, nor did Hermione see the figure produce their wand and throw a full body bind spell at her. Hermione froze for a moment, before falling towards the ground. She could hear Blaise's yells, and the footsteps of two death eaters coming towards her, before she was hauled up off the floor and brought before the group.

"My my my. Miss Granger. What a pleasant surprise. I see potter was unable to restrain you. Unwise girl" Lucius' voice was patronizing as he paced in front of her, the trademark Malfoy smirk in place. "Well this is most defiantly work in my favor. Sasha, release the spell" came the harsh demand, and when Hermione was once again able to move she turned her head to see Sasha Malfoy, smirking at Hermione, the trademark Malfoy white blond hair framing her slender and pale face.

"You see granger" said Lucius, his voice smooth and deep, "what I want is Briseis Zabini, for she has something I greatly desire. I had decided on using Blaise here as bait, but you see, I also wanted to seek some kind of painful revenge on your dearest for misleading the Dark Lord of his allegiances. And I guess I should probably throw in some punishment for failing to carry out his end of the marriage deal between himself and my daughter here" he said with a careless wave towards where Sasha was, if possible, smirking even more. Lucius began walking casually, this way and that, in the small circle, as if they were talking a casual walk through the woods.

"Now, I pondered, how I could successfully seek this revenge. I never even gave you, my dear, a thought. I sincerely apologize. It seems though, Fate has put you so beautifully in our path, and how could we pass up something so… perfect" he said, placing a slender finger under her chin and tipping her head upwards so he could look into her eyes. She glared back, eyes narrowed, before spitting in his face. Without pause he slapped her swiftly across the face, ignoring the shouts of Blaise, who was now being restrained by two large death eaters, and barked an order for Hermione to be bound.

"You Blaise Zabini" said Lucius, turning sharply to face Blaise "will no longer be needed. No, our revenge will be your suffering. For Miss Granger goes with us, and unless you send your dear sister, this will be the last time you see miss grangers pretty face" and with that, Blaise was released, dropping to the floor, and the group disappeared with a loud crack that echoed around the grounds, taking Hermione with them.

Blaise raised his head to see 3 figures running down the slopping lawn, and looking up to the sky screamed out Hermione's name until his throat was dry and his voice was horse, and tears streamed down his face.

A/N: I sincerely apologize for taking so long to post a new chapter. This story seems to have hit a rather large wall and I seem to be very stuck as to what its direction is going to be. Any suggestions are welcomed.


	24. Chapter 24 an

Hey Guys.

New Chapter is now up and the picture link has been moved to my profile page.

Thank you for your continued support :)

a.james


	25. Chapter 25 You

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sorry.

_Chapter 24 – You're not alone._

Blaise was beyond tears over the abduction of the only girl he had ever loved. No, tears which were long gone had been replaced by a white hot rage that surged through him like molten lava. And now the excessively angry Slytherin was pacing the Headmistresses office, in which he, along with Bree, Harry and Ron, were being all but held captive awaiting the return of their professor. The silence was broken when the large wooden door was slammed open, and a very harassed Professor McGonagall hurried in, followed by Lupin, Alexis and the middle aged man that Blaise recognized as the one Hermione had been talking with at the feast. Alexis made to rush over to Blaise, but Bree stood and gently grabbed hold of her arm, shaking her head mutely.

"Children, I do apologize for the wait" said McGonagall surveying the room of ashen and in Blaise's case, angry faces. "I would like to introduce to you Theodore Markham" she said gesturing to the middle aged man standing beside McGonagall's desk, hunched over a pile of papers. At his name he looked up and gave the group a small tired smile. McGonagall gave a small nod and continued. "It was to be announced this evening at the feast, but this is to be the new Minister of Magic and he will be assisting us with solving this tragic event".

At this news the group gave a small gasp, and Harry, after receiving a small nod from Lupin to whom he had looked to, stood and made towards the new Minster. "You have my complete service" said Harry seriously, holding out a hand to the minister, who surveyed him and with a sigh of relief grasped Harry's hand in a brothers-in-arms fashion. At this Ron looked from the window he had been peering out of. "And mine" he said, in something of a strangled voice. The Minster nodded

"Thank you. You have no idea how much that relives me. And how about you Blaise?" said Theodore, turning to the dark haired Italian boy who's pacing had stopped "will I have your services also?" Blaise raised and eyebrow at the Minster.

"I will die in order to save Hermione. You do not need to question my service or my loyalty." And at that he turned on a heel and stormed from the room. The startled occupants looked to one another and in an instant Bree had jumped from her seat and followed Blaise. She found him not far from the headmistresses office, both hands on the wall, leaning against it like he had just run a marathon a needed a break. Before her very eyes, the girl watched her twin break down, tears leaking from his eyes, dropping to the flagstone floor, and he dropped to the floor in what appeared like slow motion. It broke her heart to see Blaise like this. Their whole lives her brother had been the strong one. The one who held them all together everytime the lost a father due to the curse on their mother. Everytime the death eaters had stormed the manor. Everytime they went their separate ways to school, Blaise was the one who owled everyone at least once a week. Twice, if he'd had a particularly trying week. This Blaise, crouched and broken against the wall, was not the Blaise Bree knew. But he was still her brother, and she closed the short distance between then, dropped to the floor beside where he sat, his knees pulled up to his chest and his head resting on his arms, his lithe body racked with sobs. Neither said a word. Blaise simply turned to his twin and clung to her as though he might disappear if he let go. They sat there for what seemed like an age, until Blaise lifted his head looking into Bree's eyes so deeply it scared her.

"Blaise, this isn't you." She whispered, fearing that if she spoke any louder she too would break down. Blaise's watery eyes pieced her soul like nothing else and it terrified her. He pushed away tears vainly.

"I love her so much Bree. _So_ much its agony. Sometimes it hurts so much I think I might be sick because it's like I don't know what to do. And now… I was going to ask her to marry me. What if I never get that chance now?" She had never heard Blaise speak so forcefully about anything before, because he had never felt anywhere close to what he felt for Hermione. Moments later Blaise took a deep shuddering breath, calming himself, putting back on the mask of indifference and then the two of them were making their way back to McGonagall's office.

The occupants of the office were either pacing or seated, but each of them was bouncing ideas off each other as how best to proceed, but each person went silent when the two re entered.

"I'm sorry" said Blaise, his head slightly downcast. "And I'm ready. To help." A brief nod from Harry and a small smile from the Minister and they were right back into it.

"Perhaps they've returned to the manor Voldermort was working from before his downfall?" suggested Harry, but Teddy shook his head.

"Not possible. Every location that Voldermort had been occupying was destroyed right after he was". Harry resumed his pacing at this and there was silence again as the group continued to come up with ideas.

"How about you Bree?" Teddy asked, turning his head to where Bree sat next to Blaise. "Ive heard nothing but amazing stories of your magic and I am quite sure that all those stories were understatements. I would hope that perhaps you, would know of something?" His question was laced with hope and anxiety. his first official duty as Minister was not going well and already he was feeling the stress.

"I know a tracing spell" Bree said after moments thought, and at this the room instantly perked up. "But it can only be performed if I had an item from the place they were. Perhaps if we had a piece of robe or something of that nature" And the anxiety settled in once more. They had nothing, and no leads and the more time that passed the more it became unlikely of finding Hermione alive.

Hours passed, ideas were scrapped and a red tinge began to show on the horizon to signify the coming of dawn. They had nothing. They were no closer to solving the problem than they were 5 hours earlier. They were all tired and finally McGonagall had had enough,

"This is getting us no where, and all of us are tired and angry. I want all of you off to bed right now. You may all stay in the heads common room if Blaise will allow it. There are come spare guest rooms and lounges." The weary group nodded. All but one. But before Blaise had a chance for an angry retort Teddy silenced him.

"Blaise, we understand your worry. And we're not giving up. But right now we have no idea where they are and no way of finding out and even if we did we would only cause Hermione more harm by rushing into something blindly and without sleep. We are all exhausted and emotional. We will regroup here at 5 this evening and start up where we left off." He sunk into McGonagall's chair with an exhausted sigh, watching as the headmistress ushered the semi reluctant group through a portrait hole that would lead directly to the heads common room. Blaise cast one last lingering look at the Minster before the portrait was closed with a resounding thud, and the small group made their way down the dark stone corridor.

XXXXXXXXX

Blaise had sworn he wouldn't fall asleep. It just didn't seem right. And so he sat in the window seat of his room and watched the sun rise. He blinked and suddenly the sky was a little darker, thunderous black clouds rolling across it and rain pounded his window, and the excruciating pain in his neck told him he had been much more tired than he first thought. A look at his watch told him that the group would be reassembling in an hour, so climbing stiffly from the window he made his way downstairs to where Harry and Ron were still asleep on the lounges. He assumed Alexis and Bree were asleep in the guest rooms, and quietly he made his way across the common room and through the portrait.

He found himself sitting in a chair in front of McGonagall's desk with a steaming mug of coffee watching his professor and the Minster pour over notes that might give them a clue to where to start looking. But every lead seemed to be leading to a dead end. A persistent tapping at the window startled the three and they glanced up to see a magnificent bird perched on the window sill, the rain rolling off its black feathers. Teddy opened the window with a flick of his wand and the eagle owl soared in and landed gracefully on the desk, sticking its foot out so they could take the letter. And then it was gone. A reply wasn't expected and something in the pit of Blaise's stomach told him that it wouldn't be good news.

Teddy read the note quickly before fixing Blaise with a hard and slightly anxious look.

"Go wake the others. It's from Malfoy"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yay, another chapter! Hope you like. I will be putting the picture link on my profile page 


	26. Chapter 26 Storm's A Brewin

Chapter 25: A Storms A Brewin...

Hermione had always wondered whether, that on the day that was to be her last, she would know. Wondered that if something inside her would tell her everything was about to finish. Now, shackled to the wall of a dirty, blood stained dungeon, Hermione searched herself thoroughly, wondering if something was telling her she wasn't going to make it out of this. Her bones ached from being hit with the cruciatis curse, her check stung from a slap across the face she had received from Sasha, for the fun of it, and her right leg was broken and sending sickening shoots of pain through her body. But Hermione still held her head high, and she was refusing to give in if she still had that choice. But for now, she could do nothing but sit there, immobile, hoping against hope that Blaise would find her, or she was given an opportunity of her own to get the hell out of there.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tracking spells did exist in the wizarding world, but they were of such a completed nature and required such immensely powerful magic that most people saved themselves the trouble when asked about tracking spells, and simply said they didn't exist. For Briseis Zabini, talent and hordes of magic was something she possessed, and creating a tracking spell had been her major project in her First Year at the prestigious school for magic she had attended in Germany. So with the (unknown) help of Lucius Malfoy, Bree had, quite easily, tracked the group to castle she knew the Malfoy's owned in a mountainous and snowy area in England. Its was so rocky and its terrain so treacherous that it was quite impossible to reach by foot, and the castle had been built right into a rocky outcrop so it was practically invisible. 

When Malfoy had joined the Death Eater ranks, he had, in a bid to place him in a favorable light with the dark lord, offered his castle as a hid out for Voldermort, knowing full well that it would never be found by the ministry, not even if, Merlin forbid, the dark lord fell. So it had been the perfect place for Malfoy to begin his bid for the newly vacated position of Dark Lord. Now all he needed was a large source of unchallenged power behind him, and for that he needed Bree Zabini. His original plan had been to have Draco marry the girl for then she would be a Malfoy and would have no choice but to serve him. But his son had failed and the moment Lucius had discovered Draco's ineptness, had pulled him off the blasted island his mother had sent him to for "protection" and killed him. It did not pay to have incompetence in the ranks, a chain was only as strong as its weakest link, and Draco Malfoy was one very weak link that needed to be eradicated as quickly as possible. He had kept Sasha around in order to seduce and capture Blaise Zabini, in order to lead them to Bree, but that plan had become unneccsecary now and Sasha was unknowingly facing her final hours. No, now, the most important third of the Golden Trio had fallen in their midst and she was to prove useful yet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius strolled into the dungeon with a confident swagger. He approached Hermione, and dropped so that he was balancing on the balls of his feet. A smirk adorned his sharp features, and he ran a long finger along her jaw. This earned him a snarl from his captive, that ordinarily would have caused him to strike out in anger, but today simply made him grin much wider. 

"My my Miss Granger, such manners. I suppose I should have expected nothing less from a filthy mudblood. Are you comfortable? I can assure you, you will not be leaving anytime soon" Lucius gave Hermione a look that sent shivers down her spine, with a smirk that gave off such radiance of power and superiority, his pointed chin tipped upwards. But if he was expecting some kind of outwards sign of terror from the girl he was sorely disappointed. Instead, her lip rose in a snarl and she glared at him.

"There will be people here to save me, you know. They will be finding a way to find me." Her words did not sober the smirking Malfoy. In fact they had quite the opposite effect. He broke out into an evil malicious laugh.

"My dear miss granger that is exactly what I'm counting on. I do hope that Briseis Zabini is as smart as she makes out, for if she is, I have given her all the tools she will need to find us. You my dear are simply bait." 

And with a swish of his heavy black cloak, he had turned and left the dungeon, slamming the heavy wooden door, marred with the scratches of nails, with a dull thud and leaving a very numb and sob racked Hermione.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miles away in the stormy grounds of Hogwarts, 5 figures made their way down slopping lawns and muddy paths, heads bowed against the furious wind and rain, that would take then to the large wrought iron gates that separated Hogwarts from the world. From outside the gates they would be able to apperate to the location Bree had procured. Alexis was to stay behind with the Headmistress and Teddy Markham had apperated to the Ministry already to alert a team of Auror's, supplying them with the location details. Blaise and Bree, along with Harry Ron and Lupin would go on ahead, to asses the situation. Before leaving the castle, Bree and Blaise had given the others a detailed description of the manor and surrounding grounds so that they would be able to apperate easily. Now, 5 figures shrouded by darkness stood in a ring in the heavy wind and rain, and one by one, they were gone, shadows from the swaying trees in their place.

AN: omg its been soo long since i wrote anything for this story! I happened to stumble upon this chapter while looking through old documents in Word. So I hope this will keep you interested while i reaquaint myself with all the characters and their lives before i contine to write for this story!

Stay Tuned. A James.


	27. Chapter 27 Malfoy Castle

Authors Note: Have I kept you in suspense for long enough?! I am so very sorry it has taken me so long to update! Life happened and this story kind of got forgotten. Anyway, I'm back now and there is only a couple of chapters left to go so I'll try and get them done and uploaded at quickly as possible! Happy reading!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_Chapter 27: Malfoy Castle_

The motley crew of five found themselves on a snowy outcrop, in what appeared to be a heavy blizzard. Below them, almost impossible to make out in the dark, was very large, and very old looking castle, nestled into the rock of the mountain. Bree and Blaise knew this place well, having summered here several times in their youth. In true Malfoy fashion, the castle had been cold and cruel and the landscape unforgiving. Blaise was aware that one false step would send a weary traveller plunging to their death and even in daylight the rough paths were hard to negotiate. He seemed to have momentarily forgotten all this however, and as soon as his feet had touched solid ground, Blaise had begun moving in the direction of the castle below. He had managed awhole five steps before a hand shot out through the dark and snow and clamped around his arm. He turned sharply, anger in his eyes, coming face to face with his very worried twin, her eyes glassy with fear.

"No Blaise" she whispered urgently, attempting to pull him back towards her "We are here to assess the situation only"

Blaise shook her off but before he could move again Lupin had blocked his way.

"I understand you are anxious to get to Hermione, Blaise, but we will do her no favours by walking in there blind" said Lupin, his voice calm despite the stressful situation, and the look he was currently getting from the young man standing in front of him.

"We need to stay here, monitor traffic in and out of the castle and wait for Ministry back up to arrive. Then, and only then, will we attempt to take the castle and rescue Hermione."

"No!" hissed Blaise, angry at the lot of them for just standing around, twiddling their thumbs. "I wont just sit up here waiting for the Ministry to arrive. She's being tortured down there!" Blaise was sick with worry and he paced back and forth several times before he glanced briefly at the unforgiving rock below and then back at the group.

"I am going down there now, with or without you. If anyone tries to stop me, so help me Merlin, I will curse you into the next millennia" said Blaise, voice shaking in anger, glaring at the four people who had formed a ragged semi circle around him and were now obviously assessing the situation and just how crazy Blaise was right now. And then Harry stepped forward.

"I'll come with you," said Harry softly, starting at Blaise determinedly. "You're not going to take down Lucius and rescue Hermione on your own. And I would really love to get a shot or two at the bastard." Blaise nodded once in acknowledgement, and glanced at the others.

"I'm coming too" said Ron stepping forward also. "I may not have been the best of friends to Hermione over the last few months, but I'll never forgive myself if I don't get a chance to apologise to her" the red haired boy hung his head in shame, avoiding eye contact with Blaise.

Bree glanced around at the three boys who had begun to move towards a rough path that led down the mountain.

"Wait!" She shouted, "If you're all going, I'm coming too. I won't sit up here doing nothing while the three of you risk your lives" tears were running down her cheeks, freezing on her face before they had a chance to fall. At this point, the look of fierce determination left Blaise and his eyes softened. He turned and walked back towards his sister, grasping her arms.

"You know what I'm about to say, don't you?" asked Blaise. The dark haired girl nodded, but she didn't speak.

"You know that you can't come with us. Walking you into that castle is exactly what Malfoy wants. Why else would he have sent that letter? He's well aware of what you're capable of Bree. The Malfoy's were close with our parents at one point. Very close. He needs you, and he knows you can find him. So you will stay here with Lupin, who I will give full permission to place you in a body bind should you try to run, and once the Ministry arrive, you will accompany them down. Anyway, they'll need someone who knows these paths to lead them down there safely" he said, pointing down towards Malfoy Castle. The wind howled through the mountains and Blaise could swear it was the same sound as someone who was being tortured with the Cruciatis Curse. The blood in his veins froze and his heart skipped a beat.

He pulled his sister into a tight hug trying to convey everything he was feeling in that one moment. Before he pulled away, he whispered in her ear "Please, I need to know you're safe, and I can't be sure if you're down their with us."

And with that he was gone, disappearing down the rocky path, following Harry and Ron, and all Briseis could do was watch them go.

Down below, a green fire flickered low in a cavernous stone fireplace, making elongated shadows dace around the draughty hall. Lucius Malfoy sat in carved black marble throne. He had had the feature installed especially for the Dark Lords use, so that he could preside over his Death Eaters gathered below him. Now Malfoy was the new Dark Lord, and those Death Eaters who had managed to escape during the final battle, were now standing around the walls of the hall, masks turned towards to double doors at the back of the room, waiting for someone to enter. They didn't have long to wait. Moments later the doors swung outwards and there, framed in the doorway, was a willowy girl with a curtain of blonde hair and the Malfoy nose. She moved towards the marble throne upon which her father sat, the masks following her progress, blissfully unaware of what she was walking into.

Lucius smiled down at the girl who looked so much like her mother, and he was almost sorry about what he was about to do. Almost. When she was a few feet away, her father held up a hand to halt her.

"Darling, you have done me proud. You have been such an asset to the cause. If it hadn't been for you we would never have caught the mudblood and she is so vital to the next stage. And now, I'm afraid, its time for you to go."

And before Sasha could do anything but look confused, Lucius Malfoy had raised his wand and pointed it at his daughter and with a calm, steady voice he uttered two words.

"Arvada Kedavra."


End file.
